Naruto in Wonderland
by kuristina
Summary: in honor of mu149 Naruto finds himself suddenly drifting in between reality and this new world, Wonderland. In Wonderland he is Alice and there he meets Hatter, who cherishes him so much. But could Wonderland save him from his troubles in reality?
1. Daily

**IMPORTANT A/N: **To let you know (if you didn't know before), _Naruto in Wonderland_ is not my story. The characters are not mine (duh) and so is the plot line. The plot was made by mu149 who unfortunately passed before her time. I really hate when stories are left undone, seriously. It's one thing for an author to lose inspiration or interest and stop writing. It's another when something unfortunate happens and they don't even have the choice. So with permission, I asked mu149's brother if I could have his blessing in continuing NIW. And lo and behold, here it is.

Please do not ask the details about mu149, they are not mine to tell.

Also, I do have my own version of Naruto/Alice in Wonerland fic as well (not uploaded yet and debating whether I should or should not); mu149's own story inspired it out of me so I'm trying to balance my own version and her version. Of course I feel like mu149's version should come first.

**DISCLAIMER: **characters – Kishimoto, in honor of mu149

* * *

><p>The sun shone but I yet I didn't want to work up the energy to get up. Not because I'm lazy but because I would have to go through another bad day. Although a bad day would be better than a horrendous day. Forget it; a bad day is a bad day, regardless.<p>

"Naruto!" an irritating voice screeched.

Oh no, it's coming.

Nearby, my iPod is on the bedside table. I snatch it quickly and turn it on. I shuffle it to _Illusion_ by Creed. It's a dark song and it does depress me a little but it speaks my life.

_Should I stay or go_

_Should I sleep or stay awake_

_Am I really happy or is it all_

_Just an illusion?_

Yes, it makes me a little depressed but it really is how I feel.

I turn up the music, loud enough to block noise but not too loud where you can hear it blasting from the earphones. I like music but I don't want it to be the reason why I became deaf.

"Naruto!" the voice repeats, only louder.

Darn, guess I can't play dead for long.

I sit myself up and stretch my arms, and rub the kink in my neck a little.

The earphones are still in but yet I hear the echo of my name yet again, "Naruto!"

I'm up, what more does she want?

I ignore her anyway. I'm up and that's what matters, despite the fact that she doesn't know it yet.

Nearby there is my dresser and I scan it for a sweater to wear over my school's uniform. In the forecast I heard it was going to be quite chilly. I dig through it to find my favorite orange jacket. Orange is my favorite color. It really gets attention from people.

But contradictory to that, I would actually prefer it if people didn't notice me. If they didn't notice me then they would stop picking on me.

Too bad I can't erase people's memories.

Too bad I can't stop people from talking.

It's too bad I can't stand in because of my notorious past.

A past that practically almost everyone knows about.

The guitar solo is playing now – my favorite part – but yet her voice breaks the barrier. "Naruto!"

I guess I'll have to satisfy her with a response. Otherwise she'll keep calling my name and give me a lecture. "I'm up!" I yell back.

I hurriedly dress in the uniform and zip up the jacket and go down the hallway.

Naruko, there she is. She's tapping her foot impatiently and giving me a disappointed look.

It used to make me feel bad but after years of it, I've become immune.

Ha.

As we get in the car, I put the song on loop. I am feeling a little down today. I don't like being sad but I'm obligated to have a bad attitude sometimes. Truthfully, I like to look on the positive side. You learn to appreciate all the little good things through all the bullshit.

But not today.

I don't want to get a lecture on top of the lecture Naruko is giving me for not listening to her. So I turn down the volume on my iPod enough to hear her complain and say things like 'I'm sorry' or 'I'll try not to do it again'. She doesn't have a clue that I'm listening to music, seeing as the earphones are hiding behind my hair.

I had to grow my hair out a bit. I don't really like it but I have to. I have a job and I'm posing as Naruko that way I can work. And to be Naruko, I had to grow my hair out a little.

After all, who in our city would want to hire Uzumaki Naruto, the demon?

No one.

But everyone loves, knows, and pities Naruko.

They pity her because I'm her little brother.

The little demon brat.

They'll hire Naruko instead.

We actually have a sort of schedule worked out. We work in separate places.

Naruko works while I'm in school and I work while Naruko is in school.

I thought it was a trouble at first but she said that she prefers going to school at night. She said she was a night person anyway. I just hope she wasn't saying it to make me feel better. It's one thing to have people pity you. It's another to have your own sibling do it too.

She's still going on with her lecture and I've ignored her for most of the time. But a little snippet of it gets my attention. "What would Dad think?"

I wouldn't know how he would think. I only knew him and mom for the first five years of my life and then _it_ happened.

I don't like talking about it.

I look at Naruko right when she stops at where she drops me off and say, "Well Daddy isn't here anymore." She gives me a glare but I get out before she takes the chance to lecture me again about disrespecting her or something.

Yes, I still call him Daddy. Don't make fun of me. I didn't grow up old enough to actually start calling him dad. I was still on Daddy when he died and Daddy he shall remain.

I jog to the bus station two blocks down. Lucky for me, I arrive right when the door to the bus opens. I rush in and go straight to the back, ignoring all the eyes on me. I've been on this bus a thousand times and yet they are still stuck on the routine on watching me walk to my seat.

I take out my earphones and stick it into my backpack. I find the homework I didn't do over the weekend. I pull out a pencil and try to finish it. It was a good thing that I did the first half of my math homework.

It was unlucky when I realized that I did the first half because I had the book. The book that I had left in my locker over the weekend.

Damn it.

I try looking at the other problems to help me solve the next problem but it was no use. I needed the book.

Sometimes I hate that I can only learn through a book and need the help of it constantly instead of just looking at something and instantly knowing it.

I stuff it away back into my bag. I pull out my phone and look at the time. I'll be at school earlier than usual. I guess I'll have enough time to grab my book and finish the rest of my homework in the library.

We go through the usual route, no one waiting at the bus stops.

The bus goes through the neighborhood and I name off the inhabitants in order of the houses.

Shikamaru… Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro… Ino… Hinata and Neji…

Then there was an unfamiliar house. I could see it hidden a little behind Old Man Sarutobi's house. Had it always been there? If it was, how come I haven't seen it before?

Something caught the corner of my eye. I crane my neck to catch it.

I must have been imagining it. Next to the house, there was a white rabbit in a waist coat, holding a pocket watch, pointing at it, and looking at me.

I shake my head and take my face away from the window.

I must have been imagining it.

I glance at the window again and I see the flashing lights of Ichiraku Ramen. I tug on the chord that signals the driver to stop. The voice informs the man and he stops gently.

However, when I exit the bus the doors don't close so gently.

After all the years, it doesn't bug me that much anymore.

Why do they blame me? It's not like I wanted Daddy to die. I didn't tell him to do what he did. I remember screaming for him and Mom to stay. I'm not the cause of his death…

I take my little shortcut to school and successfully find myself standing before it.

There's a crash behind me and I look back. I see a blue of white but ignore it. It was probably a cat.

I walk through the crowd of kids that had already shown up. Once again, almost all eyes are set on me but I ignore them.

People try to trip me or bump into me but I actually dodge it all.

They all want some sort of humiliation from me but I won't act on it.

I've heard that the worst thing you could do to someone is not give them a reaction. If you give them a reaction – good or bad – they'll take it. But not me, I won't give them the satisfaction.

They want me to mess up.

My eyes scan around the hallway and I find who I'm looking for.

There, with the shaggy brown hair and tattooed triangles on his face.

Probably the very small minority that is actually decent to me. And when I say small minority, I mean _incredibly_ small.

I walk over and give him a smile. "Kiba!"

He looks at me and gives a toothy smile. The girl he was chatting with sticks her nose up and walks away.

She comments loudly, "Why are they still letting the murderer in here?"

I ignore it, but I can't help but think in my head that they're letting trash like her come into school. Her skirt is tailored too short and the buttons reveal more than they should.

Slut.

My eyes are on Kiba and I ask, "Did you finish the sheet in trig?"

He rolls his eyes but smiles. "Idiot! You didn't do it?"

"I forgot…"

"Of course." He drawls out, making me laugh a little. He puts a hand on top of my head and pats it.

A voice calls, "Hey! Don't pet wild animals Kiba!"

His hand falls away. I didn't take it personally but it still hurt. Kiba could look past the bad reputation that people seemed to build for me. He wanted to be nice to the outsider but at the same time be in the crowd without being rejected.

"Ignore him." He says.

I grin again and wave my hand. "I know. But I'll talk to you later; I'll go finish up my homework."

We part ways, waving at each other. I go straight to my locker, avoiding kids that try to trick me. Nothing new but it was extremely tiring. I wish they would stop. I rush to my locker and grab my book. I head straight toward the library.

Kakashi-sensei is there. He gives me a friendly wave and I return it.

I was scared of him at first. I mean, he wears a fucking mask and eye patch. I thought he was a killer. Or worse, I thought he was like the Kuchisake-onna. Only a guy.

My fear was obvious to him but he let me know that he wasn't a killer. Or a creeper.

He was a normal guy; he just wore a mask and an eye patch all the time. Okay, so he's kind of weird. I wonder if he has some sort of secret that he's hiding…

I walk towards the back where the classic horror section is. A few people tend to check some stuff out there but not often. It's where I like to study.

One of my favorites is Edgar Allen Poe and one of my favorite works of his is _The Tell-Tale Heart_.

But anyway, I open my text book and immediately finish the rest of my homework. It's so much easier with the right equations now.

I go through a few more problems with ease. Right when I'm on the last one, Kakashi's voice breaks my concentration. I hear him say, "Okay Uchiha, go ahead and look around."

Uchiha… a name I don't recognize that well. Was there a new student?

Quickly I finish the last problem and close up my textbook and stuff my work away. I stand up silently and listen closely. The footsteps are coming to the back. I hide and wait to see who appears. He's scanning the aisles, looking on each side probably searching for a specific book.

I really take a look at this guy from in between the cracks of the books. I dare say… he's really gorgeous.

His hair is strange but it's stylish. His bangs frame his face and his hair comes up in the back. I can't imagine any other guy pulling that off. His skin is pale and the fact that his hair is so dark, it contrasts so well. His hair looks soft and it has a blue-black tint to it. I wanted to see what color his eyes were too.

He's still looking around. He's on the other side of the aisle I'm in. It's almost inaudible but I hear him say, "Poe… Poe… Where is Poe?"

Oh… he was looking for Edgar Allen Poe.

Without even thinking I announce quietly, "Poe is over here."

I see his head look from side to side, trying to find from where he heard me. He stalked slowly to the side I was in and he looked straight at me. Then his eyes looked at the books behind me. In just two strides he reaches where I was standing. He extends his hand and finds the book he was looking for.

I hear him mutter a thank you.

I nod my head and edge around him, as if I were afraid that he was going to hurt me.

Quickly I find my way out of the library and exactly on time, the warning bell rings. I smile a little to myself; I'm relieved that I finished my homework.

I walk to my first class and then I remember to that guy in the library.

Uchiha… His eyes are dark. Like the color onyx and I felt like they were looking straight into me. I felt almost naked in front of the guy. Kind of like he was staring into my soul or something.

It gave me the chills.

Good chills.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Here is my attempt at continuing NIW in my own words. Hope you enjoyed.


	2. Cafe

**DISCLAIMER: **characters – Kishimoto, in honor of mu149

* * *

><p>He died a hero.<p>

Namikaze Minato died a hero, saving the village. He saved the village from the Kyuubi demon. I was young, too young. I was capable of understanding when something bad was happening. But I wasn't able to understand death.

I remember being carried and running away. There were broken buildings and screaming from all directions. There were people on the streets, lying still.

I didn't understand.

Then it's all a blur all of a sudden.

I was crying and so were Daddy and Mom and Naruko.

It's vague but I remember Mom telling us to be safe and they'll always be watching over us. They would always be in our hearts.

Daddy said that he's doing it not just because he loves the village but also because he loves me. He sealed the demon into me, hoping that the people see me as a hero for carrying the demon safely away from them.

This large evil, demonic force sanctioned inside the body of a small child.

He hoped that they would see me in a positive light. He hoped that they would see me as some sort of savior from the Kyuubi.

But there was no chance.

I'm just the brat that killed his father.

It took a while for the village to rebuild. I was surprised by how fast the village rose back up again. Only it seemed a little bigger this time. I guess they expanded their borders a bit.

And guess who got stuck with the bill of the damage?

Yup, Naruko and I got pinned with it.

The debt is 2/3 paid off now. Of course we had some (reluctant) donation from people so that helped from when we were too young to work.

After the attack, Naruko and I had to be taken care of under the orders of the third Hokage. I liked him, he was really nice. Of course everyone chose to take care of Naruko instead. When they took care of Naruko, she took care of me.

They would give her food and then she would share her food with me.

Naruko… she's so smart, well-revered, and has the potential to actually build a great future for her.

I wish I had that.

The bus doesn't come by Ichiraku Ramen in the afternoon so I walk home. I don't mind it that much but I do use the deserted route to get home, for obvious reasons. The trip is a little long but I don't mind. It keeps me from getting scathed or hurt from any wandering people.

I had my earphones in. I pull out my iPod and decide to change the song. My eyes are on the screen but when I glance up briefly, I see the white rabbit again. I look straight at him in shock.

He is shaking his head back and forth and he pulls out his pocket watch and points at it. "You're going to be late."

Late? I'm going to be late for what?

Suddenly he sprints away. And for some crazy reason, I am following.

I try to catch the little guy but he's fast. I'm not thinking about the song that's playing on iPod at the moment. I'm not thinking about running or how my sides start to burn a little. All I'm focused on is catching that rabbit. He turns sharply around a corner and I follow. But when I do, he's nowhere to be found. I look around and I realize that I'm down the street right from where my house is.

I give a frustrated sigh. My mind is playing tricks on me. I have no idea why I would be imagining a white rabbit in a waist coat telling me that I'm late. It makes no sense.

I turn up the volume on my iPod a little. I glance up again and I see one of my neighbors waving frantically at me. I decide to drop by and say a hello. I look both ways and jog my way towards him. I stand in front of him, turn down the music on my iPod, and pull out the earphones.

"Naruto, you know you should be careful when listening to your music. If you have the volume turned up so loud, someone might jump you!" he says.

Yeah, I know that. But I don't want to be rude to him; he's in the minority of the people that are nice to me. "Yes Iruka-sensei. I'll try to remember that." I say.

He shakes his head and gives a friendly smile. "You teens must really cherish your music these days. You almost always have earphones hanging somewhere on your body with an mp3 player on you! And you sure do blast your music really loud. Be careful with that. You might go deaf!" Iruka says while patting my shoulder.

Yeah, I got an almost similar lecture from Naruko when she gave me my iPod. At least Iruka-sensei is being friendly about it.

I must have looked a little sad or something because he said, "You know that you can talk to me about anything, right? You can trust me."

As nice as Iruka-sensei is, I can't trust anyone. All I have is just me.

But I reply, "Of course."

My eyes drift towards his house. I can see through the front window, it looks different.

He picks up my curiosity and answers it. "I'm redoing my house a little. I'm almost done. When it's finished, you should come in and see. You haven't been inside my house since…" He begins but stops abruptly.

I close my eyes and try not to let out my shudder. He didn't mean to but he brought up some unpleasant memories.

"I have to get going. I'll see you later sensei!" I say, turning my back. I remembered that I have to be at work. I run back to my house.

"You should come visit me sometime!" he yells.

I wave my hand at him. As nice as he is, I didn't really have the intention of visiting his house. I almost felt unworthy of his kindness. I walked into my home and yelled, "I'm home!"

Honestly, I have no idea why I bother saying that when I come home to any empty household. It's pointless. But still, I feel some sort of comfort saying it. I'm not sure why but I do.

There was bright orange sticky note on my door when I went up the stairs.

See? Like I said, orange catches people's attention.

'_Jiraiya wants you at work early. The new uniform is on your bed.'_

I already knew that it was Naruko. Who else would leave a note?

I open my door and drop my bag on the ground and shed my jacket.

And there to my horror was the uniform.

Damn Naruko, you are _too_ good at making uniforms for cafés. Maybe girls would love but I'm not too crazy about it. I mean I thought it was pretty but… I'm a guy. Even though I've spent the past two or three years dressed as a girl and posing as Naruko to earn money and pay off the debt.

Naruko told me that the new uniform would be Lolita styled. I don't know Lolita style that well but what I was looking at now must have been it.

The sleeves were a bit puffed and the skirt was in a sort of bell shape. It was colored a vibrant blue and the apron was white. It came with white lace stockings. I picked it up and examined. To my surprise, it was pretty conservative.

Not that I'm complaining. I don't want to wear something short.

Of course I don't I don't want to wear a dress period.

But I had to make money and if I had to wear a dress to earn it, then I just had to swallow my pride and do so. It's not new to me but I still don't enjoy it.

I don't have time for a shower since Naruko told me that Jiraiya wants me at work early. So I stuff the dress in my bag and head out.

While I'm walking to work and listening to my music, I think about the past uniforms I had to wear for the café.

Naruko designs the uniforms with ideas from the owner, Jiraiya. And I have to be the model for them. We have the uniforms all hanging in a closet back at home. She gets paid to do that too along with her job. And there are the tips I get at the café so we get some extra money.

Originally the uniforms were kimonos. But Jiraiya always has new ideas for uniforms so they are sort of evolving. When I started out we were in kimonos, then it was school girl outfits, a maid outfit, now Lolita outfits. Jiraiya always seems to have more ideas for new outfits to bring in profits for his café and ogle at the waitresses.

We wear appealing outfits and the guys come rolling in.

And speaking of rolling in, I've already arrived at work. I walk in through the back entrance because I don't want to run into anyone I might recognize in the front.

I work with some other girls. There was a girl with pink hair named Sakura, a blonde named Ino, and a girl with red hair who wore glasses named Karin. They were all nice in their own way but at the same time they seemed like bitches. You could just feel it off them.

Sakura and Karin talk to me sometimes while Ino kind of just ignores me most of the time. Although I do realize that Sakura feels threatened by me because I happen to bring in a little more customers.

Probably the only girl that I actually really get along with is the pastry chef, Hinata. She's really nice.

I walk into the girl's locker room and Karin is there, almost done dressing. I greet her, "Hello Karin."

She looked me over through her glasses and gave a small smile. "Oh, Naruko it's you. Did you get the new uniform?"

I remember how hard it was for me to pose as Naruko. But now I've gotten used to it.

I nod my head and pull it out my bag. "Yeah I have it. But why is mine blue?" I ask. I noticed that her uniform was pretty much the same except the color.

"It's a spring idea that Jiraiya came up with. Yours is blue, mine is pink, Ino's is yellow, and Sakura's is green." She explained.

Jiraiya's ideas for pervy clothing seem endless, I swear.

"Just wait until next time," Sakura announced as she strutted in the locker room, "I bet these uniforms will probably last for just three or four months. He plans on putting us in cosplay next. But it doesn't matter, I look good in anything."

I looked away and rolled my eyes. I took my uniform and walked into a stall. I obviously didn't want anyone finding out I was actually Naruto. If they did, they would probably call me not only a demon but a leering pervert that was trying to sneak into women's locker room and rape them.

I was always sure to be extra careful.

"Hey, why do you change in the stalls?" Sakura asked.

"Maybe it's because that big forehead of yours takes up all the room!" I hear Ino holler. I hear rustling and I can tell she's changing. And then I hear lockers slam in frustration.

It's nothing really new and I just smile to myself.

With much ease, I put the uniform on with no problem. To my embarrassment I do have to wear… panties. I shudder at that word. My boxers are uncomfortable to wear under the uniform and I sure as hell wouldn't wear briefs.

I pull up the stockings on my legs, zip up the back, tie the apron in the back with no problem, and adjust some of the ribbons. I walk out and check myself at the nearby mirror. I nod in approval, seeing nothing out of place.

I walk up to my locker and open it, pulling out my small heels and putting my bag in it. I slip them on, close my locker, and lock it with the key around my neck. I tug my hair out of the ponytail I put it in earlier and ruffle it a little before smoothing it down. I walk out of the locker room only to bump into Jiraiya holding a camera.

"Ero-sennin, I swear you are going to get charged one day." I laugh out.

He gives a big grin and pats my shoulder while pocketing the camera. "You know, that offer is still open if you don't want to do this anymore." He says quietly.

"You know I could report you right?" I challenge. I said it with a laugh but I was serious.

Jiraiya holds his hands up and sighs. "Alright. But I just want to help get rid of your debt a little faster. I can't stand to see a poor kid like you having to work off his youth having to pay back a debt that you shouldn't be responsible for."

I'm glad he's sympathetic for me. He's my godfather and he was Daddy's sensei. He does a bit of writing on the side, those weird Icha Icha books. He wants me to do some pictures for his books but I disagreed. I actually looked into one of them one time and no way was I acting that out in front of a camera.

I had yet to even think about all that stuff detailed inside the book.

Playfully, I punch him and smile. "Working here is bad enough you know."

A black ribbon is suddenly presented to me in front of my face. He places it in my hand and I look up at him questioningly. "That is for insulting me. You now have to wear it with your current uniform." He says.

I tied it like a headband, and it helps push some of my hair in front to the back that way it doesn't always fall in my face. "Don't you look cute Naruko." He laughs.

I pout but walk away to do my shift.

I pick up some menus and wait for the bell to ring. Right away it does and it's my usual group. I give them a pleasant smile and greet them, "Good afternoon Masters. Please come this way." They follow me as I lead them to their table.

Sakura and Ino are watching, although Sakura's glare is practically trying to burn me alive. I ignore it as usual. I bring in a lot of customers and she is just jealous about that. The only reason why I care about getting more customers is so that I can get rid of my debt faster.

More customers equal more tips which mean extra money with my pay to get rid of the debt.

I leave their table to give them time to order and then I return. "Master, what would you like today?"

One of the boys gives me a charming smile and asks, "What would you recommend Naru-chan?"

"Well I suggest the new truffles, they are very delicious."

The group looks at me desirably and I don't need to turn my head to see Sakura fuming. It makes me laugh a little.

"We would love to try the truffles then. And some herbal tea would be nice to drink."

I take their menus and smile at them. "Coming right up."

Sakura is tending to customers but she is trying to growl at me while trying not to scare them.

I can't help but giggle softly.

I take my group's order to Hinata. "I need three orders of truffles and herbal tea."

Hinata takes the order and smiles. "Okay. Would you like me to make it or should I?" she asks in that unusually soft voice.

"I'll do it." I say. The more I do, the bigger tip I would get. Plus I do get a little kick out of seeing Sakura squirm.


	3. Alice

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ - that means we're in Wonderland

**DISCLAIMER:** characters – Kishimoto, in honor of mu149

* * *

><p>I make my way through the front door and with the little energy I have, make it to my room. I drop the uniform on the floor and collapse on my bed. If you couldn't tell, I was just dead tired.<p>

Jiraiya had made me stay with him to lock up since the other girls had to leave early. I didn't like it, especially since I also had to clean up too after my shift. I look at the clock to see that it was almost midnight. I had to walk all the way from work to home. I was going to call Naruko but my cell phone battery had died. That was just peachy.

My eyes are heavy and I feel energy ebb away and sleep overcome me quickly. I have just enough energy though to sigh out, "Damn Ero-sennin… making me stay late with him tonight."

I clench my hand a little and feel the check in it. I had almost forgotten about it. With the little energy I had, I place it on my bedside table so that way I could remember it would be there in the morning. I would remember to get the tips out of pocket later and add a little bit to my stash of money.

Most of my money went to paying off the debt but I also saved some up for myself.

Sleep finally came over me…

* * *

><p>(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧<p>

"Alice. Alice, it's time to wake up now."

I groan softly and turn to my side. I hear a deep chuckle and warmth beside me. Both of them combined are a comfort and I try to snuggle up against it. The body next to me doesn't seem to have any complaints; in fact, it welcomes me.

My eyes are shut but I smell something. No doubt the source of the aroma was coming from whoever was beside me. I smell… vanilla. It's sweet but also smells musky at the same time. No doubt it's coming from someone masculine and I love it. I want to be bathed in it.

It's heaven.

"It's time to wake up Alice. You'll be late for tea and you know how March Hare gets when you are late." The voice repeats.

I groan again and try to go back to sleep. No, I want to stay like this. Whoever this March Hare is, he or she is going to have to wait.

The chuckle is heard again and this time I feel a hand caress me. It starts at my face, cupping my cheek and travels down. Long fingers drag over my skin, brushing against my pulse, smoothing down my arm, and stop at my waist. The hand gives me a squeeze and I know that I can't sleep in forever.

I sit up and rub my eyes. I'm displeased that I had to wake up.

When I finish rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I see who was beside me. The stranger lay on his side, propped up by his elbow and giving me a smirk. I took in his appearance; he had raven hair, dark eyes, pale skin, and he wore a hat. The hat was jet black with a card tucked in the velvet wrapping.

To say the least he was handsome… and familiar.

"Who are you?" I ask.

At lightning speed he is up on his feet and his hand is extended to me. I take his hand and he helps me up. I look down to see myself wearing the uniform. That's strange, didn't I take it off? Why am I back in it?

He wears a smirk but it is sad. "You've forgotten me. I'm so sad Alice."

"Alice? Hey, that's not my name!" I shout at him.

His arms circle around me and though I am not completely familiar with him, I don't want to step away. In his arms, I feel strangely secure.

I pull away from him to look at my surroundings.

I wasn't in my house. I was in some strange forest. It was eerie and things seemed to be dying. The tree branches were hung over, as if they were mourning. Everything looked dull but I could imagine that if this place had color, everything would be alive.

"What is this place? Where are we?" I mutter.

"This is your land of wonder. You are our Alice, and I am yours." He whispers close to my ear. It's so intimate, like he's saying it to me as if I'm his lover and I can't help but blush.

Once again I am caught in a hug, his arms wrapping around my waist. I glance up into his eyes, seeing them pierce right into me. They were a dark, onyx color… again it seemed familiar. I can't help but think that he's really beautiful.

His beauty is dark and mysterious. I wish I was like that.

"You and I are eternally bound to each other. I am yours forever. You made me a promise Alice." He says.

Hearing myself being called Alice, I try to correct him, "My name isn't Alice, teme!"

"My name isn't teme."

"I don't care! Just stop calling me Alice!" I screech at him.

His eyes softened and suddenly I feel guilty. Maybe I look like this Alice and he thinks I'm her. But it feels like I am the _only_ Alice he knows. And it feels right; I want to be the only Alice in his life. "It has been too long…" he whispers.

"Of course it has!"

I turn my head towards the source of the voice. It's that damn white rabbit again! He is glaring at us and once again he has the pocket watch in his paw. "Alice is extremely late! He missed the important date and now his memories are gone!"

Gone? My memories?

No, I remember everything… what I am forgetting?

"You mean he doesn't remember anything? Not even me?" the stranger asks.

I look up and see how sad he had become. I felt responsible for it as he released me. He steps back and looks at the ground. "You promised…"

"I… I'm sorry. But I'm-" I begin but he cuts me off.

"You promised me Alice!" he yelled.

I jump at the sudden volume of his voice. He seems like the kind that would be calm and collected. But I see now that he is getting angry. Now those dark eyes have turned crimson in rage.

"How could you break your promise Alice? You said you wouldn't forget me! You lied! How dare you lie to me!" he screams.

He steps toward me and I am afraid of him. He was so serene just a while ago.

"Hatter!"

Hatter… that is what he's called?

At the sound of his name, Hatter blinks and his eyes are back to that cool color. "I'm sorry."

The rabbit looks at me and shakes his head. "It's not enough. His memories won't come back willing and it won't help either if we try to encourage them. We have to bring him back."

Hatter turned away from me and uttered, "You know the Rules. No one can go into his world. Only Alice can travel between the worlds. That is what the rules state."

"I can still go but I cannot physically convince him there. I will nothing more than a mere illusion."

"Then you are of no use," he says and casts his gaze on me, "He is already too lost."

Something about his gaze seemed to have set my memory off. "Wait! I know you! I've met you before!"

Hatter's eyes seemed alight at my realization. He now looked hopeful. "You have Alice! You need to remember!"

I close my eyes and try to think. But there's only one thing I remember. And it was that one word that was spoken to me by him. It was deep and sultry. All I can hear was the sensual way that he had said, "Thanks."

"That's all I can remember…" I mutter.

"No!" he roared.

I jumped at the sudden loudness of his voice. He was getting upset again. I didn't want to make him upset but I can't seem to remember him.

"Don't forget me! You can't forget me Alice!"

I shook my head and I was suddenly getting nervous. It sounded like he was getting desperate. He really wanted me to remember. "I'm sorry…"

Strong hands grab my shoulders and I am looking up at his face. He looks scared… very afraid. "Remember me!"

It was all so fast and slow at the same time. Suddenly our lips had met in a kiss and I couldn't find myself fighting back. It was electric and it sent a pleasurable jolt into my body.

"Hatter! That is against the rules!"

The outburst from the rabbit instead spurred him to deepen the kiss. But he finally releases me and I find myself becoming dizzy. I feel hot and my vision begins to blur.

But Hatter's eyes were the sharpest, despite my blurring vision. "You have to remember me. Come back to me, you promised. Now wake up. Wake up, Naruto…"

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

* * *

><p>"Naruto! Get up!"<p>

I fall off my bed at the outburst and find myself staring up at the ceiling.

It was morning? But wasn't I just awake? Or was it a dream?

Naruko looks down at me, exasperated. She heaves a sigh and says, "Naruto, you're still sleeping! Get up and get dressed or else you'll be late!"

I roll my eyes but get up. "Yeah, after all, the teachers would be so disappointed if their favorite demon were to be late."

"Just get dressed quickly! And remember to be at Jiraiya's at-"

"Five! I know already! Stop treating me like I'm stupid!"

Naruko sighed behind me and left. She had already graduated from high school but had to turn down the university to help pay off the debt so instead she went to a lesser college. She didn't want me paying off the debt all on my own while she went to school.

It's just the compassion of a sibling but people liked to think of it as me holding her back.

And sometimes I felt like they were right.

There's no more time left to waste. I have to rush to school, Naruko had already left but that's fine with me. I don't really want to deal with her. Not after that strange dream. I make sure I'm properly dressed and have everything I need in my bag.

I walk out the house and make sure to lock the door. I tuck my hair into a ponytail and then I hear the soft whisper. "_Alice._"

My eyes widened and I twist my head around. There's no one nearby but yet I hear it again, "_Alice_."

I whip my head around again and I see the white rabbit again, pointing at his watch expectantly. I shake my head and when I look up again, he's gone.

I really needed to stop daydreaming.

I started jogging to school.

It really calmed my nerves. It got rid of some of the stress I had. But my mind still freely wanders.

I think all about the 'what ifs'?

What if Daddy didn't die? What if I died? What if Naruko went to college?

All the 'ifs' are suffocating me now and I'm getting a headache. If I stay in this town any longer, I'm really going to want to kill myself. Some days I really can't handle the pressure.

The thought occurs to me that I used to handle it better when I was younger. I wonder how I did it back then and if I could remember it.

I remember Naruko had burst in my room in hysterics. She was crying and demanding to know where I had been. I didn't remember leaving, I just remember lying down to take a nap and then I woke up. But she insisted that I had been gone for a week.

It was strange but I think being away for that one week supposedly was the last time I was happy.

She cared for me back then but I wonder if it's different now.

I arrived at school but when I checked the time, the first hour had already started. That's okay; I wasn't really looking forward to being in that class anyway. Plus I don't want all eyes on me as I walk in late.

Easily sneaking through the hallways and up the stairs, I arrive at the door to the roof of the school. No one is allowed to be here without a teacher's permission but they don't really monitor that often. I use the spare key that I had stolen and made a copy of from staff office.

I open the door and wait to move until I hear the click of the door. Without a key to that door, you wouldn't be able to get on the roof unless someone opened it for you. I drop my bag on the ground and decide to use it as a pillow. I'm feeling a little tired and could use a little nap. I shut my eyes slowly and feel the breeze blow.

"_You're late Alice._"

My eyes snap open and I see someone looking down at me. He had raven hair and onyx eyes… it was that guy from the library. "You know no one is allowed on the roof." He said.

I blink and stamp a glare at him. "Is that so? Then why are you here?"

He sat down beside me and looked up into the sky. "I was excused from class."

"So you came up here?"

"Yeah, and I suppose you have the privilege of being up here too."

He was teasing and it gave me a little laugh. I smile but then I remember that this guy could be trying to pull something mean on me. "Why are you talking to me?"

"Am I not allowed to talk to you?"

"Don't you know who I am?"

"Do you know who I am?"

I'm silent but then I hear the soft whisper again. "_Remember me Alice_."

I glance at him and see how intent his gaze was at me. I look away and fold my hands together. "You're new here aren't you?" I see him nod from the corner of my eye. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

"So you were the one that showed me where Edgar Allen Poe was. Thank you. I'm Uchiha Sasuke. Yesterday was my first day here. You looked scared of me."

I laughed. I wasn't scared of him. He was just so damn beautiful he intimidated me. "I wasn't scared."

He smirked and he leaned in close to my ear and whispered, "Well maybe you should be Uzumaki Naruto…"

The way he said my name so sensually, it made heat rush to my cheeks. He pulled away but I could see that smirk still in place. I think I could like him…

"You know, you look like a girl." He commented. I don't really react to it. I don't know whether he means it in a bad way or a good way. But either way, it makes me upset on the inside. I'm a guy, I just have to look like a girl so that I can keep my job and get paid.

I turn to complain to him but then I notice how close he had become. He leaned close to me and I could smell that musky vanilla. I feel myself relax and almost leaning towards him. "I almost thought you were a girl at first until the librarian told me otherwise. You're very beautiful for a boy."

"I could say the same about you…"

His smirk is devilish but it's charming. The barrier that I've used to keep everyone out is being torn down so easily by Sasuke. I meet him in a kiss and shoots pleasurable tingles throughout my body. It was strange of me to just give up my first kiss to this person who I just met. But I felt like I've known him my entire life for some reason.

My hands come up and my fingers curl into his hair. He tilts his head to the side to kiss me at a different angle, pushing me back almost. But his hands are strong and they support me.

He pulls back and gazes at me. I know for sure he felt that pleasurable shock just as I did when we kissed. One of his hands come forward and cups my cheek. He tilts my head back again and readies to kiss me again…

The bell goes off and startles us both. We jump away from each other but I ached to be back into his hold. I have no doubt that he wanted the same thing.

Sasuke stands up and holds his hand out to me. "We should get to class."

I accept his hand and he pulls me up. I blush at what he had just done not too long ago and how easily it had been broken. But that happiness I felt with Sasuke, I know it won't last long. Sooner or later he'll conform to everyone else's thoughts of me: that I should be dead. And even if he didn't, they would make it tough on him somehow. I didn't want him to suffer.

"People will talk if they see us walk together." I say.

He raises an elegant eyebrow, confused. "And why does that matter?"

I sigh to myself. I walk up to him and kiss him on the lips. He tries to deepen it but I move away quickly. "I don't want to ruin your life." I say softly.

I move away and go towards the fence. I look back at him and wave before jumping off. I hit the ground with an inaudible thump and look back to see him staring at me. I just push through the crowd silently, my wall back in its place.

That's how it should be.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kyuubi!"<p>

I whip my head around and look to see who had called out at me. There's a group coming towards me, one of the 'in' cliques. I can't help but feel a little afraid. I didn't do anything but they'll go away faster if I just look sorry and apologize.

They come up to me and one of them asks, "You, what's your name?"

I look at them with distrust. "Uzumaki Naruto."

The one who asked my name, he's grinning. "Are you busy later?"

"No."

A few of them snicker, which only raises my suspicions. "We're going to the shopping district later on today. Do you want to tag along with us?"

For some stupid reason my hopes soared up. It was against my better judgment but I immediately said, "Sure! I know where that is! It is a few block down from the Maid Café!"

He gives me a strange look and I realized that I might have accidentally given myself away.

One of them steps forward. I almost think that it is Sasuke but he's not. His hair is much shorter and his eyes aren't the same. They are similar but not the same. "Sure, I know what café you're talking about. Do you go there?" he asks.

I shake my head and look down at the ground. "N-No. My sister works there and…"

He seems interested but doesn't ask any more questions. I feel relief.

"Good. Then we'll see you later then!"

I nod to them and watch them walk away.

I run home and with a stupid grin on my face. I'm happy that someone had finally approached me and wanted me to hang out with him. I wasn't expecting a new chance to be accepted but I jumped at the opportunity as soon as it arrived.

I rush the door and stand by Naruko's side. "Guess what?"

She looks up at me and stops her sewing. "What is it?"

"I've been invited to hang out with some kids today!"

She glances at me and then to her sewing. She's skeptical. "You hate shopping…"

"Who cares? They're finally accepting me!"

"But you have work." She says softly. She seems unconvinced that people actually asked to hang out with me.

I cross my arms and say back, "It's after work!"

"Is the shopping district even open that late on a school night?"

"Of course it is! I have to get going to work now!"

Naruko is quiet but she looks at me and says, "Okay, be careful."

I fail to notice the worry in her voice. I nod and give her a squeeze. I rush up stairs, grab my bag with my dress in it, and run to work.

Everyone notices my cheerful attitude at work. They are either annoyed by it, don't care, or catch wind of it and are cheery too. I couldn't wait until my shift ended that way I could go!

"Naruko, why don't you go tend to that guy over there?" Sakura says, pointing towards a table in the corner.

I nod to her and turn to face the table. I'm surprised to see that dark haired guy again, sitting alone. I hope that he wouldn't recognize me. I walk up to him and put on a sweet smile. "Hello Master. What can I get for you?"

He glances at me and says, "I would like to have the green tea."

"May I suggest the flan, Master? It has just been added to our menu and it's very delicious." I say.

He nods and smiles at me. "Yes, I think that would be nice."

I walk away with his order written down.

I just can't wait to leave.

I take the tea and flan to his table, setting it down in front of him. "Would that be all Master?"

He looks up at me and asks, "What's your name?"

I'm startled by his question but I don't let it show on my face. "My name is Namikaze Naruko. What is your name Master?"

He's studying me but then looks away. "My name is Sai." He answers.

"Will that be all Master Sai? Have you taken a liking to me?"

"No, I need nothing else. I just thought that you looked like someone from my school." He says.

"I think I would remember seeing someone like you at my school. I can't miss you." I say, giving him a little wink. I shudder a little when he smiles back.

I was relieved when Sai had left and I was ecstatic when my shift ended. However when I checked the clock, I realized I was late. "Shit!"

I rush out and begin to run. I reach the district but it was all dark. There was barely anyone present. I realized that they had fooled me. My heart fell and I hung my head. I couldn't believe I was actually stupid enough to believe them.

Tears gathered in my eyes but I refused to let them fall.

"_Alice… Leave_."

I look up and see three men stumbling along together, laughing loudly.

"_Go… Run now!_"

I shut my eyes and try to will that voice away. I'm in not the mood for hallucinations. When I open my eyes I see the men gathering around me. I become scared and try to run.

But despite their obvious intoxication, one of them grabs my hair and pulls. It hurts and I'm so panicked that I don't register what they are saying. But I have a feeling in what they want. One of them tries to kiss me but I spit in his face and curse at him.

They become upset and I'm thrown into the ground. I feel their shoes kicking into my stomach and I begin to cry. I just want to disappear.

Their blows stop and I register that they're screaming. Someone must have come to save me. My vision is blurry but I try to see who the one who stopped them was. But it's hard to move and I groan in pain.

Gentle hands cradle me and I'm looking into familiar dark eyes.

"_Alice…_"

"Hey! Are you alright?"

"_Don't worry… I'll protect you_."

It's all too much and I just shut my eyes and let the darkness close in on me.

"**Looks like you need help."**


	4. Appearance

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ - that means we're in Wonderland

**DISCLAIMER: **characters – Kishimoto, in honor of mu149

* * *

><p>(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧<p>

"Alice…"

There it is that voice again. My eyes flutter open and I'm met with the face of Hatter again. I'm relieved to see him and I reach out a hand to him. He takes it and cradles it against his heart, as if he's afraid that if he let go, he might lose me.

He's smiling so gently at me, something that I haven't gotten in my life for a very long time.

"It was nice of you to visit Alice."

I sit up and pull my hand away from him. "I told you, my name isn't Alice."

"I know. But here in Wonderland, we all have a role. Yours is Alice." He explains.

I glance around, still unsure about this Wonderland that Hatter is talking about. I can only say that I'm definitely treated better here than in the real world. "You were there… at the shopping district."

His gaze darkened and his eyes burned into that deep crimson. "I'm sorry. I wish I would have been there sooner than I had appeared. They could've hurt you very badly or worse…"

At the 'worse' part he really started to lose it. I sat there in silence watching him threaten the lives of those guys who tried to hurt me. "If they would have done anything dirty to you, their heads would have been hung on the walls for all to see. I would have castrated each one of them and would have scarred their faces so terribly that their own mothers wouldn't have recognized them! I swear I-"

"Hatter!" I say. He was starting to scare me a little.

He stops his rant and his eyes return to their natural color. He gazes back at me and mutters an apology, which I didn't hear. I was just so fascinated with his eyes. The way that sleet gray color burned into a crimson red. And then how that fiery red melted back into that cool gray again.

With caution, I reach out my hand and brush one of his bangs out of his eyes. "Your eyes are amazing…"

He smirks and I realized what I had just done. I pull my hand back and try to give out an explanation. "I was just… I… ummm…"

Hatter leans towards me and locks his gaze on me. "They are meant to be as dark as midnight but yet also bring out the radiance of the sun. They only capture the purest beauty and see through any lie." He invades my space and my body doesn't disagree with him being so close to me.

I look around and comment, "This whole world is…"

"Wonderful?" Hatter says, "It's supposed to be. This place was made for you. Without you, this world would cease to exist."

"I don't see why I'm so important. Where I come from, the people over there would rather have me dead. I'm nothing to them." I say sadly.

"But you're everything to me." He says, leaning close into my ear.

I blush and place my hand on top of his. He takes it and holds it dear. I smile at what he had said but then I feel myself sadden again. "I wish everyone thought that way."

He seems to feel awkward at what I had just said. He pulls me up to my feet and twirls me around. "Well, I know a March Hare who is very displeased at you for missing tea." He says, changing the subject.

I grin but I still don't know who this March Hare was. "I guess I should apologize, should I?"

"Of course! We would love to have you at our table Alice. _I_ would love for you to join us for tea." Hatter says, as he twirls me around again.

I'm laughing as he twirls me around a third and fourth time. I like Wonderland better than the real world. I want to be wanted…

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

* * *

><p>I open my eyes and I feel this bad headache. It felt as if I had been spun into a circle at least a thousand times. My head hurts from this and the blinding lights from the ceiling don't help. Despite my headache, I can hear activity in the background. I'm trying to regain my senses and slowly the pain subsided.<p>

The memory of last night assaults me and I suddenly feel sick to my stomach. I can't believe those perverts almost took advantage of me. I shudder but when I try to move, I find out that I'm immobile. I have to ask, "Where am I?"

"You're safe." A soft voice says. It's belongs to a girl. I assume my sister at first but her voice is different. Whoever spoke to me was that of a stranger.

I try to move again but then I realize that I'm bound to my bed. I begin to struggle and feel a stinging pain my arms. "Stop it! You're going to hurt yourself!" the voice called again.

"And give you the perfect opportunity to try and kill me? I don't think so!" I snarled back and begin to struggle twice as harder.

There's a rush of footsteps and I feel myself begin to panic more. They had reinforcements and they were probably going to drug me and rape me or something. "Naruto! Calm down!"

"Uchiha-sama…"

I stop struggling and my eyes are drawn to the person who had just entered the room. I smell that musky vanilla again but instead of it being a comfort, it disgusts me. I can't believe I actually had made out with that guy! Not to mention I actually trusted that guy too! I can't believe I was betrayed! "You! I'm going to get out of these cheap bindings and kick your ass!"

Sasuke ran up to me and pushed me back down on the bed, which only fueled me to get out just as quickly. "Calm down Naruto. You were trying to injure yourself so I had to bind you."

I glared at him and gritted my teeth. "Why the hell should I believe you teme?" I shout.

His lips connect with mine and I feel myself calm down. That hatred that I felt towards him just a few seconds ago was washed away by a simple kiss. He pulls away and looks me straight into my eyes. "Trust me."

"_Alice._"

"Okay." I manage to whisper out.

Sasuke begins to release the binds from the bed. I sit up slowly and inspect my skin. They're a little raw from the struggling I did, but other than that I am okay.

"Sasuke." A deep voice calls out.

He glared back at whoever stood at the doorway to the room. He looked like Sasuke almost, only he was taller and his hair was pulled back into a ponytail unlike Sasuke's.

"What?" he hisses out.

"I want to talk to you now."

I have no time to ask who that man is or introduce myself to him. Sasuke glares at him then looks back at me, and I'm guessing he doesn't want to leave me alone. He presses a swift kiss to my cheek and follows the older man out the room, the maid follows suit.

"Is Sasuke the Hatter? This is all so weird…" I sigh out to myself.

There was an undeniable relationship between Sasuke and the Hatter. In fact, all of this started when I began to see that rabbit. If I had met Sasuke and then started seeing the illusions, then it would make sense. But I started seeing the white rabbit _before_ I had set eyes on Sasuke.

I look at the door and then up at the ceiling. "I saw them both on the same day."

Once those words left my mouth, I suddenly felt reassured.

"I saw them both on the same day! I'm sure of it!"

But when I thought of it again, I suddenly became confused again. Maybe it was just coincidence or something. "I must be crazy…"

The door opened again and Sasuke steps in with a bundle of clothing. He hands them to me and says, "Here's your uniform, I had it washed. Oh and your bag, is under the bed."

I look under the bed and like he had said my bag was under the bed. I remembered last night again and I asked, "You… you didn't look inside my bag did you?" I was scared if he had gone through it and found my uniform. I would just die from embarrassment. I had just met Sasuke and if he had found it, he would probably think I'm a cross-dressing weirdo.

He shook his head and I felt relieved.

"I'm going to drive you to school in case someone else tried to hurt you."

"You can't!"

I stand up and start waving my hands. His face is impassive but his fists are clenched; I think I just hurt his feelings. I quickly explain, "It… It's just that, you know, I don't want to give you the trouble. I mean if people saw you with me then they would start harassing you. Especially since you…"

One of his eyebrows rise and he urges me to continue. "Especially since I…?"

I look him in the eye and say, "Especially since you make me happy."

"They say that I don't deserve to be happy. I should feel the pain that I caused them so that I can understand how much I am unwanted."

Sasuke steps toward me and cups a hand to my cheek. He raises me chin up and we're looking at each other. "What could you have done that caused so much pain?"

His voice is gentle and his hand is soft. But I could somehow tell that he really wanted to scream. But since he's moved here, he should know how to think in our society. "I exist."

The hand that cupped my cheek was removed and had impacted the wall. I didn't need to look back to know that Sasuke had cracked the plaster. He's shaking and I resist the urge to hold him in my arms and soothe his anger. "They blame you for your existence?"

I've talked about this before without ever shedding a tear but somehow, talking over it with Sasuke is making me a little emotional. "If I didn't exist, then neither would-"

I stop, not wanting to continue. I wanted Sasuke by my side but sooner or later he would come to hate me. "Neither would who?"

I wish I could change the subject but I finish it, "Not who but what."

He glances at me and drops the subject, ignoring what I had just said. "Get dressed." He mutters. He walks towards the door to give me the privacy to dress. He stops and the doorway and states, "I'm driving you to school."

And with that, he left the room.

I look down at the clothes in my arms and decide to dress. I inhale and remember that musky vanilla cologne Sasuke was wearing. Just like Hatter…

As convenient it would be for me to be driven to school, I couldn't.

Everyone hated my happiness and got their satisfaction from my pain. Sasuke is the greatest pleasure I had ever had in my life and to allow that would only cause him pain in the end. I didn't want to hurt anyone else.

Especially Sasuke.

I quickly shed off the shirt I was wearing and button my school shirt up and putting on the tie. I pull off the pants I was wearing and grab the school trousers. I put one leg in first and before I could get the other one in…

"Oh and Naruto I-"

I whipped my head back to see Sasuke staring at me. I look down and I blushed as red as a tomato. I realized that I was still wearing panties from when I was working last night. When I was in a rush to go to that faux meet up, I didn't bother to switch to my boxers, let alone pull my boxers over the panties.

Sasuke's gaze is resting on the white lace and I feel so self-conscious. I pull the pants up the rest of the way and button them. "Uhhh… y-yeah? Is there something you wanted to tell me?"

Quietly, he closed the door behind me and stalks up to me. He grabs my arm and pulls me close to him, pressing his lips against mine. The kiss is soft and the electricity that I feel every time we kiss, unlike it just jolting me, it spread through my body slowly.

I'm leaning into the kiss and wrap my arms around his neck. His tongue flicks against my lips and I allow him entrance to my mouth. The way he kisses me literally makes me melt against his body. I'm leaning against him as support and he gladly holds me up.

With Sasuke holding me so preciously and how he treated me wonderfully, I couldn't find a reason to not be by his side. Unlike the rest of Konoha, he didn't want to be without me. I had tried to push him away but he's refused to. He actually cared for me only gave me more reason.

**Is that all? Just because he 'cares' and he kisses like a god?**

_What…?_

It was a deep voice. A voice I didn't recognize at all. There was no other person in the room but it rung so clearly in my ears.

I moan loudly as Sasuke pushes me against the wall. He hoists me up and I automatically wrap my legs around him. His lips trail down to my neck and he starts sucking on my neck. It's making me hot and dizzy and I start to lose the strength in my legs, almost slipping. Luckily, Sasuke is quick and strong and he holds me up. In no way is he hesitant.

**This is your first time being touched like this. Doesn't it feel good?**

_Go away. Whoever you are, go away._

**Heh… highly unlikely.**

That voice is beginning to annoy me. I growl at the voice and Sasuke's body responds. I didn't even I realize that I had made the sound out loud. He pushed his hips forward and sent a pleasurable jolt up into my body. My mind drew a blank and I began to act on instinct alone. I push against him again, I wanted more contact. "S-Sasuke…! M-more!" I cry out.

**It feels wonderful, huh?**

_Fuck you._

**That just might happen to you.**

I was irritated by the voice but I was also overwhelmed by the pleasure Sasuke was giving me. He raised me off the wall and placed me on the bed that I had laid on not too long ago.

We're kissing so furiously while he's unbuttoning my shirt. I don't even notice when he pulls down my pants. He kisses down my chest and travels down. Sasuke's hands roam around my ass and he's fingering the lace a little. Had I not been distracted by all the wonderful pleasures shooting up and down, I would have been embarrassed.

Sasuke pulls down the lacey underwear and I feel cold between my legs. Automatically I begin to close my legs. But Sasuke's hands stop and reopen them wide enough for his viewing pleasure. He lowers himself down and his tongue begins to play with my erection.

My hands wind them into his hair and I start whimpering. What Sasuke was doing, I had never felt anything like it before. My legs are getting restless but he holds them steady in his hands.

I can't stop all the sounds spilling out from my mouth.

There's a voice laughing in my head but I ignored it. What Sasuke was giving me echoed louder than the voice.

Then suddenly, I feel this coil in my stomach that I hadn't noticed before. It's hot and had traveled down south. I have no idea what it is but it's strong as I call out Sasuke's name and release it.

**Congratulations, Kit. You've just had your first orgasm.**

My breath is heavy and I just lay on the bed. After what Sasuke had just done, my body feels so much better. It feels all tingly and light. I feel… refreshed.

I look at Sasuke and there's something on his hand. I'm a little tuckered out from our activity so I strain my eyes to see what he was licking up. My eyes focus and his tongue is cleaning up a sort of white liquid. I flush, realizing that the fluid on Sasuke's hand must have come from me.

"Forgive me Naruto."

My attention is drawn to Sasuke, his voice breaking my gaze. I sit up to pull my panties on and he meets me in a brief kiss. "I'm sorry, that was wrong of me to do to you. I went too far." He says, looking guilty.

"N-No! It's okay! I liked it!" I blurted out.

He looks at me, his gaze intense. I'm not sure what he was thinking but I figured it must have had something to do with that we had just done. "I… I mean well it's just that I really… enjoyed what we did. I liked it and if another opportunity came up then…"

My voice grew quieter and I found myself getting embarrassed. It's quiet in the room and we don't know how to break the silence.

**School.**

"Oh! We forgot about school!" I announce.

Sasuke's gaze had been broken. I had a slight idea that he must have been gazing at my underwear. I ignore it because we have to rush to school. He brushes my bangs out of my eyes and kisses my cheek. "Get dressed and come downstairs. We'll arrive at school together."

He gets up and leaves the room but I want to tell him to stay. I'd rather skip an entire day of school and just be with him.

**Aren't you quite possessive already?**

Since I'm alone in the room I decide to answer out loud while I'm dressing. "You're voice is different from the one I've been hearing before. Are you also from the dream?"

**What makes you think that that was a dream? That I'm from a dream?**

"What do you mean?"

**Do you really understand? Do you know what this is all about?**

"Who are you?"

**Hm. We won't get anywhere if you keep on asking questions after mine.**

I frown but I continue to talk to the voice. "What do you want from me?"

**Nothing yet. I'm just glad that I can speak to you again. It's been a few years since we last spoken to each other. All because that damn sage had to renew the seal on you.**

"We… we used to talk?"

**Just for a short period of time.**

"And what sage are you talking about?"

**You're a little idiot. You see him almost every day.**

"I'm confused."

**Of course you are. The truth that you have the right to know has been hidden away from you. Ask me nicely and I'll tell you.**

"What truth are you talking about?"

**Your life.**

I stop all my movements, caught by surprise.

**I know almost everything. I've always been watching through all your senses and completely aware of everything that you have done ever since you were young. I know some very well kept secrets.**

"Secrets… like what?"

**Be careful. There are things I know that you might not want to know. Be specific in what you ask because I won't sugarcoat it for you.**

I nod my head and put on my shoes.

**So what would you like to know first?**

I pull open the door and as I walk down the hall, I think about my answer carefully.


	5. Going

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ - that means we're in Wonderland

**DISCLAIMER: **characters – Kishimoto, in honor of mu149

* * *

><p><em>What are you? Why are you in my mind? What do you know?<em>

**Woah, slow down Kit. One at a time, damn.**

_You said that you would tell any anything!_

**I didn't mean all at once.**

"Naruto."

_Fine, let's start off with who you are._

**Who else would inhabit your body?**

I thought on it a little and the answer came to me.

_Kyuubi…_

**Right.**

"Naruto?"

**Your boyfriend wants you.**

I whip my head around to look at Sasuke. His chauffeur is driving us to school and we sit in the back seat of the car. "I-I'm sorry, did you say something Sasuke?"

He stares at me a little longer and I can tell that something is on his mind. He cleared his throat before answering, "Nothing really. It's just that you've been quiet then entire time. I was beginning to think that you were beginning to have regrets about what we did…"

I was a little confused at what he said but then it hit me. I pulled at my seatbelt and seated myself on his lap. My head hit the top of the roof but I quickly remedied the problem and tucked my head in the crook of his neck. I placed a light kiss on his collarbone and smiled. "No way! How could I regret how amazing I felt when I was with you?"

I saw his face light a little but he turned his head away for a quick moment. When he turned back, using one finger he drew my chin up and kissed me.

**Amazing huh? Wait until he finds out it was your first.**

_What do you mean?_

**Or maybe he'll like the fact that he was the one that gave you your first orgasm.**

I decided not to answer and just proceeded to kiss Sasuke more. That nice warm feeling I had before was back again as I was being held. He pulled away and tried to regain his breath. Sasuke was my first kiss and yet I didn't know if I was any good or not. I giggled at the thought that maybe I was just a naturally good kisser.

Sasuke's hand rested on my cheek and I leaned into his touch. "Naruto, I think we should slow down a little. I know what we did not too long ago was nice but I forced myself on you. I shouldn't do that, I don't want to take advantage of you."

I rolled my eyes and went in for another kiss. I comb a hand through his hair and in my most seductive voice ask, "And what if I force myself on you?"

He chuckled and rubbed my leg a little. "As good as that sounds, we still shouldn't."

I pouted and crossed my arms. Sasuke chuckled again and put me my back in my seat, doing my seatbelt for me.

**Well isn't he quite the gentleman? How nice.**

_I guess… But I want him to do that thing we did a while ago! I want him to… what do I want him to do?_

**You're pretty hopeless Kit.**

_That's mean. I'm just saying that I want him to do what we did this morning._

**That was just a slip up. He didn't mean to walk in on you while you were changing and take things that far when he kissed you. You just had to give in so easily.**

_What are you saying?_

**You're inexperienced. From the minute Sasuke saw you he wanted you. He wanted your heart and probably all your first times as well. But you're so sensitive he'd probably regret it. It was hard enough for him to stop this morning.**

_But I thought you said he wanted me…?_

**He does. It's just that he thinks you're so innocent that he might regret it.**

_But I…_

**We're not talking about this anymore.**

It was probably gonna be impossible to get Kyuubi to talk about it again so I left it alone. Maybe I could talk to Sasuke about it. I turn my head towards him. He glances at me and notices my gaze. His eyebrow raises a little, asking a 'what?' without him having to speak. "Sasuke tell me about…"

**You're really going to ask him?**

_I don't see why not. You won't tell me a thing._

**Fine but he won't enjoy having to talk about it.**

"Tell you about what Naruto?"

I glance at him and wonder if I should really go through with my question. "Sex."

Sasuke's eyes widened and he's uncomfortable all of a sudden. "Wh… Why are you asking?"

I shrug my shoulders and pretend like I didn't say what I had just said a while ago. The voice in my head was ringing now with laughter. I had to make sure to maintain a straight face.

**I can't believe you just went straight for it! Your boyfriend is definitely the kind of guy that speaks through action, not words. His face was hilarious!**

_How is that funny? What makes it funny?_

**Heh…**

"Why won't you tell me?" I shout all of a sudden.

"Do… Do you really want to know that badly Naruto?"

I look back at Sasuke. His eyebrows are knitted together and I know what he's still thinking about what I had said earlier. He must really be uncomfortable talking about it. I shook my head and quieted my voice. "No, I just ummm…"

Sasuke just nods his head and seems relieved. I feel the car slow to a stop and Sasuke helps usher me out. When we step out, he knocks on the roof signaling the driver to go. We both watch as the car drives away into the distance.

I turn back to Sasuke and bow a little. "Thanks for the ride. But really, you should have dropped me off at an alley that way people don't-"

A hand covers my mouth and I see Sasuke glaring at me. I'm frightened about what I had said to make him angry. I just thanked him for the ride. His hand moves away from my mouth and cups my cheek again. His eyes soften and his voice is gentle. "You know why I didn't do that Naruto. And I don't care what these other people think of me. They don't matter."

I take his hand against my own squeeze it. "I'm just afraid of what they'll do to you. I mean, they even treat my friend Kiba badly just for chatting with me a little."

Sasuke just sighed and took my hand in his, wanting to drop the subject. "Shall we Naruto?"

I squeezed his hand and blushed. It felt nice to hold someone's hand. "You like saying my name a lot." I point out.

He smirked and leaned in close to my ear, whispering, "That's because I love your name. Naruto."

The way he had said my name, it was so seductive. It was almost a purr and it sent chills down my spine.

I smiled and muttered a thank you, my blush deepening. Sasuke chuckled and with his free hand, tugged on my hair a little. "Isn't there a rule for boys that can't have their hair this long?"

I grinned. "They don't really enforce that rule. I hear that Hyuuga Neji's hair is pretty long and they don't nag him about it."

Sasuke chuckled before leaning in to kiss my forehead.

**You should watch out.**

My eyes look around and I see lots of students glaring at me, glaring at Sasuke. And then I felt nervous being around him. They might really hurt him if they see us like this.

I can see their lips moving and I can tell what they are saying. They are saying bad awful things about me and how I shouldn't be messing around with Sasuke. I step away from him and tell him how I have to report to sensei's class early.

Sasuke smiled gently at me. "Sure, I'll drive you home after school."

"No that's okay, I have to go straight to work after school. So I'll see you tomorrow."

**Liar.**

He looks disappointed and I want to kiss him to make it up to him. But I give him a smile and I walk away, ignoring everyone's expressions pinned on me.

_Hey, do you think things will ever change?_

**Not until they learn to accept you for who you are, not for whom they think you are.**

_But Kiba is sort of taking that step._

**Not entirely. He's not defiant enough. He's still too hesitant to actually stand up for you.**

"Hey!"

I turn around and I'm a little scared. It was that group of people yesterday that invited me to that faux meeting. "Where were you yesterday? We missed you."

I put my hands together and tried not to look them in the eye. "I… I got caught up at work so I couldn't make it. I hope you guys didn't wait up for me."

Some girl spoke up next. "Who do you think you are? Standing us up like that! You have some nerve."

In the back of my mind while that girl was yelling at me, I couldn't help but reprimand myself for being so stupid yesterday. I knew better than that. I let them make a fool of me twice.

I just stood there and got yelled at. "Sorry."

**I can't believe you're apologizing. You shouldn't apologize.**

"You should be more than sorry! You should be begging for forgiveness!"

I kept my gaze down; I knew better than to fight back. "I said beg!"

**I can kill them for you, you know.**

_No, no killing. It'll only affirm their beliefs of me. I don't want them to think of me as a demon._

"Are you deaf _and_ stupid?"

I look up and only to have a fist crash into my cheek. I'm instantly knocked down and my eyes begin to water a little. I stand back up and I look up at the group. "You made my girl cry. Apologize you brat!"

I see that the girl is weeping fake tears. I don't see why. It's not like I said anything so there wasn't even a need to even shed a single tear. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

**You should have ripped her head off. I would have.**

I ignore Kyuubi and just look forward. I know that he's taking my silence as a 'no'.

**Come on, work with me.**

"Hmph! Just know your place!"

They walk away as if they just won a world competition. I see Sai, the guy from yesterday, spare a glance back at me and then turn away. I swore I saw a hint of a smile on his face.

**He knows it's you.**

_Why doesn't he say anything? They would all love have another reason to pick on me._

**He's different too I guess. But he still doesn't say anything.**

_It doesn't matter. It'll take a revolution for things to change around here._

**I'd just kill them.**

_No killing. I don't want it to happen._

**Like you never think about it.**

_I didn't say that._

**But there were some days when you did.**

I stop in the middle of the hallway and glare angrily into space. "You're the reason they hate me!" I shout. If Kyuubi hadn't come to the village, life would be different! I wouldn't be so miserable!

The few kids around me were startled and began to slowly back away.

**Hmph, I guess you hate me for that. It's not like I asked to be sealed in you.**

I clenched my fist and began to shake a little form anger.

**They hate you because I live in you. They hate you because they think you killed your beloved father. But you know what? All that anger they direct at you is really fear.**

"Shut up!"

**They fear me being inside you so they're trying to suppress you. And they'll continue doing so because you won't do anything about it. You're their little punching bag. How long do you think before they break you?**

I cover my ears with my hands as if it would block out Kyuubi. I can feel people start to encircle me a little, curious as to what I was going to do next. What was I to them? Did they look at me as if I was an animal?

**You're the little beat up puppy. But I'll tell you one thing, any person or thing gets tired one day of being mistreated. Eventually people fight back. And when you fight back, sometimes it's their perfect opportunity to strike.**

_What do they want me to? Do they want me to be a monster? I didn't ask for this!_

**And you'll snap too. Didn't that almost happen a few years ago as well?**

_Stop talking!_

**If you go mad, they'll have a real reason to get rid of you and me as well.**

_I can't believe they're trying to antagonize me that way._

I look around the crowd and glare at them. I walk forward and push my way out of them. They didn't dare say anything. I wonder why they didn't but at the same time I didn't care.

**And they have the nerve to call us monsters. Isn't that a little ironic?**

I'm quiet. I don't really know what to say anymore.

**Do you know what you're called Kit? A Jinchuriki.**

I stop walking at the mention of the new word.

**It's a human host that has one of the tailed beasts sealed within a person. And you're cursed to have the strongest of them to be inside you.**

_There's… more of you?_

**I'm the very last one. There's only nine.**

_Are all of you sealed in a human?_

**There are very few of us actually. The ones that aren't sealed in a human are somewhere else.**

_I haven't heard of other tailed demons before._

I looked around to see that I was alone. I made my way up to the roof and decide to talk aloud. "They're all somewhere else? Does someone have them or something? Does someone bad have them?"

Kyuubi is silent and I'm angry that I don't receive an answer.

"Hey!"

**You talk way too much and ask too many questions.**

I try to talk to him again but he's silent now. I grumble and put my bag down and rest my head on it. I'm feeling quite sleepy all of a sudden.

* * *

><p>(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧<p>

"When is he going to wake up?"

"Be patient, Hatter!"

"I don't want to be patient! I want him to awake right now!"

"Honestly, going on about how you want him to wake right away won't spurn him to do it any faster."

I grumble and begin to rub my eye. I sat up and yawned. I saw the white rabbit beside me, suddenly looking glad. "Great, you're awake now! It was very nice of you to return."

I smiled and hugged my legs to my chest. "I don't see why I wouldn't want to. I like it here, even if it is a little confusing."

Hatter gazed down at me and I know for sure that he is happy at what I had just said. I pushed myself up to stand and smooth down my dress. He grabbed my hand and pulled me against him. I feel safe and I lean into his touch. "You left before you even got to have tea. March Hare was disappointed to have missed you again."

The white rabbit coughed into its paw. "The only reason she wants to meet Alice so badly is so that she can discover who had stolen your heart so easily. She might even try to steal you away."

Hatter pushes me away slightly to tilt my chin up and look me in the eye. "She'd be unsuccessful in doing so. And if it were to happen, I'd escape just as quickly. No one could keep me from my Alice."

I smile and push him away playfully. He catches my hand and once again pulls me against him. I've noticed how much he likes to keep in constant contact with me. Hatter always wants to hold me, not that I'm complaining. But it's like he's almost afraid to lose me again.

I wonder how we first met…

Hatter smiles down at me. "Well you have to have tea with us this time. And if not, I might just have to kidnap you."

I laugh a little but then I stop short.

**Wake up Kit.**

Wonderland begins to fade at the sound of Kyuubi's voice. Hatter was suddenly frenzied and called out to me, "You can't leave yet!"

But his voice was fuzzy when he spoke. I tried to speak back but I couldn't find myself to do it. Kyuubi's voice was louder than mine.

**Someone is coming.**

Hatter's hand had shot out and grabbed me. Suddenly our lips met again and Wonderland came back sharper than ever. His hands held me in place, obviously not wanting me to go. I leaned forward into the kiss and Hatter welcomed it. I lifted my hands to wrap around his neck like I had done to Sasuke this morning and-

At the sudden thought of Sasuke I felt guilty. Was I cheating on Sasuke with this guy? I mean, they looked practically identical but they could be two different people. I was so confused. I pulled away and Hatter looked shocked as if he looked like I rejected him.

But who was I seeing? Hatter or Sasuke?

**Come on Kit!**

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

* * *

><p>I stirred and sat up, holding my head. I looked around to see that the sky had become darker than when I had fallen asleep. "I thought you were up here."<p>

Startled I stood right up and saw Kakashi-sensei standing there. "School was out an hour ago. Have you been here the entire time?"

School was out an hour ago? "Crap! I have to get to work!"

I rushed my Kakashi with a quick goodbye and began to run as fast as I could. If Jiraiya was late then he would add a little more to my debt. It was a little cruel but it was an incentive to get me to arrive to work on time.

I actually arrived on time with the little time I had. But I dressed quickly anyway as if I was late to work.

I walk out and I see Jiraiya looking at me. I guess I was a little late. "Sorry Jiraiya. I just um… I…"

His hand stopped me and he patted my shoulder. "It's fine. You're rarely late so I'll let it slide. Now go start you're shift. A group at table nine is asking for you."

Bowing to him, I left to go do my shift. I put on a smile but it faltered when I saw it was Sai and his group again. And alongside them was Kiba. But I composed myself quickly and hid my panic. I walk to the table and try to seem convincing that I am Naruko. "Master Sai, I'm glad to see that you are back. And you brought friends with you as well."

Sai smiles at me and I try to avoid Kiba's gaze. He doesn't know that I work this job. "Master Sai, what would you like today?"

"I'd like to have the herbal tea. What about you Kiba?"

I nod my head and direct my body towards Kiba. Though I had my eyes cast down on the notepad in my hands.

"What would you like to have Master Kiba?" I asked sweetly.

His face grew a little red.

**He doesn't know it's you for sure. Keep it up.**

"What's your name?" he asked.

I smiled and answer, "I am Namikaze Naruko. I suppose that you know my little brother?"

He stared at me little longer before dropping his gaze. "Yeah I do. You two look alike."

**Insult yourself.**

_What?_

**Say something insulting about yourself. Everyone else would.**

"You actually thought I was that monster. I'm insulted Master." I say in a flirty voice. But in the back of my mind I wonder if Naruko really does do this sometimes.

I bowed to them before leaving to take care of their order.

**You should leave, they're talking about similarities. They'll figure out it's you.**

_I can't just leave. I just arrived and I want to work off my debt._

**Plead or something. Make an excuse, say you're dying, I don't care. Just get out of there. They are planning something…**

The more I thought about it, the more anxious I became.

Hinata handed me the tray of herbal tea. I took it with a grateful smile and set the tray down at Sai's table. There are three other's but they have yet to say anything. "Is there anything I can get for the rest of you? You seem awfully quiet."

One of them answered, "We're fine. Thank you for your services Naruko-chan."

"Naru-chan!"

I glance around to see a group waving for me. It's one of my usual groups so I bow quickly and leave to go serve the others. I smile at them and put a hand to my lips. "Please use inside voices Masters. You might disturb the others."

Nothing had happened yet but the anxiety was getting to me. I take their orders quickly and bring it to them just as quickly. I go up to Jiraiya, my teeth chewing a little on my bottom lip.

"Jiraiya, I think I should leave early." I say, trying to keep my voice quiet.

He frowned at me. "It's a little busy today. It's not good if you leave."

"I know I'm sorry. But please?" I say in a sweet voice, looking up at him through my bangs.

He grinned and ruffled the top of my head. "Okay then kiddo. But I want you to make up for this tomorrow."

I grinned and yelled back as I ran to the locker room, "I promise I'll do an extra hour tomorrow!"

I slipped out of my uniform quickly and stuffed it in my bag. I change into my school uniform and walked out the back door. I stop in surprise to see who's there. "Well hello Naruko."

Kiba stood off to the side while the other boys were in the front and I noticed that Sai was missing.

One of them reached forward and I didn't react quickly enough when they pulled a handful of my hair into his fist. "You were almost convincing. It's too bad that my brother knows your sister or you might have gotten away with it."

I growled a little and my hair got yanked a little harder. I yelped and I was suddenly feeling very afraid.

"Isn't he cute Kiba? Doesn't he make a really good looking girl?"

I looked at Kiba and his eyes are to the ground. He mutters a soft agreement.

I was pushed down to the ground when my hair was finally released. I tried not to let the tears that had gathered in my eyes fall.

They were all saying horrible things. They said awful things about me and then suddenly I heard them mention my mother. Anger had risen up in me.

**What are you going to do about it?**

I forced myself up and glared at Kiba.

"Ooh I think he's mad now Inuzuka!" one of them hollered.

**You're going to kill them now? I'd love to help.**

I forced myself to not attack Kiba. He's actually nice to me and probably wasn't actually for this. So instead I ran away.

**I still can't believe you're against killing them.**

I ignored him and just ran blindly. What had just happened broke the straw on my back. I couldn't take it anymore. All I wanted was to just run away. No, not even run away. If I ran away, I could still be found. Rather I wanted to disappear.

Before I knew it I had run into a deep forest. I had no idea where I was going but it was better here than back there. I see that familiar white rabbit and I begin to chase after him.

**Chasing after hallucinations?**

_I don't care!_

The rabbit had suddenly dived into a hole and I followed straight into it.

**Hm, I wonder where you're going….**

I noted Kyuubi's sarcasm but at that moment, I didn't care.


	6. Arrived

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ - that means we're in Wonderland (if you don't see this little guy at the end, that means we're still in Wonderland)

**DISCLAIMER: **characters – Kishimoto, in honor of mu149

* * *

><p>(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧<p>

My eyes shot open and I saw that I was falling. I was back in my Lolita dress but I didn't dare ask how it appeared on my body.

I wonder how long I had been falling.

"_Falling is easy Naruto. It's hard getting back up."_

I smiled at Naruko's voice. Would I be able to see her again?

Would she care if she ever saw me again?

Would Iruka care or Kakashi?

I feel sad now.

Whoever cared about the demon kid?

**Don't ask stupid questions Kit. You know who cares about you.**

_Damn, I thought I could escape you._

**Heh, I'm sealed inside you brat. I'm not leaving anytime soon.**

_Honestly, I kind of wish you'd go away._

**Aw, now that hurts. And speaking about hurt, you're about to hit the ground.**

At that, I began to panic. I didn't know the proper maneuvers on how to land on the ground when you fall from the sky. The ground became closer and closer and I just shut my eyes, waiting to hit the ground.

But instead of that, instead I seemed to slow down and float down gently. I felt my feet touch the ground but I didn't dare open my eyes yet.

"You know Alice, I've waited a long time for you."

Musky vanilla slowly enveloped me and I felt safe. This scent was associated with someone important to me, someone very important. "How long?"

"Forever."

The sounds of the deep voice brought a smile to my face but I still didn't open my eyes.

I could feel an old memory start to surface behind my eyelids. I was young and I had made a very close friend. I remember how happy I was with him. I wonder when I started to forget that part of my life.

"That's a long time."

"Yes, yes it is."

There was a soft pressure on my lips and I felt a hand crawl against the skin of my leg. It moved up and down and I didn't really mind. In no way did I feel violated. The kiss ended but I still felt tingly. I opened my eyes and saw raven hair and dark eyes. But there was something different about them this time.

**Well, well look who it is.**

I look at Hatter and I realized what was different.

I was in Wonderland and Hatter was here with me. But not like in my dreams. It all actually seemed real! Did I cross some border between the real world and Wonderland?

Wonderland wasn't just some dream world…

**A border between the real world and Wonderland…**

Hatter is gazing at me and he looks happy. I smile back at him and feel shy all of a sudden.

I think about how I had gotten here. I was running away from the café. I ran away from the bullies. I ran away from Kiba who had probably helped discover that I worked there.

And then I felt sick.

My body shook and Hatter was alarmed. "Alice, what's wrong?"

Tears streaked down my cheeks and covered my mouth with my hand. I felt weak and I fell to my knees onto the ground.

Had Kiba betrayed me?

I trusted him but had he given me away? Should I have never talked to him in the first place? Maybe if I just never talked to him this wouldn't have happened.

Kiba was kind to me but he betrayed me.

I didn't know that for sure if he did it voluntarily. But either way, I didn't have that much faith in him at the moment. Would I learn to trust him again?

My cries began to get louder and I felt so unstable. Strong hands held me and I was placed in someone's lap. I look up and despite my blurry vision, I can see Hatter frowning and looking concerned for me.

"Shhh… Shhh… it's okay Alice. I'm here. Whatever is troubling you, I will help you forget whatever pain has been set upon you. Now ease yourself." Hatter hushed me. His voice was gentle as his hand that wiped away my tears.

I caught it and held it against my cheek. I nuzzled and sniffled into it for comfort but he didn't seem to mind at all. I think that if I paid any sort of attention to him, he wouldn't mind.

Hatter placed a chaste kiss on my forehead and smiled gently when he saw that I had stopped crying. Next he held up a vial filled with some sort of liquid. I eyed it when popped the cap and brought it to my lips to drink. "You need to drink this."

I had to hold back the moan that almost slipped out. The way he had commanded me in that luscious voice of his really was enticing.

**Don't drink it.**

_Why?_

**If you don't know what it is, don't take it.**

I didn't really have a reason to mistrust Hatter but the vial that he wanted me to take did seem suspicious. I tightened my lips and he gave a devilish smirk, as if he knew that I would do so. He pulled the vial back and instead pressed it to his own lips.

The liquid fell into his mouth and when he finished, he looked back at me.

"Hatter, what are you doing?" I heard a voice squeak out.

The next thing I knew, he had pressed himself against me for another kiss. He pried my mouth open in the kiss and I felt the liquid slip down into my throat. My eyes widened and I pulled away for a moment to cough out whatever I had drunk. Some of it dribbled down the side of my mouth and I wiped it off with the back of my hand.

Hatter pulled me back and he looked down at me. "How naughty Alice, you didn't finish it." He said. He captured me in another kiss. I couldn't help but think that we'd probably be doing this every time we saw we would see each other. It seems to happen every time anyway.

"Hatter!"

We broke apart, much to Hatter's great satisfaction. He glared at someone and I followed it. I wasn't really surprised to see the White Rabbit there. "What do you think you are doing?" the rabbit screamed. Although Hatter didn't seem to really care.

I stared at the rabbit for a while before I realized something. "Hey! Why did you make me fall into a hole in the ground? You could have warned me." I shouted.

The rabbit huffed and crossed his limbs. "I was very late for an important date and you were keeping me up!"

"It's your fault after all." The calm voice from behind me said. I almost shook at him being so close to me. I always went weak around Hatter so I refused to turn around and look him in the eye. He would definitely trap me in those gorgeous eyes of his.

I felt the warmth of his body press into my back, warming the silk of my dress. Hatter's arms round themselves around my waist and he makes himself comfortable. His voice is right there against my ear and I'm lulled by how gentle it is. "You brought him here, so it is only courteous to let me play with him. Those are the rules. The one who shall bring forth a foreigner is required to share that foreigner not only with thy master but also thy kinsmen. Isn't that right Alice?"

The rabbit grumbled under his breath, "He's been gone for too long. What did you expect me to do? I just brought him here to calm you from hysterics."

Hatter is pressed so close to me. His hand rests against my waist but slowly makes its way down to rest on my thigh. All of a sudden I feel self-conscious. "I will keep him here."

I pulled away and glared at him, although he only seemed amused when I did so. "Don't touch me teme!"

He chuckled and took a bold step forward. I suddenly felt like a prey and he was my predator. "Are you going to stop me?"

The dark smile that crossed his face unnerved me so I did what I did best – I ran.

I didn't bother looking behind me but I didn't hear any sounds of pursuit. Regardless I ran.

But I realized how difficult it was to run in what I was wearing now. I had no idea where I was going. I was directionless in Wonderland, through the wild forest.

**Where are you going Kit?**

_I don't know. I'm just running._

**Heh, running is what got you here in the first place you know?**

I ignored him and continued to run. I ran deeper into what seemed like an endless forest before I finally screeched to a halt and took in my surroundings. Catching my breath, I looked all around me.

The trees around me were vibrant with different color leaves. The wind blew gently, rustling them and some light shining through. The light that came through didn't reflect off the leaves but instead tried to penetrate through the color.

I reached up and plucked a single leaf from its branch into my hand. I gasped when I felt the leaf in my hand as smooth as a rose petal. I gasped and dropped it when it slowly shifted to a yellow to a green and then to a purple. I watched as it slowly floated to the ground.

Screeching could be heard but for a moment I thought it was just my imagination. I walked through the mysterious forest.

_Hmm… Wonderland._

**Do you have a short attention span? You did hear the screaming right?**

The screaming broke through my thoughts. I decided to try and find the source of where the screaming was coming from. I listened and tried to determine in which the direction the screaming was coming from. I glanced back at the forest but now it looked like a regular forest; it was just shades of green. I pouted but I knew I couldn't really dwell on it. Wonderland was just so strange.

**This place has lots of surprises I bet.**

I hold my head for a moment. I had suddenly remembered that vial Hatter had tried to make me take. I wondered what it was. Perhaps it was a hallucinogen or something?

"That's a lie! He won't even look at you!"

My thoughts were broken again by the screaming. When I looked at my surroundings, I had reached a leveling of a steep cliff incline and there were two blondes glaring at each other. Was I walking here and I didn't even know it?

**Smart aren't you?**

It looked like they were having a fight and were throwing knives at each other. "Hey," I call to them, "can one of you give me directions back to Konoha?"

Both of the blondes jerked their heads at me, glaring at me in annoyance. One of them was taller and had four ponytails in her head but the other one just had a single ponytail. In fact, they both looked a little familiar.

"Oh! You're Alice aren't you?" the tall blonde asked.

"That's what stupid Hatter calls me."

She smiled and introduced herself, "I'm Dee and this is my sister-"

"Don't say it!"

I looked at the other blonde who was glaring at Dee. She directed her head towards me and said through clenched teeth, "My name is Ino."

Ino? What was she doing here? Did she get lost here too?

Dee flashed an amused smirk before turning back towards me. "You can call her that but she's also known as Dum."

Ino or Dum screeched and stomped her foot. I held back the laugh that was bubbling in my throat.

"You can call me Temari if you wish." Dee said.

"Te-ma-ri… okay?"

"So… you're an outsider right?" Ino asked. She leaned in close to me and was examining me. I hope I wasn't making a bad impression.

Dee sighed and put her hands on her hips. "Dum, of course he's an outsider."

Dum tensed and glared at her sister. She growled at her and tried to throw a knife at her, which missed the target. "I told you not to call me that!"

"It's your role in this world, you can't really ignore it. And seeing as we're a pair, I should be called Dee and you should be called Dum."

"Ummm…" I said, waving my hands to get their attention back. They both looked back at me, their argument still not over yet. "Do you girls fight like this often?"

Dee shrugged her shoulders. "It's pretty recent actually."

"Why?"

The question seemed to fuel her anger and looked at Dum. Her face scrunched up in anger. "Because," she hissed, "Tweedledum spoiled my nice new rattle!"

I stared at between them, Dum seeming to try and scoot away quietly. They were fighting because of a rattle? Dum spoiled Dee's nice new rattle?

_This place really is weird._

**Not just the place but the citizens as well.**

I decided that I probably wasn't going to find my way back with the two girls so I ventured off on my own again. I made sure to be discreet as they began to fight again. I didn't really want to get caught up in their argument. "Isn't there a nursery rhyme about two people with those names? I think I know it…"

**Yes, it was about Tweedledum and Tweedledee and a crow. Why don't you recite it?**

I racked my mind for it and it surprisingly came back to memory quickly. It had been such a long time since I actually thought of the poem.

"Tweedledum and Tweedledee agreed to have a battle; for Tweedledum said Tweedledee had spoiled his nice new rattle. Just then flew down a monstrous crow, as black as a tar-barrel; Which frightened both the heroes so, they quite forgot their quarrel." I said perfectly.

**Heh… definitely they are crazy.**

_Hm… I wondered where the crow went all of a sudden._

**Be careful.**

"What?"

Just then, I crashed into a moving figure and we both toppled over. I picked myself up quickly and mumbled an apology. I looked at who I had crashed into and my eyes widened. He had jet black hair and dark eyes. He was dark and mysterious but not like Hatter. This guy gave me bad chills. I tried to move away but he caught my arm. I regretted wanting to know where the crow in the poem went all of a sudden.

This guy, whoever he was, was the crow!

I stared into his eyes and realized that maybe I should have stayed with Hatter.

"Alice?"


	7. Citizens

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ - that means we're in Wonderland (if you don't see this little guy at the end, that means we're still in Wonderland)

**DISCLAIMER:** characters - Kishimoto, in honor of mu149

* * *

><p>I gazed at the dark eyes of the crow that held me within its grasp. They reminded me of Hatter but compared to him, it wasn't really heartwarming. I felt myself shake in his firm grip and I prayed that someone would save me. I became scared and my breathing was becoming labored.<p>

_Help…_

**And just what do you expect me to do?**

"Are you…?"

The crow stared carefully at me and I couldn't help but compare him once again to Hatter. Admittedly they were similar but they were quite different at the same time. I bet that if I told Hatter that I met someone that looked like him, he would be jealous.

"Are you deaf silly girl?" he asked.

"I'm not a girl!" I growled, forgetting my fear. "And my name is Alice!"

_I just declared myself to be Alice… it's so weird._

**You might as well get used to it.**

He cocked his head to the side a little and smiled… well it wasn't a real smile. It was cold and seemed insincere. "You are _the_ Alice?"

**I don't like the look in his eyes.**

I silently agreed with Kyuubi and nodded my head. "I'm pretty sure I'm the only Alice around. Everyone seems to think so! I'm getting stalked constantly by the white rabbit and dreaming of Wonderland. So I must be Alice!" I shook myself out of his grip and smoothed down my dress.

He chuckled darkly. "It certainly is you. I think you've found an interesting way to travel to Wonderland."

"You know how I got here?"

"Yes, everyone talks about you Alice. Anything you do is known immediately. You are just that important here." The crow said. He walked off and I couldn't help but follow him.

**Why are you following him? We agreed that he is strange and creepy.**

_He knows something and I want to know where I am. It wouldn't hurt to travel with someone who knows the land._

Kyuubi grunted at me – which I took as an agreement - and decided that I didn't like the silence. "What's your name?"

Without looking back, he answered me, "My name is not that important just as my role here in Wonderland is. But yet despite my low status, you have chosen to meet me of all the people in Wonderland. I feel a little honored."

I stopped briefly and shouted, "Wonderland! You mean like the book? Alice in Wonderland?"

**You never cease to amaze me Kit.**

He looked back at me and shook his head. "Are you playing some sort or trick on me? Is this all funny to you?" I asked again.

"Not I for sure but I'm sure he does. It his game and he loves to play, hoping that you would come back to him."

"Who?"

He shrugged his shoulders at me and continued to walk forward. "Who else?"

I pouted and I muttered the answer, "Hatter…"

He chuckled once again and I huffed. "So… what is your role?" I asked. I traced my memory but I couldn't really remember a crow character in the story of Alice in Wonderland.

"My role is not that important. Even so, I must play my role correctly or else I might be replaced. Already I am on thin ice. If I were to be replaced, I would not know what to do."

_I wonder what would happen if I didn't play my role correctly…_

**I doubt you would. And even if you did, I bet you wouldn't even get a slap to the wrist.**

_You mean that if I did, I'd just get a little slap?_

**No, I mean you wouldn't get that badly punished.**

_Why didn't you say that before?_

**Wow Kit.**

I shook my head and looked back at the eerie crow. "So if this place is Wonderland and I'm Alice-"

"Don't forget Hatter. He is awfully important in your role, Alice."

"My role?"

"Yes, your role. Everyone with a face has a role. Faceless characters are gratuitous at best. They are the first to be replaced." The crow said.

I scoffed and crossed my arms. "That's not possible! Everyone has a face! Even I know that!"

**You just insulted yourself. You know that right?**

I stopped walking and growled, "Would you shut up?"

The crow looked back at me and frowned. "But I have yet to say anything. How rude of you silly little girl. Just wait until you meet March Hare; I hope she gets the best of you."

"Is that a threat?"

The crow smiled at me gently and even though I'm sure he meant it in a friendly way, it gave me goose bumps. "Maybe," he hummed, "or I could get the best of you. And that is a promise."

I no longer wanted to be around this guy. "Freak!" I shouted as I ran the opposite direction of him.

As I ran, Kyuubi voiced his thoughts.

**He almost asked you to-**

_Don't say. I just might die if you do._

**You should feel blessed Kit. You're quite attractive to both genders, androgynous or not.**

_Androgynous? Whatever, that was just creepy._

**Seriously Kit, you're a fine thing despite the fact that you're an outcast. Sasuke is such a lucky bastard to have you…**

I stumbled and finally stopped. What if I never got out of Wonderland? What if I never saw Sasuke again?

**Don't worry about it Kit. You always have Hatter.**

_But I want Sasuke with me too!_

**Whiny brat.**

"Shut up!" I screamed.

"You're quite the rude one to scream out loud to nothing. Perhaps you're hallucinating, hm?" A foreign voice announced.

I whipped around to come upon the sight of a man sitting on a giant mushroom, smoking a hookah. I rubbed my eyes to check to see if the sight was real. When I looked up it was still there. "Is that real? Wait, that's a giant mushroom! It could be radioactive or something! What are you doing on it?"

The man I was looking at had dark hair pulled up into a spiky ponytail. When his gaze was set on me, I caught between thinking he was either sleepy or bored. He puffed out a ring of smoke which circled around me. I caught and waved my arms to fan away the scent. "Such a stupid girl. You can barely make out up from down in Wonderland. What on earth does Hatter see in you?"

"You tell me…" I muttered under my breath.

"I was the one to ask the question, stupid girl. The least you can do is answer it. When someone asks a question, it is implied that they do not know the answer themselves, thus needing the thoughts of others. I would call you a stupid blonde but that would be an insult to the other successful blondes in the world. Therefore I will not call you a stupid blonde as I do not want to remain ignorant such as you."

I just stared at him stupidly. He broke my trance when he blew another puff of smoke in my face. I coughed and waved it away. "Could you stop blowing that in my face?"

"Yes," he said before he blew another ring, "I could. But I do not want to, so I shall not."

**This guy sure is annoying. Why don't you kill him?**

"You are quite the impatient and ignorant one." The man commented.

I ignored what he said and took a deep breathe. "What's your name?"

**We'll kill this guy and then next comes the crow.**

"Stupid girl."

"Stop calling me stupid! And I'm not a girl!" I shouted at him. I was starting to become really frustrated.

The man scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I will call you something else when you can be described as anything other than! And do you not know that it is common courtesy to introduce yourself before asking for another's name? Of course you do not! Only those with common sense and courtesy would know this etiquette. This brings me back to the fact that you are quite lacking in the intelligence department."

_Wh-What…?_

**He called you stupid.**

_Why does he have to use such big words? It was confusing!_

**That guy is probably right about you being stupid.**

"Well stupid girl? I am waiting."

I sighed but decided that it was supposed to be a decent thing to do. I put on a pleasant smile and curtsied. "Hello, my name is Alice. It is very nice to meet you. May I please have your name?"

He smiled and shook his head a little in amusement. "Much more pleasant although you are still lacking intelligence. Very well, my role in Wonderland is of the caterpillar. Regardless of this title, you may call me Shikamaru if you wish."

I titled my head to the side briefly. He played the caterpillar. But he didn't really look like one!

Shikamaru smirked at me. "Not everything is as it seems stupid girl." He blew another ring of smoke and directed it at me once again. I bent over and I coughed as I waved my hands to clear the smoke away. When I rose up again, Shikamaru had gone.

**Let's track him down. That guy seriously pissed me off.**

I shook my head in disapproval before I decided to just continue through the landscape. "Curious and curiouser," I muttered, "no matter who I talk to I just end up getting lost and confused."

**Curiouser isn't a word you know**.

_Does it really matter?_

**Yeah, it does. You can't just make up words.**

_Look, if I say curiouser is a word then it is!_

**You little brat.**

_Let it go. Besides, you're not even helping me! You're supposed to be giving me answers, not telling me what I already know!_

**Even if I did give you the answers, you wouldn't get it. You're kind of stupid.**

I growled at loud and stomped my foot a little. "Ugh! You're not helping me! So just shut up now, I don't want to listen what you have to say anymore!"

**That is quite childish of you.**

I plugged my ears with my fingers as if that could block out Kyuubi's voice. "La la la la la! I can't hear you!"

**Alright brat, fine!**

"Thank you very much!" I smiled in satisfaction and thought briefly and what to do to leave Wonderland. "I guess the first thing to do would be to find Hatter. I'm sure he would tell me how to leave this place. Although, usually I just wake up and then I'm home."

**I don't think that will work since you're already awake.**

"I thought I told you to be quiet." I said as I crossed my arms. "Now back to business; how to find Hatter and get out of here."

I waited a little but there was silence. "No fancy opinion Kyuubi?" I said sarcastically. And there was still silence. And then I felt a little guilty for snapping at Kyuubi. "I-I'm sorry Kyuubi. I didn't mean for you to actually just stop talking."

Still it was quiet. "Fine! You can sulk for all I care!"

"You're quite strange."

I huffed and put my hands on my hips. "Well you're not too normal yourself! And you are some friend! I apologized and you totally ignored me!"

"I don't believe we have actually met before."

"Don't be an idiot Kyuu! And what is with your voice?"

"You don't like how I sound?"

I was startled then. The voice that I was talking to was definitely not Kyuubi's. It wasn't as deep as his was.

"You're strange but you're cute. Perhaps you should keep me company for a little longer." The voice spoke again.

Whipping around, I was surprised to see have seen who I was talking to. He looked around my age, maybe a little older; he had red hair, a tattoo with the kanji 'love' on his forehead, and had green eyes. But the thing that I couldn't dismiss was that he had cat ears, a tail, and was floating above the ground. I shrieked a little when I noticed that his tail was winding slowly around my arm. "You're… a cat?"

He cocked his head and stared at me. "I am a cat. And what are you supposed to be?"

I titled my head to the side in question. "What do you mean what am I supposed to be?"

"That is the question that I have just asked you. Are you not going to answer?"

"What am I?"

The cat sighed and shook his head a little. "You are hard of hearing aren't you? I have asked that question and yet you repeat it to me. Answer my question first before you start with your own trivial ones."

"I'm human of course. What else would I be?"

The cat shrugged and rolled a little in the air. "How would I know?"

I shrugged back a little but decided that I needed to get out of here as soon as possible. "Could you tell me where I could go from here? I got lost talking to the caterpillar, Shikamaru."

"Well that depends on where you want to go." He said with a small smile. I could tell that he wasn't used to smiling often.

"I don't really care that much-" I started.

"Then it doesn't matter where you go."

"… so long as I get somewhere." I finished.

"You are sure to do that as long as you walk the distance."

I thought that the answer was true enough but I wanted to have some of my other questions answered as well. "What kinds of people live here in Wonderland?"

His arm stretched out to the right, and I noticed that the glove he was wearing was in the shape of a cat paw. I kind of wanted to squeeze the pads. "There in that direction lives Hatter."

Hearing that Hatter was possibly nearby made me a little relieved.

"However in that direction," he said again this time with his arm stretched out to the left," lives the March Hare. Visit whichever you wish' they are both mad either way."

"I don't want to see crazy people!" I complained.

"Oh you can't help that. We're all mad here. I'm mad, you're mad."

I pouted and crossed my arms. "How would you know if I'm mad?" I questioned.

"You must be," he said with another small smile, "or you wouldn't be here."

I wasn't sure of what he meant but decided to continue on. "How do you know that you're mad?"

"To begin with, a dog is not mad? Do you support that?"

I shrugged my shoulders a little. "I guess…"

"Well then," he continued, "you understand that when a dog growls when it is angry and wags its tail when it is happy. Whereas a cat, such as myself, growl when I am happy and wag my tail when I am angry."

"That's called purring isn't it? Not growling."

"Call it what you like. Are you going to Hatter's tea party?" he asked, changing the subject.

"I would like to but I wasn't invited."

"You will see me there." He said before vanishing.

When he vanished, I wasn't even a little bit surprised. Anything was possible in Wonderland and you had to expect the unexpected. I considered which way I should go and then the cat appeared again. "By the way, what is your name?"

"Alice." I answered. I thought it was a little strange that he asked. I thought that everyone in Wonderland knew who I was even though I didn't myself.

"As I have thought." The cat said before disappearing again. I was about to ask his name as well. I waited a little, seeing if the cat would return but he did not appear again. I decided that I would not wait any longer.

I walked forward a few feet and I heard his voice again. "You are going the wrong way."

He was behind me and I whipped around to see him actually standing on the ground. "You keep on disappearing and reappearing. That's kind of a waste of time."

The cat was relaxed despite my annoyance. "It's easy. You should give it a try."

"Disappearing?"

"No, vanishing as I do not disappear."

"No thank you, I'll pass."

The cat appeared beside me. "You should go in the right direction."

I sighed and I was ready to just hit myself. "Very well then, perhaps you can tell me what direction is right and the other is wrong."

"It is not about right and wrong but rather it is about which is right and which is left."

Huffing again I tried to keep a cheery attitude despite my growing impatience. "Then I guess I should go right?"

"Exactly, just follow the path."

"What pa-"

I stopped in surprise and found that the surroundings have changed without my notice. I walked into a dark forest and along a dirt path. "I don't remember any of this."

The cat smiled and disappeared… vanished before reappearing on a nearby tree branch. "That's because you've missed the important date. We've all missed you Alice."

I ignored his words that the rabbit has said to me before moving on. The forest I was in was a little different than the previous one. This one was dark but it eventually started to lighten up as the break of the trees began to get wider and wider.

The cat muttered something about eager but I ignored him. I was making progress and I didn't want to get side tracked again.

I began to run, pushing myself closer to the sun and I realized how badly I wanted to leave Wonderland. This place was like the cat said; this place was mad.

I broke through the trees and found myself in this strange area. There in the middle of a garden was a long, sheet clothed table, it had many confectionaries such as tarts and cookies decorated up and down it, there was many china placed on top as well, and there was a great number of seats that were empty.

Despite the many seats there were only three people were seated at the farthest end. And the head of the table there sat Hatter. The smirk was clearly visible from where I stood. He rose from his seat and looked at me with gentle eyes. "Welcome Alice."


	8. Forever

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ - that means we're in Wonderland (if you don't see this little guy at the end, that means we're still in Wonderland)

**DISCLAIMER:** characters - Kishimoto, in honor of mu149

* * *

><p>Seeing Hatter, I felt so relieved and my feet seemed to move on their own towards the table. I was so happy to see Hatter. Our gazes were locked on each other but I broke the contact. I suddenly found myself to be embarrassed; I couldn't believe that I had thought I was so happy to see him.<p>

I looked at the other two people who were seated among Hatter. There was a small boy who had mouse ears and appeared to be sleeping. I giggled a little at how cute he was; his read was rested against a china plate with a cup of tea in one hand and the other holding a cookie. Although on top of the boy was a girl with bright red hair and glasses and bunny ears, using him as a cushion as she spoke to Hatter.

I knew instantly that she must be the March Hare.

_That looks uncomfortable…_ I thought. _But at least he's asleep_.

"Welcome Alice." Hatter called out.

I smiled at Hatter and decided to sit by them. "No room!" the hare screeched from all the way across from the table. She took a cup in her and swirled the tea in a little.

I stared incredulously at her as Hatter's voice came through in my head. "So sorry but it's a bother that there is no room left. You will have to come by another time."

"What?"

"No room!" the girl screeched again before giggling a little.

I huffed. "There's plenty of room." I said firmly as I sat myself down at the opposite end of where Hatter sat.

The girl stopped giggling and looked at me. She raised her hand up and said, "Have some wine."

I looked around the table but I didn't see any wine glasses or even wine bottles. All there was around the table was tea. "I don't see any." I remarked.

"There is none." She said as she flicked a sugar cube into the grass.

I pouted and glared at her. "Then it's stupid to offer any." I growled.

"You're stupid to sit down without being invited." She retorted.

"You said that there is no room for me but there _is_ plenty of room!" I shouted.

Hatter smirked at me, probably getting his amusement out of seeing me frustrated. He spoke in that deep voice of his and asked, "Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

I stared at him in question, wondering if he was serious.

He continued to stare at me and repeated his question, "Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

I blinked at him in confusion. "I think I can answer that… maybe." I muttered.

The girl voiced her thoughts to me, "Do you mean that you think that you can find the answer to the question?"

"Exactly." I confirmed.

"Then you should say what you mean." she said back.

'I do! I mean what I say; it's the same thing."

Hatter shook his head in disagreement and argued back, "It's not the same thing! If it was, you might say that 'I see what I eat.' Is the same as 'I eat what I see!'"

The March Hare added, "Or that 'I like what I get.' Is the same thing as 'I get what I like!'"

"You might as well say," the small boy said while in his sleep, "that 'I breathe when I sleep' is the same as 'I sleep when I breathe!'"

"It is the same thing with you." Hatter concluded and the conversation dropped.

I pouted; I felt like they were picking on me.

It was silent for a while until Hatter pulled out a watch from his pocket, looking at it uneasily, shaking it a little, and holding it to his ear. What was he doing?

He stared at me and then asked, "Do you know what day it is?"

I looked up in consideration and said, "The fourth."

"Two days wrong!" sighed Hatter. "Karin, I told you butter wouldn't suit the works!" he said looking angrily at her.

Karin (or March Hare) looked down and played around with a tea cup. "It was the best butter." She muttered.

"Yes but some crumbs must have got in as well. You should not have put it in with the bread knife." Hatter mumbled back. I was very unsure of what they were talking about.

The March Hare took the watch from his hands and sighed at it disappointedly. She dipped it briefly in her cup of tea and pulled it back to the surface, staring at it again. She suddenly had a big grin on her face as she exclaimed, "It is ticking! It's ticking again!"

I walked over to see the watch that the March Hare was holding and I gasped at it; it wasn't an ordinary watch. "This watch tells you the day of the month! It doesn't tell you the time!"

Hatter shrugged at the surprise. "Does your watch tell what time it is?"

"Of course it does! Time is still the same all year long!"

"Does it tell the year?"

"No! I wouldn't want a watch that tells me the year. It's take it quite a bit of time for it to finally hit the twelve mark."

"It is the case with my watch." Hatter said, taking his watch back from the March Hare.

I looked at Hatter and tilted my head in confusion. "I don't understand."

He smirked at me before looking at the young boy. "The Dormouse is asleep again." He said, pouring a little bit of tea onto the boy's nose.

I was about to yell at him for doing that but the Dormouse didn't seem to be disturbed too much. Instead, he wriggled his head a little and he said without waking up or opening his eyes, "Of course… just what I was going to remark on myself."

Again, I was just baffled.

"Have you guessed the riddle yet?" Hatter asked.

I couldn't help but think that he liked to change topics fast. There must be something that he's trying to keep from surfacing into the conversation. I had no answer and that's what I said to him. "What's the answer?"

"I haven't the slightest idea." He said, giving a small smile.

"Nor I." said the March Hare.

Now I was getting really irritated. I rubbed my temples in an attempt to soothe my rising anger. I tried to give a pleasant smile and asked, "Then wouldn't you rather do something else other than waste the time asking riddles that don't seem to have an answer?"

"If you knew Time as well as I do," Hatter said, "You wouldn't talk about wasting it. It's him."

Again, I was so confused. "I don't understand."

Hatter tossed his head and he had a look of contempt. "Of course you don't! You have never even spoken to Time!"

"I guess not," I mumbled, "but I know I have to beat time when I learn music. Or something like that I think…"

"That accounts for it." Hatter said, "He won't stand beating. However, if you were to be kept on good terms with him, he would do almost anything you would like with the clock. For instance, if it were nine o'clock in the morning, just in time to begin lessons; you would only have to whisper a hint to time and the clock spins! It's time for dinner!"

March Hare sighed, "I wish it really was dinner…"

I smiled at the thought. "I like that. I would be able to skip ahead to eat ramen! But if you just change the time so quickly like that, I'll never be hungry and won't have the time to burn off energy." I said, thinking it over a little.

"Not at first," Hatter interrupted, "but you could keep it at half past one for as long as you would like."

"Is that how you manage time?"

Hatter shook his head, suddenly giving off this aura or mourning. "Not I!" he started, "We quarreled last March - before _she_ went mad – you know." He pointed his tea spoon to Marche Hare. "It was at a grand concert arranged by the Queen of Hearts and I had to sing a song: _Twinkle, twinkle little bat, how I what you're at…_"

He looked at me and asked, "You know the song perhaps?"

I shrugged a little and said, "Something like it."

"It goes on like this: _Up above the world you fly, like a tea tray in the sky, twinkle twinkle-_"

The Dormouse snorted a little and began to sing in his sleep, "Twinkle twinkle twinkle… twinkle twinkle…"

He went on for quite a bit of time that Hatter and Marche Hare had to pinch him in order to get him to stop. When he did, Hatter continued with his tale, "I had hardly finished the first verse when the Queen jumped up and screamed, 'He's murdering the Time! Off with his head!'"

"That sounds ridiculous!" I voiced.

"And ever since that moment," Hatter threw his head back, "he won't do a thing I ask! It has been six o'clock for the longest while. No breakfast, lunch or dinner. Always tea time…"

Seeing how sad he looked, I walked up to him and ran a comforting hand through his hair in attempt to soothe him. "Don't worry. I'm sure that Time will forgive you."

Hatter smiled at me and stood from his seat. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close. "I believe he already has if you have returned to me. I have waited such a long time for you Alice…"

I blushed and pushed against him a little to give me a little space. "Why do you always have to do something perverted whenever I'm around?"

He smiled gently and tightened his grip at my waist. "It's because you're so precious to me. I can't help myself when I'm around you and I can't control myself when your presence is nearby."

My blush became darker; Hatter had quite the charm. I wanted to push up on my toes and kiss him but a new voice had cut through our moment.

"Let him go Hatter. You know how aggravated the rabbit gets when you start breaking the Rules."

I looked to see the cat was sitting in one of the seat, reaching for a tart.

Hatter growled at him, "Keep your tongue Gaara."

He released my body anyway.

I smiled at the cat – Gaara – and said a thank you to him. I looked back at the Dormouse, still sleeping. "Why is he sleeping? Shouldn't he be up and about like you guys?" I asked.

No one answered because the Dormouse answered himself, "I like sleeping… When you sleep you are more alert once you… twinkle…"

When he dosed off again I couldn't help but smile. He was adorable. He mumbled in his sleep and snored softly. I would have stared at him longer but then I saw a flash of white. I turn away from the Dormouse and see the White Rabbit among us! He went to where the cat was sitting and took a seat at the table. "Good evening Alice! It is a nice pleasure to see you still in Wonderland. You have quite the habit of dropping in and then dropping out. I hope you've had a nice stay so far." He greeted to me.

I tilted my head to the side.

Hatter had just explained to me that time basically stood still in this place; he said that Time has not moved from six o'clock. But when I look up at the sky, I the sun is clearly out! And yet the White Rabbit was bidding me a good evening.

Truly, I'm confused.

"But the sun… it's not evening…" I tried to say but I my mind was in dizzy state.

Time didn't make sense.

"It's six o'clock…" the Dormouse mumbled again. But this time, he opened his eyes a little.

Karin clicked her tongue and shook her head. "Six o'clock it is, sir. Time has not changed. Now it is just as good as a… a spoon!" She was suddenly distracted.

She giggled like mad and even the Dormouse joined in. "I believe I have told you before Alice," Gaara said from behind, "they're mad. Pay no mind, it's just who they are."

The Dormouse spoke up, "But the Red Queen would rather have Hatter sane!"

Hatter's eyes had sparked a little into that crimson color when he turned angry. "That pink-haired wench can cut off her own head for all I care!" he said angrily. Who was this Red Queen?

The White Rabbit was apprehensive. "Be careful what you say! You might lose your heads if she hears such a thing!"

Karin shouted, "Already lost them!"

The Dormouse and her busted out in laughter. I really was beginning to understand the meaning of 'mad' the longer I stayed in their company.

"Do you know why a raven is like a writing desk?" Hatter aimed the question towards me; but unlike the first time he looked quite serious. I couldn't help but think that there was something else that he wanted to say. He just wasn't coming out with it but yet I couldn't encourage him to voice his thoughts.

Instead, I turned to the White Rabbit and stated to him, "I believe you owe me an explanation."

He looked at me in shock and said, "I beg your pardon?"

"Why did you bring me here? And why does Wonderland exist? Does it really exist?" I asked quickly. I had all these questions and yet no answers.

The White Rabbit looked off briefly to the side at Hatter and then back at me. "Tell me first what your thoughts are about Wonderland."

"My thoughts? Why?"

"Do you think this place is real? That we are real?" he asked. I looked up briefly to see everyone waiting for my answer. I was put on the spotlight.

"Y-Yeah! Of course I think this place is real! I mean… it feels real. There's no way this could be my imagination or a hallucination. You're real… well mostly he is to me." I explained, pointing a finger to the body behind me.

I didn't need to look back to see Hatter's pleased smirk to single him out. I continued on, "This place feels a lot more real than my other world. Does that sound sad?"

The rabbit nodded and set its paw down on the table. "Wonderland, this place, this space in time has no name and is not defined by physical terms."

Again, I was confused.

"He means," the Dormouse muttered (and I hadn't even realized he went back to sleep!), "that Wonderland is real but the space Wonderland occupies is not."

"Thank you Konohamaru."

I was happy to have learned the Dormouse's name but the atmosphere was serious at the moment. "You're welcome…"

I turned my attention back to the rabbit. This was really becoming a headache. I'm not much for science but in order to exist, you had to occupy some space right? I inquired to him.

The rabbit explained, "Oh yes Alice! It is very much possible! Wonderland can only exist in a place that is not existent! You have noticed that time and space does not follow the order of your realm. As per the case here, time can remain unchanging in one area. But in the land of the Red Queen, time can move in the blink of an eye! One moment it is noon and then suddenly it is time for supper."

I was sort of following to what he was saying so I nodded my head. "In accordance to space, it is infinite and nonexistent at the same time. You could be standing in a single spot but have just ended up miles away from where you stopped. Also, if you are walking in a straight line you can blink-"

"And be in an entirely different place within a short time…" I finished.

"Exactly! Have you experienced this before? You must have!"

I nodded my head in affirmation.

"Yes, of course. This happens so as to assure that you do not lose your guiding when traveling Wonderland. Now do you understand Alice or are you confused?"

I nodded my head again. At the corner of my eye, Gaara had vanished. "Now the thought of Wonderland was not constant; this place was different, and so were our Roles before you came back among us. You – the foreigner – have the power to change this space to what you wish it to be. That is what you did several years ago."

To say the least I was surprised. "I made Wonderland?"

"In a way you did. Of course Hatter has more of a say so than you because he is the master of Wonderland. If he hadn't taken such a fancy to you, this place would have stayed the same as it was so many years ago – dull. After, this place had changed into what you see now. But when you didn't return Wonderland ceased to be wonderful to put it lightly. Hatter was so devastated this was almost a wasteland for his emotions mold Wonderland." Rabbit explained, his eyes lowering to the floor at the end as if in thought about the once Wonderland.

I wonder how Wonderland looked like when it was 'devastated'. I glanced at Hatter briefly before looking back at Rabbit.

He continued to speak, "Hatter is the creator of Wonderland, regardless of the Roles of the Red and King and Queen. Naturally he has more power than you Alice, since you also have a little bit of power. We are at the mercy of what he feels for us. He has the power to create such a place and keep it constant enough to be called a reality. We've always found comfort in Wonderland and we're forever grateful Hatter has brought this place to us. But even he has to bend the Roles and Rules that he has set."

"His role, the Hatter, is of the character from _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ though he is nothing like the one in the story book. Gaara is the Chesire Cat, though I feel it strange because he is not really the smiling type of character. But your role is the most important! If you were to die, I have no doubt this place would self-destruct."

The thought of Wonderland just disappearing made me sad. But if I were to just be gone, why would this place go away too? I decided to ask, "But you said that Wonderland is connected to Hatter's emotions! He's Sasuke in real life, he must be! Their faces are the same anyway! How would my death cause-"

"Oh he cares so much about you! I'm sure if death or some other tragedy would strike you, his feelings would become highly volatile. Wonderland would be destroyed with such capricious emotions. We would all be destroyed in the process and there would be no resurrection of Wonderland. But of course, in any unhappy state you are in results in a dark change of scenery. He is always in a depressed mood from your absence."

I cringed at the thought. When I first dreamt of Wonderland, it did seem a little dull. But the more often I visited, the brighter it became. To think of its collapse made me shiver.

"It's not a mood," Karin commented, "It is a personality trait for him."

Karin's comment cheered me up a little and I giggled when I saw Hatter's disapproving glare. She feigned an apologetic face but still looked smug.

Rabbit nodded his head absently but had a smile on his face. "Let us continue with our discussion. There are many things about Wonderland that pertain to you."

"Like what?"

"Such as the outside regions of Wonderland."

Hatter seemed to have tensed at the subject and his eyes blazed to red. "That is enough! Mind your tongue or I will have you stuffed Umino!"

The rabbit, Umino, cringed from Hatter's rage. I wanted to hold him and soothe his fear. "Alice needs to know! If Akatsuki gets hold of her because of her lack of knowledge then-"

There was a sudden crash and we all jumped in shock to see Hatter glaring fiercely the white rabbit, his hand still holding the remnants of a broken tea cup. "If you say one more thing," he hissed, "then I will replace you from your role!"

The white rabbit was cowering in his chair, frozen in fear from Hatter's threat. I wasn't sure whether to calm Hatter down or calm Umino.

Hatter stood from his seat and left, the direction he walked in covered in fog. He was gone just like how Gaara disappeared.

"Are you okay Rabbit? I'm sorry got so angry at you." I said apologetically, going to him and patting the top of his head.

He was calm now and had a small smile on. His foot was tapping a little from my patting but he shook my hand off after a few more strokes. "Yes, I am fine. Thank you. Hatter is just very sensitive when it comes to subjects about you so we must be careful in what to say in his presence. Perhaps I did go a little far…"

He jumped out of his chair and looked at his pocket watch. Unlike Hatter's watch, it was ticking and working. "It is getting rather late. Would you like to take residence in my house tonight Alice? I would like to have you as a guest."

"I think that would be nice…" I looked back at the table but everyone around had disappeared and the table was clear – not even the table cloth was there anymore.

I followed the white rabbit and I looked back again. I gasped when the table was not there! But there was a blue rose. I ran to it quickly and picked it up. Attached to the rose was a note. It read:

"_The raven glanced to the sun_

_And gasped at its beauty_

'_I have waited a long time for you' the raven called out_

'_How long?' she whispered endearingly_

'_Forever…'"_

"That's a long time I whispered."

"Alice! Please hurry!" the white rabbit called.

I ran back to him still holding the rose and the note. There was a soft whisper of the last line of the note.

"_Yes. Yes it is._"

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


	9. Return

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ - that means we're in Wonderland

**A/N:** Sorry to have kept you all waiting so long

**DISLCAIMER: **characters – Kishimoto, in honor of mu149

* * *

><p><em>This life that remains the same – but I change, I try to fool myself into believing things are going to be better, but life goes on…<em>

I turned to lie on my side and groaned, my head feeling a little achy.

_Should I stay or should I go?_

The words register into my mind. My eyes opened slowly to catch sight of a green curtain. My mind was in a bit of a fog so I processed everything slowly. I looked around briefly, knowing that my room didn't have any shade of green to its color scheme. It was orange with a splash of black so that it wasn't too blinding.

Since when had my room turned green?

I sit up slowly, still taking in my surroundings.

_Just an illusion_

"I'm… listening to my iPod?" I whisper to myself. I pull out the ear phones and stop the music to keep it from playing any longer. I walk towards the curtains and pull them apart, my eyes hurting at how bright the sun shone.

I turned away from the light, though I relished how warm it felt. I looked around the room and I recognized the structure of the room. The furniture was different but it was replaced with the things from my memory.

But looking at this room brought a sharp pain to my head. I clutched it and groaned, bending over and trying to force the memory away.

It was either a memory or a dream.

I wasn't too sure. I only knew that I wanted it to stop. I remember screaming and another boy with me. I was trying to blame something on Kyuubi. I… I'm not sure about the rest. I know that Iruka was there and he was trying to stop me from… doing I don't know what.

The pain subsided and I took a deep breathe. I touched my cheeks only to realize that they were wet. Was the pain so intense that I cried without knowing? I wiped at my face, trying to look presentable.

"Oh good, you're awake."

I jolted at the sound of the voice and looked at the doorway. I was relieved to see Iruka there, smiling at me. I remember how nice he was to me. But I started to push him away when the troubles were starting to come down. I didn't really want him involved with my trouble. He would get in trouble too.

I felt a less severe but still sharp pain from looking at him briefly. The dream or memory, it gave me a brief image of Iruka covered his hair. I fought down the shiver that crawled down my spine.

Iruka came into the room and placed down a set of clothes. "I… I still remember this room, even with the furniture." I said softly. I wasn't sure why I said it but it gave me a sort of comfort. I heard Iruka chuckle and pat me on the head.

Yeah, he was really nice to me back then and he still is now.

"I found a uniform that might fit you. He said that they were your size. I hope the size is about right, I wouldn't want you to show up wearing…" Iruka's voice drifted as he looked me up and down.

I looked down myself and gasped in horror, my face probably glowing instantly red. I was still in the maid uniform! The white linen was covered with a bit of dirt. I instantly clasped the apron and fisted it in my hands. I'm so embarrassed! The first time in a while talking to Iruka and being in his house and I'm in a dress!

"I… How did you…?"

"I was walking home from getting groceries and I saw you just lying on the ground. I brought you to my house and tucked you in. I figured you wouldn't want your sister to know about this."

I nodded and bowed a little in thanks.

Iruka took my shoulder firmly and looked down at me. "Naruto, what happened to you?"

Looking down, I let go of my apron and noticed that I had left some wrinkles in it. I would have to iron that later. "I left work early and…"

And then it was a blank.

Iruka waited patiently but he could see that I didn't have anything to say anymore. He got that idea that I didn't remember. "Well, you must not be feeling that well with that bump on your head. Of course the doctor said that it was not that bad but a bump is a bump. He just recommended that you get a bit of sleep and some good food when you wake up."

I mustered up my voice and said, "Thank you Iruka. It really means a lot to me." And I really meant it. I worked up the courage and gave him a brief hug that he returned.

"It's nothing. You should get dressed quickly. I made a little breakfast to go for you. And there's a friend for you downstairs as well. He's been waiting for you and he's quite impatient."

He left the room before I got to ask who it was. But then I smiled when I thought of the only person who cared the most about me. It had to be Sasuke!

With the thought of the dark haired boy in my mind, I dressed quickly and packed my things in a bag that I guess was also delivered to Iruka.

**I wouldn't be surprised if it was Sasuke. Knowing him, he must be giving Iruka a ton of grief.**

_Kyuubi! You know what happened last night, I know it! I can't remember!_

… **I'd rather not say. It's not really worth the trouble of telling. Just hurry up and go to your boyfriend.**

I smiled, thinking about Sasuke again.

_I can't wait to see him again._

**You're like a lovesick schoolgirl. You just want to see him and do this and that with Sasuke.**

_I don't know what this and that is but I just want Sasuke to kiss me!_

**And maybe more. Perhaps you'll go further beyond in such a small amount of time. He did give you a 'job' down there when you woke up in his house.**

I blushed red and was ready to say something back but then there was a knock at the door. I noticed that the outfit was still sticking out. It probably wouldn't matter to Sasuke because he's already seen me in the maid dress but it's still embarrassing. I stuffed it in quickly and made myself look decent.

**Eager, aren't we?**

Kyuubi chuckled and my smile widened when the door fully opened. But it dropped when I saw that it wasn't Sasuke. Seeing the face before me brought the memories of last night back to me.

"Kiba?"


	10. Comfort

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ - that means we're in Wonderland

**DISCLAIMER:** in honor of mu149 – characters belong to Kishimoto

* * *

><p>I was really eager to see Sasuke. After all, he makes me really happy and he's probably that cares about me to a maximum. It would make sense that he would be the one to see me. But he wasn't at the door, like I expected (or wanted) him to be. Instead, it was probably the last person I wanted to see at the moment.<p>

"Kiba?" I said in confusion. I took a hesitant step back, like he was going to hurt me or something. I knew that probably wouldn't happen. Kiba wouldn't really hurt me, but the people from school would do it. I went rigid at the thought that he might have possibly led them here.

Then suddenly, I decided to be angry instead of afraid. Kiba betrayed me! He didn't stop those guys from picking on me! I thought he was my friend!

He saw the bitter look on my face and put his hands up. "I swear! I didn't mean for it to happen! I promise you that I had no idea that you worked there! And even if I did, I wouldn't have said a word! Please, just let me explain!" Kiba said quickly.

I huffed at him and walked past him. I didn't want to hear anything he was going to say.

"Come on Naruto!" he pleaded.

I turned back and shook my head angrily at him. "Go away Kiba! I don't want anything that has to do with you!"

"Naruto!" he whined behind me when I turned my back.

I turned a corner in the hallway to look for Iruka. If I found him then he would make Kiba leave me alone and leave the house. But he wasn't in the living room. I saw that the door to the backyard was open so I stepped outside to see if he was there. I looked around to see that he wasn't there either. I turned back to see Kiba blocking my path to the inside of the house.

"Stop running from me!" he pleaded again.

"I'm not running," I argued, "I'm looking for Iruka!"

"You're running from me! Just let me explain!"

I finally gave in with an angry groan. "Fine!"

Kiba looked relieved and removed himself from the doorway to let me in. I stepped inside and waited impatiently for whatever he was going to tell me.

He looked nervously at me then took a deep breath.

"You see… while I was on my way home these guys from school just came up to me and asked me if they wanted to hang out. They had something about going to this little café and they wanted me to tag along with them. I was kind of doubtful of them because, you know, those guys have never really talked to me before and I think I only have a class with one of them. I asked them why they wanted to hang out and they said I got on the basketball team so I figured that they were on the team too. And then I saw you working when we got to the café and I knew that they must have been up to something. I tried to get them to leave before they could do anything bad but then you left early…" Kiba explained, not skipping a beat in his explanation.

The anger melted away when he explained his story. And I couldn't find a hint of a lie in his eyes or body language. I guess that all made sense now. But then the next thing he said made me angry all over again. "I was joking when I said that you looked hot and-"

I turned on my heels and walked back around the house. Kiba still continued behind me, pleading. "Iruka! Where are you?" I called out; I was starting to get really annoyed.

"I'm in the kitchen!"

I do an about face and push past Kiba, making my way to the kitchen. I know it wasn't Iruka's fault but I felt anger when I saw him in the middle of the kitchen cooking. "Why did you let him in?" I said angrily.

"Just let me explain!"

Turning back to Kiba, I had intended to yell at him. But seeing how desperate and frantic he was, I began to feel sorry for him. It was a misunderstanding after all. He tried to keep my secret from being discovered and I did blow it up myself for listening to Kyuubi and leaving early. But then Kyuubi began to speak to me.

**Why should you listen to him? He's just as bad as them! He didn't even stop those boys when they started on you!**

This time, I allowed my anger to flourish. I could feel a little bit of Kyuubi's power pumping through me a little. I clenched my fists and glared up at Kiba. "What did you ever do for me? Huh, Inuzuka? I'm waiting for that apology that you owe me! Where is it?"

Kiba immediately bowed down. "I'm sorry Naruto! You know that! I didn't mean for things to go like that! If I had known the outcome, I would have never gone in the first place!"

Before I knew what I was doing, my hands had grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled his face close to mine. "Your apology sucks! I hate it! Why don't you just get down on your knees or cower before me!"

Kiba paled, knowing that he'd never seen this side of me before. I smile dangerously at him. "You should beg for mercy…"

"Naruto!"

I looked back at Iruka, my glare now fixed on him. I let go of Kiba and face him instead. "You're just as bad as them! You hate me too!"

He flinches but he still stands his ground. It aggravates me and I immediately go up to up to him and grab the collar of his shirt. I looked at him, daring to defy me in any way. His eyes were frightened now and then my anger instantly vanished.

Now all I felt was guilty.

I let go of him and back up, now wanting to just die. I'm mortified with myself! How could I just jump the gun like that and hurt the only people who are nice to me? I don't want anyone else to turn against me. The thought makes a few tears spring to my eyes, ready on the edge of falling.

I stare up at Iruka and I expect him to either still be afraid or angry at me. But I'm surprised to see that he's actually smiling gently at me and he comes down to my level and hugs me. "I'm so proud of you Naruto. You were able to get a grip on yourself this time and control yourself. You've become stronger…" he says gently to me.

A few tears slip out but I try to prevent myself from crying anyway. I muster up a smile and ask, "You really think so?"

Instead of him answering, Kiba did. "Of course. You're a lot stronger than I am. I'm proud to call you my friend."

I glance up to see Kiba smiling and holding out a hand for me. I take it and he pulls me up, taking me into a bear hug. I gladly accept it, a few more tears squeezing out of my eyes and seeping into the sleeve of his shirt. "Thanks Kiba." I laugh softly.

I put my arms around him and squeezed him as tight as I could. I looked up to see him blush and awkwardly pat me on the head. "Don't mention it."

I giggled when Kiba leaned down and sniffed me briefly. "You smell like perfume Naruto."

"Oh!" Iruka cut in, "I almost forgot! You have another visitor Naruto! I'm sorry, please come in!"

We all turned our heads to the new visitor, who was staring at me and Kiba wide eyed. Looking into dark eyes, I realized how much I missed them in the first place. Surprised, I let go of Kiba and took a step forward. "Sasuke… "

"Uchiha?" Kiba asked in surprised.

I reached an arm to Sasuke. I had expected a gentle hand but I was pulled away harshly. "We'll be going to school now."

Iruka and Kiba stared as Sasuke pulled me away. I did a quick wave and yelled when I reached the door, "I'll see you later!"

Sasuke didn't bother to slow down, not even as we exited the house and reached the car that was waiting outside for us. "W-Wait! Sasuke!"

He ignored me and practically threw me into the car when he ripped the door open. He came in after me right away and pinned me to the seat. Sasuke was starting to scare me a little. Why was he acting so hostile?

Without breaking eye contact, he ordered, "Take the Ichihara road to school!"

I glanced up at the elderly man that sat in the front section of the car. He looked at the rearview mirror and asked, "Are you sure young master?"

"Don't question me."

Sasuke's tone made me flinch and I watched as the driver nod his head and raise up a black screen to close the small opening.

The instant we were isolated, Sasuke leaned in for a harsh kiss. He had grabbed a fistful of my hair and dove right in. I winced at how he had pulled my hair, I wasn't really into that kind of stuff. But the way he was kissing me made me forget and I just melted into him.

There was a fluttering in my stomach and warmth slowly growing inside of me. But before I could really relish it, Sasuke pulled away and bit my neck – hard.

I yelped at how his teeth sank into me. I wasn't really getting any pleasure from hair pulling or neck biting but the way he dominated over me gave me a thrill anyway. I think that if anyone else tried to do that to me, then I would outright punch them in the face.

Of course… who would want to touch me?

Other than Sasuke.

Judging by the way Sasuke was handling me, I bet it wasn't to comfort. I realized it was a day to show his dominance and that I belonged to him. At least that's what I thought.

He licked the bite and pushed himself up to look down on me. His dark eyes were focused intently on me. "You shouldn't forget who you belong to." He said firmly.

Although he was being serious, I couldn't help the smile that had come onto my face.

Sasuke frowned at my smile and his glare intensified.

I ignored his confusion and reached up to grab him and pull him down to kiss me. I craved his touch and his kisses a lot. This time, Sasuke was hesitant and I took the lead. I had let my tongue work its way into his mouth, catching off guard. I smirked into the kiss when he moaned against me.

I pulled back and smiled. "I didn't even know I had a master. Perhaps you should put me in place?" I teased.

He blushed and I couldn't help the smile on my face grow wider. I had to force down my laugh. "Is something wrong Sasuke?"

Sasuke was still silent as I reached up to comb through his hair. It was really soft and I could easily run my hand through his dark locks. Instead of answering me, he just lowered himself down and connected our lips together. He wasted no time in instantly defeating me and taking rightful control.

I always yearned to be held preciously and touched so passionately. But I had never thought that I could want it so much once I got my wish. Sasuke was giving me all the affection I had ever wanted in my life. In a way I was ashamed that I could give in so easily but you want the things you lack in right?

Lost in his affection, I didn't notice when Sasuke's cold hands started to unbutton my shirt or when I began to push against him to feel his erection against my leg. Once the shirt was open, he wasted no time leaving little marks everywhere he could find.

I shyly looked down at him and flushed when he looked back at me. His eyes shined with an unconquerable lust that wouldn't be defeated until it was satisfied. I moaned when his hands touched a particularly sensitive part of me leg. In an instant, his lips were on mine again.

I found a perfect opportunity to encourage him so I thrusted my hips up and hissed at the friction. It's pretty obvious that Sasuke was heavily affected because he grabbed my waist and immediately began to grind into me. I can't help but shout his name.

He groans quietly when he leans over me. I feel a warm coil suddenly release and I cum into my pants. And Sasuke came too because he bit my neck while his hips jerked a little into mine before relaxing.

We stay like that for a while but then I start to get uncomfortable. After the high, I realize what we had just done and I'm embarrassed all over again. "Um… Sasuke? Can you get off? Please?" I ask quietly.

He pushes himself up and looks down on me again, looking a little apologetic. "I'm sorry Naruto. I didn't mean to be so…"

"It's fine." I say. I lean up to kiss his forehead, and then I pulled back and grinned. "You look hot when you're jealous. Do you know that?"

He straightened himself up from me and glared. "Who said I was jealous? I just didn't want you so close to Inuzuka."

I sit up and lean against Sasuke. "Like I said, it's hot."

Sasuke sneered at me before reaching down to the floor and pulling out a bag. He put his hand inside and pulled out a pair of pants and handed it to me. "You should change into that."

I took the pants and looked at him. "You were… planning on doing stuff to me?"

"I hoped…" he said quietly, facing away from me.

At the way he faced away from me, it meant two things: he was embarrassed and he was giving me time to change into the spare trousers. I also faced away from him and tried to change as quickly as I could. But I'm clumsy so it took longer than I expected. When I turned back, I noticed that his pants were also different. He changed so quietly.

I put my soiled pants into the bag and folded my hands together, unsure of how to fill the silence. Sasuke pulled me against him and put his arms around me; I returned the gesture and rested comfortable against him. "You're more perverted than I thought Sasuke." I mumbled.

He looked down at me and frowned. "What does that mean?"

"You were jealous of Kiba, drag me into your car, molest me, and then basically say that you were planning it. I think that makes you a pervert." I say with a smile this time.

Sasuke lifted my chin up with his hand and mumbled against my lips, "Are you complaining?"

I smiled and pecked him on the lips. "Of course not."

"Good." He growled and leaned back down for another, longer kiss.

I pulled back and smiled again. With Sasuke, I've been smiling a lot. More than I had been in the last few years of my life. It was nice to smile, especially when Sasuke made me smile.

I felt the car stop and I looked out the window. The black screen lowered in the front and the driver announced, "We have arrived young master."

Sasuke nodded to him and opened the door. I grabbed our stuff and stepped out of the car with him. When we stepped outside, he tapped the hood of the car and it drove away. I handed Sasuke his bag and thanked him. "Thanks for kidnapping me and taking me to school."

He leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed and pulled away. "Not in front school Sasuke!"

He smirked devilishly and took my hand. "Let's go to the library then."

"But no one goes there!"

"Exactly."

My eyes widened and then I squeezed Sasuke's hand.

"Okay."


	11. Destroyed

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ - that means we're in Wonderland

**DISCLAIMER:** in honor of mu149 – characters belong to Kishimoto

* * *

><p>(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧<p>

"Is she alright? She's not moving! Do you think she could be dead?"

"You better watch your tongue!"

I rolled on to my side, thinking of Sasuke. I was starting to think that real life wasn't so bad as long as Sasuke was with me. He's the best thing that ever happened to me and he would never let me go. I heard people talking again, "She looks dead."

Someone scoffed. "Alice just moved not too long ago. And you continue to say she looks dead!"

"Hmph… Very well, I take it back. I suppose that if she was actually dead then Wonderland would be gone already."

Oh yes, I recognize that tone; I had met her not too long ago. I open my eyes slowly, still feeling sleepy. I didn't want to move from where I was, I was very comfortable. I looked up at the two rabbits and asked, "Don't you two have something better to do?"

"You're late Alice!"

For some reason, I'm not even surprised to hear that anymore.

I sat up and I realized that I was inside a house. Combing my fingers through my hair, I looked at both the white rabbit and the March Hare and asked, "What time is it?"

Hare shrugged her shoulders. "Time enough. You're still here so what does it matter?"

Again, I wasn't surprised by the answer.

Glancing around, I realized that I was actually on a couch in the middle of a sitting room. It had a very homey feel to it and I felt comfortable in the room. But I had to say anyway, "You like green a lot, huh?"

The room wasn't overwhelmingly green but… it didn't hurt to put other colors in the scheme. But then again, I kind of couldn't say the same thing. My room was a bright orange.

The white rabbit nodded his head and smiled. "You like it? I just remodeled and I certainly find this color more attractive!" He stepped away and pulled out a pocket watch again. "But once again, you're late Alice! You've missed morning tea! Time does not like to be late you know."

I grinned and stood on my feet. I fixed up the couch I rested on before turning back to the others. I followed them as they walked out of the room. "Is it possible for Time to be late?" I asked.

The Marche Hare looked back at me and smirked. "You don't even have the idea of something as trivial as that! Ha! I really have to wonder what Hatter sees in you." We walked out of the house and down a path.

I rolled my eyes and pouted. "Yeah, you're really nice Hare." I said with sarcasm. She huffed and walked away from us from an opposite path from us. Was she really jealous of me? I guess so with the attitude she was giving me. I didn't even do anything to her!

It couldn't be bothered though. I looked back to the white rabbit and gave a small smile. "Sorry, did you have something planned today?"

"I presumed that you would want to see Hatter again, as he would with you. I'm sure if you came to Wonderland and left without his notice, he would be furious! I was going to teach you how to navigate through Wonderland but you arrived late!"

"I apologize." I say sweetly, "please lead the way."

He nodded and I walked behind him as he led the way. I thought that we might lose March Hare but I figured with Wonderland we would only run into her again.

**This place is so strange but yet you continue to willingly come back.**

I smiled when I heard Kyuubi. _Where have you been all day?_

**Ha, as if I'd want to stay around to hear you and that pretty boy mess around. I just tucked myself away after such an exhausting day.**

_You 'tucked' yourself away? What, you mean you tuned us out?_

**Even beasts grow tired you little twit.**

I frowned at Kyuubi's jab so I didn't say anything back. Instead, I turned my attention to the White Rabbit. "Hey," I said quietly. He heard me and turned his head slightly toward me to show he was going to listen. "What's on the outer regions of Wonderland?"

At my question, his steps faltered. But he answered me with some sort of urgency in his tone, "It's best that for me to not tell you. Hatter might follow up on his threat if I do so."

I nodded in understanding but I was irritated anyway. "Could I ask another question then?"

"Go ahead."

"You're just a rabbit while the rest of Wonderland I've seen look like regular people. Only some of them have protrusions from their body to show what they are, like March Hare. Why not you too?" I asked. I tried to word it as best as I could but it was a little confusing.

"I prefer to stay like this. I feel that it comes more naturally and plus it keeps _him_ away." He answered.

I was relieved that he understood my question but I perked that he put an emphasis on "him", which I had no idea who that was. "Who are you talking about?"

"A man of pure evil that you will never want to meet…"

I laughed a little but stifled it down when he glared at me. I continued walking behind him, remaining silent the rest of the way.

"Here we are!" he announced.

I glanced up and saw a giant house painted black but had vibrant colors adorning it. We were already there? I looked the house up and down and asked, "This is Hatter's house?"

"Yes. Now I have to make my leave – important business to attend to. I will see you in a few minutes." He announced.

I looked back at the White Rabbit. "You mean hours?"

"Time passes by rather quickly in the Queen's land. What will be hours to you will be just a few minutes to me. Now I make my leave. Good bye Alice!"

I waved to him as he left. I wondered if I shouldn't bother asking questions and just welcome everything strange in Wonderland. I turned my attention back to the house and smiled; I would get to see Hatter! I jogged my way up to front door and knocked, waiting eagerly.

**Are you hoping that he will open the door and invite you in for tea? What if he is out or doesn't want to have business with you?**

I sneered at Kyuubi's comments and knocked on the door again with more force. Maybe I knocked too quietly the first time. Instead of the door opening and my hope of seeing Hatter greet me, it opened slowly to reveal a long hallway. With caution I stepped inside the house and announced, "Hello! The door was open so I'm coming in!"

**You're not going to narrate your entire walk through this house are you?**

_It's the polite thing to do!_

**Hmph, you're a moron.**

I frowned at Kyuubi's attitude. Why was he so cranky?

I shook it off and walked down the hallway, glancing at open hallways. One of the rooms I saw was well… dismantled. I'm sure at point it was lavishly decorated and beautiful. Instead the room was just a shell of what it once was; the couch was overturned, bookshelves were destroyed with wisps of books just barely hanging on, and tables and stools were destroyed. I wonder what happened.

**He must have thrown some sort temper tantrum.**

The next room I peeked into was unlike the last; it was incredibly neat. It looked a bit like a study. There were many neat stacks of books around the room. I stepped inside the room with caution and walked up to one of the stacks of books. I made a face when I saw the cover of the book. I picked it up, trying to make sense of the title.

"It reads _'scisyhP nmutnauQ'_. What is that?" I ask to Kyuubi.

**Jibberish…**

"Ha ha Kyuubi. That wasn't helpful."

I put the book down and moved to a book that I found on the desk. I looked over it and made the same face that I gave when I picked up the first book. I picked it up and read the title out loud, "This one says _'dnalrednoW in elicA'_. Is this Russian or something?"

**Actually… I think it may be backwards Kit.**

Spotting a mirror on the wall nearby, I take the book and hold it in front of it. In the reflection, it makes sense now. "It's _Alice in Wonderland_! Why are all the books written backwards?"I ask in awe. What kind of books were these?

**You are asking the wrong person. I have no clue whatsoever.**

"You can't be serious!"

I jumped at the sudden outburst and twist myself around. There was no one around me so the outburst came from outside the room. Or maybe… I ask, "Am I hearing things Kyuu?"

**There's a room next door.**

Setting the book down, I look around to see that he was right; there was another door in this room. Putting my hand on the knob and I slowly peeked inside and the first person I see is Temari – or Tweedledee. She is glaring at someone, and that someone happens to be Hatter who is sitting in a large chair. Her glare is fierce but he remains unfazed. "Don't you even care? You know as well as I do that things are getting out of hand! What are the rest of us supposed to do?"

What were they arguing about?

Leaning against the door more, I was hoping to listen better. But instead I put too much weight forward and I fell inside the room, becoming the center of attention. I look up and gave a sheepish grin to Tweedledee and Hatter staring down at me; she looked irritated while he looked amused. I didn't need anyone to tell me that I was definitely blushing in embarrassment. I stood up hurriedly, bowed, and messily said, "S-sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt and- I'll just be going now!" I make an about face.

"Wait!" Hatter called before I could take a step forward away from them.

I flinch and turn my head back to see Hatter, his hand was out to me and it was motioning me to come back to him. "Dee was just leaving."

I glanced towards Tweedledee who looked ready to maul Hatter. But instead she bowed and stood stiffly and left without a word. When she was out of the room I faced Hatter and asked, "Was that okay? She didn't seem very happy about-"

"Where did you go?"

Obviously Hatter wasn't focused on his previous conversation with Tweedledee. Though it seemed like he didn't care about what happened anyway. So instead of trying to push him, I ignored it. "What do you mean where did I go?"

"Rabbit said that you disappeared on your way to his house which I find to be quite rude. After all, he went through the trouble to offer you the hospitality of his home and yet on the way you just leave." Hatter stated.

"Oh… yeah I guess I did." I look up in thought, trying to recall the day's events before answering. "Hm… well I was at my old sensei's house and I was going to stop by during school but my…"

At the next memory, my face heated and I stopped talking. I remembered what Sasuke and I had done and it was embarrassing to talk about. "I… I was busy…"

Hatter raised an eyebrow and began to stalk towards me. "Busy?" he echoed.

I could only nod while he stepped towards me. He continued to loom closer and I was growing more nervous. "Busy with what Alice?" he asked, in a politely frightening tone.

Strange enough, I felt some exhilaration the closer he came towards me with the added mix of his husky voice. Once he pressed himself against me, he repeated the question in a whisper right next to my ear. "J-Just things…"

He smiled… well smirked before leaning down to bite my neck. A moan just carelessly slipped out and I regretted it; I knew it would only fuel him more. So I pushed against him with as much force as I had and said, "No! Stop!"

Hatter stumbled backwards and glared at me. He came forward again and grabbed at my hands, holding them firmly. "Why? You enjoy it! I know you do!"

"But… I don't want you!" I blurted. It was probably the wrong thing to say. I did want him but there was someone else… Sasuke. I met Sasuke first.

He froze but pulled me against him and whispered against my lips, "You're lying!" He took my mouth in a firm kiss but I pushed away before I knew I would melt into it.

"No! I have someone already! I'm seeing someone who is really important to me!"

"No… you're lying Alice." Hatter whispered. But he looked as if he didn't believe what he just said. He just stared at me and I wanted to take him into my arms again. I knew I just crushed him but when I tried to reach out, I began to feel myself slip.

I was leaving Wonderland already. I tried calling out, "Hatter…"

He doesn't move and I'm already leaving.

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

I sit up with disappointment just to see that I'm in my room. I don't think he took it so well…

**He'll get over it.**

I shook my head. I had a very strong doubt he would; he looked so brokenhearted when I said I didn't want him.

Taking me out of the moment, my stomach growled loudly. Yes, I was very hungry.

**I'm not surprised. After all these events, you did skip out on meals quite a bit.**

I jumped off the bed and made my way towards the kitchen. "Ramen will definitely soothe me!" I assure myself. I took out a cup and poured water into a microwavable mug. I set the time on the microwave and just waited. And while I waited, my mind drifted to more important things to think about.

**Ichiraku's new flavor of ramen is not considered "more important things".**

"How would you know? You've never had one of their delicious bowls of ramen! Ramen is the greatest food ever made!" I praised.

**You can't live off of ramen forever! There is little to no nutritional value to those things!**

"Says you!" I said as I grabbed the mug and poured it into the cup. I waited briefly for the hot water to cook the noodles. I tested the noodles to see if they were done and smiled when I saw that it was complete. I grabbed chopsticks and put my hands together. "Ittadakimasu!"

**Idiot…**

The doorbell rings before I can even put a noodle in my mouth. I take my cup with me as I go to answer the door. I take a mouthful before opening the door to see who was on the other side. I swallow the hot noodles and though it burns down my throat, it didn't really catch my attention. "Sasuke?"

I couldn't believe that he was here at my doorstep. He was breathing heavily and his eyes were very zeroed in on me. From his condition, I was a little hesitant to let him inside. He seemed… a little riled up from something.

"Um… did you run here?" I ask.

Sasuke nods. "Y-Yeah…" he says breathlessly. I notice that his hand is scratching at his pants, as if trying to grasp them. Was he getting fidgety? Was he nervous? He clears his throat and asks, "Can I come inside?"

I moved aside and let him inside. "Sure! Come in." I welcome to him with a shy smile. I couldn't believe that Sasuke was here in my house!

**I don't know Kit… this doesn't seem like a good idea. Your sister will be home soon.**

_It seems like Sasuke has something important to do. And plus, Naruko will be at work until midnight. She's working an extra shift today._

I followed after Sasuke to see him just standing in the middle of the living room. I set my cup down and walked to him. "You don't have to stand you know. You can-"

"Naruto! Are you seeing anyone?" Sasuke suddenly shouted.

I jumped at his outburst. "Wh-What?"

His gaze wavered slightly but then he kept a firm sight on me. "I was wondering because… it's not like either of us made anything official and…"

"That's ridiculous Sasuke! Who could I possibly-"

"Is it Inuzuka? Is he the one?" he shot back angrily, his hand tightening into a first.

"He's a friend Sasuke! A _friend_! What the hell are you thinking?" I yelled at him. This was ridiculous; I told him how badly I'm treated by everyone else. How the hell did he come to what he was thinking?

"Answer the question." Sasuke muttered but his anger was still the same.

I grew angry and stomped my foot. "Why would you even think about such a thing Sasuke! You already know my situation! But if you're really serious, then no I am not seeing anyone else. Where did you get that idea in the first place?" I growled.

Sasuke's head snapped to me and he was glaring. "But you said that you were seeing someone that was important to you!"

"I never said that to you!" I yelled.

I only said that to… Hatter.

The room was silent but the air was tense. Sasuke sighed and sat himself on the couch. He dropped his head into his hand and combed his hair back before letting it fall back into place. "I was so sure…"

I wanted to continue to be angry at him but seeing him look defeated, I softened my gaze. My anger drained and I sat down right next to him, close. I put my hand on his leg. "You were so sure about what Sasuke?" I asked.

"_About us._" Hatter's voice whispered clearly in my ear. But I gave no indication that I had heard him.

_Kyuu…_

**I know what you're thinking. Perhaps Sasuke and Hatter are one and the same.**

_Is it possible?_

**You did tell Hatter what you said and Sasuke said the same thing. Perhaps they are the same person.**

It was really Sasuke? I thought Hatter looking similar to him was a coincidence. But if they're the same then… I was never really cheating on Sasuke in the first place. I stared at Sasuke and smiled. I was so glad I didn't have to choose between two people. "Maybe that place is nothing but an illusion. It shouldn't become a reality…" Sasuke whispered.

I wasn't exactly sure what he was talking about. But if he really was Hatter, and I had a very good idea he was, then perhaps he was talking about Wonderland. "Whatever world you want to live in Sasuke, you have to create your own reality. Create what is real to you."

Sasuke's head rose and gazed at me. To my surprise, his eyes were lined with tears looking almost ready to fall. I frowned at such a sad face. This wasn't the Sasuke I knew; I wanted him to be smirking at me and holding me.

Slowly I reached out to cup his cheek and gave a gentle smile. He grabbed my hand and kissed the palm of it, causing my heart to flutter. He glanced at me and leaned in to kiss me before I could even think about anything else. I froze for a moment but then put my arms around his neck.

**Kit, you shouldn't do this. Something bad will happen.**

I ignored Kyuubi's voice, just wanting to be lost in Sasuke. But I promised myself that I just wanted to indulge shortly before sending Sasuke away with my reassurance that I only belonged to him. Sasuke leaned back, causing me to land on top of him. I pulled away and breathlessly sad, "You take my breath away."

Sasuke smirked and placed a chaste kiss on my forehead. "I'm the one who should be saying that. You're too perfect… too perfect for me."

I blushed and hid my face in his neck. But his hand brought my face up for another kiss, which I didn't deny myself of. One of his hands made its way up my shirt, caressing the skin of my back. Suddenly I found myself on my back, Sasuke hovering over me. I was grabbing onto his hair and deepening the kiss. I could feel us melding into one another.

I know I promised that it would only be short, but I was starting to get lost in it.

**That's enough.**

Kyuubi's command still didn't stop me.

_**Now.**_

Reluctantly I pulled away but Sasuke only chased and pulled me in for another kiss. I turned my head away from the kiss but Sasuke just latched onto my neck. "S-Sasuke please… we need to sto…" I brokenly whispered, but his touches were stopping me from completing what I had to say.

Sasuke's mouth trailed up to my ear and whispered, "I'm possessive."

Hearing him talk to me in that tone, I lost it again and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Naruto?"

My eyes snapped open and my heart stopped skipped a beat, but in a bad way. I pushed Sasuke away and looked to see my sister gaping at us. I immediately panicked and sat up, making Sasuke sit straight as well. I looked back and forth between them, tried to dig through my mind for an excuse but… what could I say?

"Um… Naruko this is Sasuke. Sasuke this is my older sister…" I said quietly.

Sasuke straightened himself a little and nodded to her. "Hello…"

Naruko glared at me, ignoring Sasuke. "What is this?" she asked harshly.

I bit my lip. And looked at the wall past Naruko. "Sasuke, you need to go." I managed to say. I pleaded to her with my eyes.

Sasuke made to move but was stopped by her voice. "You stop. Naruto, does he know?"

I tensed and looked to the ground. I couldn't keep my gaze with her. "Sasuke, you need to go!" I said more firmly. I hoped that he would move quickly. I knew where this was going if he didn't move fast out that door.

Naruko shot a look at me before stepping me forward and pulling me towards her. "He doesn't know and you have the nerve to manipulate him!"

"Please stop!" I begged. I didn't want her to tear me apart in front of Sasuke.

"You think you can just ruin lives? How dare you?" she shouted. Her hand around my arm tightened and I winced – she had a tight grip on me.

Sasuke stepped in between us and put me behind him, protecting me from her. "Stop! Don't blame Naruto for something that I did!"

I had tried to block out my ears from the noise but I heard Naruko say something about me seducing Sasuke with my chakra. This was all too much to handle. The next thing I knew I was struck across the face and Naruko yelled at me to apologize. I held my cheek but didn't do anything else when she started to manhandle me.

Sasuke yanked me away from her and yelled not to touch me. I brokenly heard myself say, "Please leave… Just leave Sasuke…"

I could feel his gaze on me and I wanted to meet his eyes. I rose my head up slightly to look at him. But then I turned my head away and scrunched my eyes close when Naruko yelled again. "Why don't you tell him, Kyuubi no Kitsune! That boy isn't human!"

I wanted to beg, plead, throw myself onto my knees, or even kill myself to make this all go away.

But nothing I could do would stop what was happening.

Naruko grabbed me again and put me behind her. I put my hands to my ears; I didn't want to hear what she was going to say… I knew what she was saying.

I'm a monster… garbage… I shouldn't be alive.

I found the strength to look up again at Sasuke. He stared at me and maybe it was just my (hopeful) imagination but he looked ready to reach out for me and hold me. But then something in his eyes stopped him, almost startling him.

He turned away and left.

Finding my voice I yelled, "Sasuke!"

I ran right out the door, searching frantically for him. But it was dark, and he was probably blended into the night already. I looked around again, squinted my eyes to see if maybe he was still close by. But there was no such luck for me. My days with Sasuke and my happiness reached the end of its road.

I crumbled onto the asphalt, and let myself cry. "He left…"

**Kit…**

"Kyuubi…" I whispered, "Please tell me things will be okay…"

He didn't answer.


	12. Broken

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ - that means we're in Wonderland

**DISCLAIMER:** in honor of mu149 – characters belong to Kishimoto

* * *

><p>I couldn't sleep.<p>

I don't see how I could after the trauma that just happened just eight hours ago. How could I?

Sasuke knew about Kyuubi now. If he didn't know who Kyuubi was, no doubt he'd go look it up, ask some people about it and also push himself even further away from me. He would want nothing to do with me now. But then again, I didn't really expect him to stay…

_Yeah right_ I told myself. I couldn't reassure myself.

**You should just forget about him.**

"Yeah right." I whispered. That was easier said than done. But then again, I had gotten along with very few connections in my life. I lost my parents, I was estranged with my sister, so it probably shouldn't matter that I lose another person in my life.

I was fine with losing Sasuke.

… Liar.

I shouldn't have gotten so caught up in it all. He was bound to leave me sooner or later; I knew this from the beginning.

"That doesn't make it any easier to be without him…"

**You should just forget about him.** Kyuubi repeated

"No! I want him here with me… to make it all better…"

**You're going to keep hurting yourself like this unless you stop.**

"But all I can see is Sasuke… leaving me." I said in a strained voice. I couldn't even recall the other memories I had of him. All I could focus was his expression and him running out the door. "He didn't even bother to let me explain…"

**Then I guess that only shows what kind of character he really is. You should worry about something else… like your sister.**

My head shot up. In all my mourning I had forgotten why I was so miserable in the first place. My anger spiked instantly. I stood up from my bed and angrily made my way towards my door. "It's all her fault! If she didn't show up then I would still have Sasuke! If only I could get rid of her!"

I raced down the hall, not even listening to any of the things Kyuubi was saying to me.

I was happy for once in my life and Naruko destroyed it within minutes! She needed to be punished! She needed to pay for what she did to me!

**So you can go after your sister but not the brats at school?**

"It's different," I said out loud, "what she did was far worse than they could do to me."

I stopped in my tracks when I reached the kitchen. Naruko stood in the middle of the kitchen making breakfast, wearing one of the aprons from Jiraiya's café to prevent any mess on her clothes beneath. She seemed to be in a chipper mood. And those only made me frowns and clench my fist.

What? Was she celebrating that she had successfully taken away my happiness?

**That bitch.**

That bitch…

But wearily I sat down at the table and looked at the stack of pancakes.

Naruko turned around and smiled at me. "Hey! Eat up before you go okay?" she said.

I took a nice pile of eggs from the bowl and onto my plate. But I didn't taste anything when I chewed; all I could focus on was just wringing her stupid neck… that's where the voice box or whatever is isn't it? Maybe if I could crush it she could never ever use her stupid mouth to ruin my life.

She took up her own seat and helped herself to the food. She saw that I wasn't eating and stopped chewing to talk to me. "Not hungry? You know that breakfast is the most important meal of the day right?" she said lightly.

She was acting casual but that still couldn't erase what she did last night…

Unless what happened last night was actually a dream and Sasuke is still head over heels for me.

But no, it was entirely real last night and it wasn't a dream.

I was about to excuse myself but she spoke before I got out of my seat. "I got a job offer Naruto." She announced.

"That's really great." I mumbled. What a surprise, all the good things happen to Naruko.

"It's a position to design for a fashion company. They pay well and the hours are flexible. I could be home earlier instead of working late nights." She continued. It sounded nice; anyone who worked would kill for those benefits.

"You should take it."

"The job is in the Land of Fangs."

My heart stopped and I almost stopped myself for smiling. She should take the job and move away from me. I'd rather be emancipated and just make it by instead of living in comfort with Naruko. "I heard that the Land of Fangs is nice. I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

"We're both going."

I stood from my seat and slammed the table top with one hand. "Are you crazy? Why would I go with you? You ruined my life!" I shouted.

Naruko was shaken at my outburst but I could see her try to be firm. "It was for your own good."

I grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled her closer to look me in the eye. "What part of isolation is good for me?" I growled.

"He… was scared… of you…"

I released her and began to rub my eyes. I was starting to cry and I hated it! I didn't want to look weak in front of her! I wanted to intimidate her with my fury! "No!"

Maybe it really was just me, creating this illusion so that I could have something for myself. I didn't know what to think anymore. "You saw it Naruto. He left because he was scared of the truth."

She stood up and looked down at me. "I did what was best for you. You were keeping this from him and he would have felt more betrayed. This isn't something that you can just stow in the back of a closet when people come into this village. Anyone new that steps inside the borders of this village will know who you are. You can't hide who you are Kyuubi no Kitsune, I know."

"You don't know Sasuke!" I said weakly.

I shook my head again. I felt Naruko pull me into a hug and try to soothe me. "If we go to the Land of Fangs, you can make a new beginning for yourself if you learn to control yourself. No one over there knows about you at all. You can make friends and find another love."

My knees were weak when she released me. She patted the top of my head and kissed my forehead like she did when we were kids. "Don't be late for school now."

* * *

><p>(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧<p>

"Sasuke."

"You better have a good reason for dragging me here!"

"… I wanted to talk."

"I was busy! You can't just call me whenever it is convenient for yourself!"

"Getting so worked up. You surely must be a raven."

Sasuke growled and leaned back in his chair. He took in the surroundings of the room and hoped that Naruto had not peeked into this room when he came into the house. There wasn't just scattered papers and flipped over furniture. There were broken tea cups, smashed statues, and ashes of certain things thrown about.

The only tidiness of the room was the circular table and the two chairs placed to face each other. And at the person opposite of him he glared fiercely at them. That damn man thinks that he can just call him like a damn dog. "I should kill you for what you've done."

"Is that how you talk to your big brother? The one who as given you this gift?" the other said as he did the trademark smirk of the Uchiha family.

"Itachi," Sasuke growled, "you could have not picked a worse time."

"Mind your head _Hatter_." Itachi said calmly as he stirred a spoon in an empty cup, "I can't believe you had yet to give up that title."

"Send me _back_!"

Itachi ignored his younger brother's menacing tone. He cocked his head to the side carefully as he looked at Sasuke. "I have something that you might like to know-"

Sasuke cut in the middle off his brother's sentence. "I could care less what you have to-"

"-especially since it is concerning your pretty little _Alice._" Itachi said as he stressed the name.

Sasuke stiffened but nodded his head. He would listen.

"Excellent." Itachi leaned back in his hair and grabbed the card that rested in the velvet of his own hat. He flipped it over to see the face of the card, the joker. "He has come back."

"Who has come back?" Sasuke asked.

"Jiraiya."

Sasuke glared at the empty tea cup before him. "Why?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"You did only agree to ten years. I suppose he was able to stay away what with his new business and that line of gaudy books that he publishes. But he's made his return, that is what is important."

"No! I still haven't found-"

"Haven't found? But if you haven't found little Alice, then who were you molesting in the guest room and in the car just a few days ago? I know that you do not touch people so easily."

Sasuke sucked in a sharp breath of air. "How did you-"

"The staff does ultimately answer to me. I like to keep tabs on my little brother, make sure he is not causing trouble."

Knowing that Itachi would only keep him longer, he finally gave in to what his brother wanted. "His name is Uzumaki Naruto."

Itachi's humored smile turned into a frown of displeasure. "Namikaze Minato's son? I would think that they would have fled his offspring out of the village." Itachi said out loud, though it was more to himself than Sasuke. He lifted his chin up and looked up at the ceiling, still holding the car in his hand. "Are you laughing at us Father?"

"Itachi?"

Jerking himself out of his musing, Itachi continued. "Your little Alice is the son of this village's fourth Hokage, Namiekaze Minato. He is also the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi."

Sasuke was surprised and remained silent. His Alice… Naruto is the spawn of the fourth Hokage, practically Konoha fucking royalty.

"You didn't know, I presume." Itachi smirked.

"You pull me from reality just to tell me this! I had just met his sister you know! Calling him Kyuubi and making him feel like a wretch! I could have intervened and protected Naruto!" Sasuke yelled. In the back of his mind, he felt strange calling Naruto by his name in Wonderland. In Wonderland, Naruto is Alice and he is Hatter. They belong together…

Itachi was unresponsive to his brother's anger. "Sasuke, drifting back and forth is dangerous. It may be a strategy that works for just a moment but the moment someone catches on…"

"Of all times you had to pull me here! You called me before I could find anything out!"

"No one told you to run away." Itachi said as if it was so obvious.

"But I couldn't just stay there and disappear before their eyes! It would work in Wonderland but not out there! Fuck you! I'm going back!" Sasuke shouted. He was ready to stand from his seat but yet again he was stopped.

"Do you even know what our family did to that boy? Don't you know?" Itachi asked. "Madara… he is the cause. He controlled the Kyuubi and attacked the village. You and Naruto are the same age. He was five when Madara was defeated and the demon was sealed with him."

Sasuke clenched his fist and glared at the table top. "It's our fault?"

"It's our sharingan. We could control the Kyuubi. And the demon would know, he is familiar with the distinction of Uchiha chakra. He would recognize you as an Uchiha if you carelessly let it trickle out." Itachi explained. "He wants revenge. And he could easily get it now that you've fallen for Naruto."

"…" Sasuke was unsure what to say. He couldn't deny it but admitting it would mean that he would have to face consequences. All he wanted was to be with his Alice and make him happy here in Wonderland. He wanted to make sure that damn pool wouldn't overflow anymore…

"Perhaps it is destiny. You couldn't pull away from Naruto, even if you wanted to. You are just naturally drawn to him." Itachi scoffed.

Sasuke shook his head. "Naruto couldn't possibly know this. He's too naïve to do something as despicable as revenge!"

"He is," Itachi acknowledged, "but the demon is. The naïve are malleable and Kyuubi could use that to his advantage. Remember that."

"… Send me back." Sasuke said quietly, "I ran out on him. I have something to fix."

"Too late for that. By now it is morning and he has already fawned ideas of abandonment. No doubt torturing himself by reliving the moment in his own mind and just cutting more wounds into himself by reassuring that he would be okay. What faith does he have in you now?"

"_Send me back_!" Sasuke all but shouted. His heart raced with anxiety.

Itachi flinched at his brother's outburst but sighed in defeat. "Very well. Just be careful Sasuke. That demon is clever, it is a fox after all."

Sasuke nodded, taking in the advice carefully. But his focus was Naruto…

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


	13. News

**IMPORTANT A/N:** October first, one year since mu149 & her unfortunate passing. Whether you are an old reader of the original NIW or a reader to my own revised version of her story, I just thank you for the time for being patient with updates, reading, faving, or following this fic.

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ - that means we're in Wonderland

**DISCLAIMER:** in honor of mu149 – characters belong to Kishimoto

* * *

><p>"Hey kiddo." Jiraiya kindly smiled from behind his desk. It was covered in a mountain of papers, a lot of them I'm betting that don't have to do with this small business of his.<p>

I didn't answer back despite Jiraiya's friendliness. I already knew what he wanted to discuss with me. "I'm sorry Ero-sennin. I promise this won't happen again. I'm just having a bad day is all." I said quietly, tears almost coming to my eyes.

Everything was going bad…

"Naruto, you scared a lot of customers today. Half of the café stopped to ask me personally if you were alright. I know you have your rough days but you can't let them determine your attitude at work. You have to separate business from personal, understand?" he said gently. I could tell that he didn't want to rattle me further. I knew I looked as if I would just crumble away any second. "You can't give up now, you're very close to paying off that debt."

Right, the debt.

The whole reason why I'm doing this job on the first place…

I nodded stiffly. "Of course Jiraiya. Please forgive my unprofessional behavior and I will take preventive actions so that I do not repeat them." I said mechanically.

Jiraiya smiled again but I could feel that he was disturbed by what I had just said. "I suppose you don't want me to tell your sister?"

I froze and bit my lip.

He nodded in understanding and reached his hand over to ruffle my hair a little. "I won't tell her, I promise. But just keep in mind that what happened today is going to hurt you a little. I'm putting you on a brief probation and docking your pay for the day. Go home and try to pull yourself together."

_He's cutting me some slack._

I nodded again before bowing and left. I walked into the locker room to clean up my face a little and dress out of uniform.

**Cut you some slack? Having a bad day? Docking your pay? What the hell Kit?**

_He is cutting me slack. And even if my pay is decreased a little for the day, if I work hard enough today then I could make it up with tips I earn._

**It's still crap. That old man knows…**

_Knows what Kyuu?_

Kyuubi didn't say anything. I wonder what he meant when he said that. Old man? Did he mean Jiraiya? That was the only old man I knew personally. And was he keeping secrets?

I didn't have time to ponder it.

**That old man knows… and that stupid ex-boyfriend of yours.**

I inhaled sharply and clenched my fist. It still hurt.

_Kyuubi, don't mention Sasuke._

**I knew he was bad news. He's an Uchiha and they're all bastards. What else could they be good for?**

_What does his family name have to do with anything?_

**Everything. An Uchiha controlled me and used me to attack the village. Your parents sacrificed themselves for their village and you just because an Uchiha was bitter.**

"And you weren't going to mention that?" I said out loud. But I sucked my breath in and exhaled quietly. No more ruckus but I still wanted to know. "Explain!" I whispered quietly. I was getting angry now.

**Uchiha Madara captured me and took his anger out on the village because they rejected that the alliance of two clans. He didn't want his clan associating with the Senju, the other founders of this village. He went against your father because he was the Hokage at the time. Your mother was a casualty since she was the original Jinchuriki for me.**

"You… were sealed inside me mother…?" I said, feeling incredulous to the new information. "This was all when I was five?"

I had made it to the bus stop and boarded the vehicle. I probably looked crazy talking to myself but it was all too much to just think inside my head.

**Your mother was able to deliver you and your sister safely without me being released. Everytime she got pregnant, she was very sheltered until you were both born. Somewhere out there, there were predators waiting to attack your vulnerable mother. The biggest threat was Madara. You were able to live peacefully for a while but…**

I was silent. I couldn't blame anyone else but Madara. Not my mother, not Daddy, not Naruko, but Madara of the Uchiha clan. Someone Sasuke was related to. "Why?"

**A trophy I assume. They sealed me inside you, knowing that my power would protect you somehow. Although when I was first sealed within you, I was not conscious for a few years. I would say I showed up around when you were nine.**

I probably didn't know half the story. But it would explain at least part of my childhood.

But it meant that if Kyuubi wasn't conscious for two years… does that mean that all those times I had gotten angry, it was just me.

I pulled on the cord of the bus and the brakes slammed. I sprinted out the doors before the driver even had a chance of opening them.

**Are you angry at the Uchihas? You really should be.**

I sprinted through backyards, adrenaline rushing through me. Learning all of this, there was no way I could keep still on that bus. I was feeling something strong. Not anger but just something. It was bubbling inside of me and I had to run it off. I couldn't just let myself sit on that bus.

**You loved an Uchiha and look at the misery he put on you.**

Finally I had slowed down, now unsure of where my own feet were taking me. I wandered around, looking at the buildings surrounding me. I had never seen such a big cement garden around me. The place looked slightly familiar but it was a part of the village I didn't travel to.

Being so concentrated I had bumped into someone. I fell back, tears coming to my eyes. I didn't want to cry anymore, but the tears came down anyway. "Are you okay child?"

I glanced up, looking at the person before me. I swear I almost had a heart attack.

**Kit, get away from him!**

"Sasuke…?"

My vision began to get sparkly and bright, like whenever I was having heat exhaustion. My head was dizzy but yet I could still make out the figure before me. It wasn't Sasuke but there was no mistaking that fair skin and raven hair, despite it being long and pull into a ponytail.

"You know my little brother?"

_Sasuke's brother…?_

That's right, I vaguely recall him. From the first time Sasuke had ever touched me when he saved me from getting raped by those drunks.

The man in front of me was the only clear thing in my field of vision. Everything else began to fall apart, becoming Wonderland. The colorful trees were appearing and there was suddenly a breeze. I wasn't dreaming, I was actually going into Wonderland again.

"Tell me child, what is your name?"

**Kit!**

"… Alice."

**Naruto?**


	14. Beginning

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ - that means we're in Wonderland (or at least in this chapter, soon to be Wonderland)

**A/N:** Filler chapter (going in order of how mu149 formatted her chapters)

**DISCLAIMER:** in honor of mu149 – characters belong to Kishimoto

* * *

><p>Sasuke remained in place, wide eyed at the spot that his brother was in not too long ago. He squatted down with his hands on his knees, concentrating at the ground. Often he had watched his brother train and do amazing physical feats with his sharingan. But this was the first time he had ever seen his brother use a jutsu. Practicing jutsu was something that the village didn't encourage for everyone to do, only for those with talent. And the Uchiha were talented.<p>

He knew his brother could use jutsus but Itachi had always sent him away whenever he was about to practice them. This time though, he had finally witnessed his brother do a jutsu. He thought it would be amazing but it only shocked him to see his brother disappear before him. And he didn't mean he blinked and he was gone. He meant that Itachi's figure just slowly began to fade like smoke.

He lifted his hands and cautiously waved his arms around the space Itachi had disappeared. He didn't want the same thing to happen to him.

Then Itachi had appeared again right before in the same exact spot!

Caught off guard, Sasuke fell backwards in surprise. He looked up at his brother and stood on his feet immediately. "Nii-san! What happened? Where did you go?"

Itachi kneeled in front of his brother and ruffled his hair in comfort. "I was practicing a genjutsu Sasuke, don't worry. It was rather strong though; it felt like more than just a mere illusion." Itachi explained.

Sasuke looked up in recollection of the word genjutsu. "It's those illusion arts that Uncle told me about a few weeks ago right?"

"Yes." Itachi nodded his head. "But this genjutsu was different. This one was solid and existed in its own dimension. I'm not exactly sure what to do with it. Perhaps I could go to the Hokage and inquire about it…" He stood up from his position and focused at a tree, pondering what he should do.

"Can I have it?"

Looking back at his younger brother, Itachi noticed the excitement on Sasuke's face. He felt overwhelmed with how adorable his brother looked so he couldn't find it in himself to tell him no. "Alright then Sasuke. You'll need to learn how to use it though. Don't be upset if you don't get it right awa-"

Itachi stopped in his sentence to see Sasuke successfully mimicking his actions for the genjutsu and slowly disappear just as he had done not too long ago. He waited patiently for his younger brother to return. He sighed in relief when he saw Sasuke appear before him. "There's really nothing there!"

"So do you want it?" he asked. He smiled when Sasuke nodded his head eagerly.

Once again Sasuke began to disappear into the genjutsu. "I have a feeling he won't be spending much time at home tonight…"

* * *

><p>(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧<p>

"Hello?"

Sasuke called into the darkness of this supposed "dimension". He expected his call to be echoed back to him but it was merely silent. "What do I do?" he asked himself.

He turned around only to see more darkness around him. "There should be a floor here so that I know where I'm goi-"

A thought came into Sasuke's mind and suddenly the floor beneath him turned into grass, stretching far beyond what he could see. He was silent for a moment, still thinking again. Then after his thoughts, the space above him became a star filled sky with a large moon hanging in the center of it. "Wow…"

He craned his head to his left, wanting to put more into the space. The land shifted nearby, quickly sprouting flowers and a cherry blossom tree. Sasuke glanced back at the moon, replacing it with the sun. With the quick transition, he immediately shielded his eyes from the bright rays of the sun he just created.

Sasuke looked around once again, the grass still beneath him and the flowers and cherry blossom tree still in place. But he noticed something…

"Where is everyone?"

Almost immediately bodies of small children and adults appeared around him. Despite the "people" appearing before him, he fell back when he saw that the "faces" of the people; they had no faces at all. Just a blank slate.

Sasuke began to panic. Now all he wanted was out of the genjutsu!

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

* * *

><p>The sky was back to being dark. Sasuke was lying on his back, just staring straight ahead. He still thought that he was in his genjutsu but when he tried to change the scenery in his mind, nothing happened. He surmised that he must have pulled himself back to reality.<p>

But he didn't move just yet. His mind was still stuck on the faceless people of the genjutsu.

He would have stayed the entire night just wondering but he felt a few drops of rain hit him in the face. Sasuke pulled himself together and ran out of the training grounds of the compound back to his house, running as fast as he could. Despite the fact that was sprinting, he was still soaked through the rain when he finally made back inside his home.

"Sasuke, where have you been? Oh look at you, you're soaked!" his mother, Mikoto, said as she looked up from setting the table. She left the room only to come back in a few seconds with a towel.

"Sorry." Sasuke mumbled. He sat at the table and looked down at his food before him. He frowned when he saw that it was a bowl of cereal before him. He wondered why he had cereal before a thought hit him. Sasuke looked up at the clock on the nearby wall and realized that it wasn't night time when he got out of the jutsu. It was actually morning.

He began to take a few bites of the cereal, chewing slowly.

"Is that all you have to say for yourself young man?" a gruff voice said behind him. Fugaku sat at the head of the table and gave his son a sharp look. "Itachi came home before nightfall while you were out playing in the training grounds all night. You didn't even bother to come home to join us for dinner! Why can't you follow your brother's lead?"

Mikoto hushed Fugaku and set a plate of food before him.

Sasuke looked down, feeling guilty that he had _once again_ disappointed his father. He pushed his bowl away and excused himself.

He left the table quietly, thinking about how Itachi was the constant center of their father's attention. His brother was the pride of the entire clan. Sasuke knew that Itachi had to keep his reputation intact for their father's sake.

Itachi and Mikoto had always assured him that Fugaku loved him. Sasuke didn't (strongly) doubt it but he wondered if his father's pride for Itachi was blinding him.

He sighed to himself. He couldn't let Fugaku get him down. He had made an amazing discovery and he wanted to learn more about it.

Sasuke went towards school, wanting to get to his sensei to ask him about genjutsus. He knew he couldn't just outright ask his question. The school taught mostly normal children but there was a branch of the school that taught talented kids how to use jutsus if they were qualified. And whatever kids that were being trained in jutsus, they were not allowed to talk about it with their peers.

Making his way towards the teacher lounge, he didn't have enough time to slow down when a body stepped out of a door way. Sasuke was knocked back but he caught himself. He looked up and asked, "Iruka-sensei how do I make people have faces in a genjutsu?"

Iruka hushed him, making the Uchiha realize that he said his question out loud. The sensei kneeled before his student and looked at him carefully. He knew that Sasuke was talented but he didn't even know that he could create genjutsu yet. That was a very advanced technique beyond his age. And to ask how to make inhabitants in the genjutsu…

"Sasuke-kun, how did you make the genjutsu? We haven't even practiced it yet?" Iruka asked.

"I didn't make it. My brother did! He gave it to me and I can go inside the genjutsu but I can't make faces on the people." Sasuke explained quietly, trying not to attract the attention of passing by students. "So, how do I make faces on the people in my genjutsu?"

Iruka looked up in thought before answering his student. "Well, it's a difficult thing to do; even jounin have a bit of trouble doing what you're attempting Sasuke-kun. But it's not impossible."

"But I can easily make faceless people and change my surroundings and-"

Sasuke was silenced when his sensei put up a hand to stop him. He let him continue, waiting to hear more of what Iruka had to say. "When you create someone in a genjutsu, you have to make certain expectations of them which your genjutsu will begin to incorporate on its own. But for an excess of people you will need a lot of chakra and more importantly, chakra control."

Iruka looked carefully as Sasuke took in what he said. He couldn't guess what his student was thinking but he hoped that whatever he was doing, that he would be careful. "Why don't you see me after school for more questions?" he offered.

Sasuke nodded and turned on his heels to go to class. But he didn't react quick enough to see a flash of yellow hair tackle him down. "Naruto-kun, get off Sasuke-kun!"

Just as sudden the weight was on him, it immediately came off. Sasuke looked up to see the blonde kid look up at Iruka, not acknowledging the fact that he knocked him down. "Sorry Iruka-sensei!"

Feeling embarrassed, Sasuke walked off to his classroom. He didn't recognize that kid but he vowed that he would do something if the incident happened twice. But for now his focus were the faceless people.

For a while he just let the faceless people wander and go about their business while he worked on the scenery. But one day in his genjutsu, he swear he almost had a heart attack when he finally met someone with a face in his world.


	15. Faces

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ - that means we're in Wonderland (at least in this chapter, soon to be Wonderland)

**IMPORTANT A/N:** This is the last chapter that of NIW that mu149 uploaded herself. Although I was sent a complete file of all her (incomplete) notes and ideas, after this chapter I'm going to have to start making up the story as I go along and make it as close to mu149's draft and fill in the holes that she had left in her drafts. I've tried getting in contact with her brother but it seems that he has left the site. So everyone wish me good luck!

(STILL A FILLER CHAPTER)

**DISCLAIMER:** in honor of mu149 – characters belong to Kishimoto.

* * *

><p>Sasuke's morning was usually a schedule. He would be woken up by his mother by six thirty to be washed, dressed and presentable to his father by seven o'clock sharp. By then his father would already have his coffee and they would all have breakfast together. This time would be spent not only having the most important meal of the day but also of Fugaku asking of his youngest son's previous day activities and how they could apply to not only his future but also to their family's future.<p>

Neither of the two sons could mention Sasuke's new interest in the new world that Sasuke had recently become swept up in. After all, any interests outside of the future business leadership of the Uchiha clan were of no importance.

"How is your business with the student council Itachi? You are working hard as president are you not?" Fugaku asked, setting his eyes on his oldest son. Sasuke always wished that his father would look at him the way he would at Itachi; he had his own accomplishments too. But it all paled in comparison to his older brother…

"We are having an upcoming festival the following weekend. So due to this I will be working late after school for preparation. " Itachi explained eloquently, not tripping over his words at all or pausing in thought.

Sasuke couldn't help but perk up at the thought of the festival that his brother was preparing. "The festival is about the good luck goddess, right Itachi?" Sasuke asked. He vaguely remembered his brother telling him about the ideas of the festival.

"Shichi Fujukin, Sasuke. She is one of the seven (Japanese) gods of good luck." Mikoto explained as she refilled Fugaku's cup of coffee. "We are to thank her for another year of prosperity. This particular festival will probably be very grand because it is the nine century anniversary of the founding of Konoha."

"Can I go?" Sasuke asked, the history lesson going in his ear and out the other.

"Perhaps your brother will take you if you ask him Sasuke."

Sasuke turned to his brother. "Can I?"

"I can't on Monday because I still have to make sure that the preparations for the festival are going alright. But I can take time off from tutoring on the weekend to take you." Itachi suggested, ruffling his younger brother's hair in affection.

"Don't inflict your studying time Itachi." Fugaku voiced, his eyes not straying from the newspaper in his hands. But he glanced over at Sasuke's disappointed face and added, "Your mother and I can take him on Saturday since we have no business over the weekend."

Mikoto smiled at her husband for his suggestion. "That sounds wonderful! It can be a family outing."

Sasuke looked at his father and his mother, smiling at the thought that he would be doing something with his father. "Thank you mother, thank you father."

After the news Sasuke was a bit more upbeat the rest of the week during his classes. His teachers noticed and his classmates as well; they all wondered what brought on the change in his attitude. But they all had to admit that it was refreshing to see the young Uchiha a little more on the brightside. He couldn't think of one thing that could bring him down.

Sasuke walked into the kitchen and stopped at the sight of his parents.

"Oh… Sasuke-kun…" his mother murmured, frowning when seeing her youngest son stand in front of them.

"You guys are in suits. You're supposed to be in kimonos…" Sasuke said quietly, knowing exactly the reason why his parents were dressed so formally. But he just hoped that it was a mistake. He tugged on the sleeve of his dark blue kimono and rose up his arm. "See? You wear kimonos to festivals."

"We're not taking you to the festival Sasuke." Fugaku stated as he looked at a mirror to straighten the tie around his neck.

Sasuke looked at his mother, his eyes asking for confirmation. Mikoto looked sadly at her youngest son and nodded her head. She knelt down and put her hands on Sasuke's shoulders. "But you said you would…" Sasuke said quietly.

Fugaku moved from the mirror to look over his briefcase. "This is more important Sasuke. Important to our family, company, and financial stability in keeping of what we have and everything we hold dear. DO you think we should sacrifice this opportunity to go some festival?" Fugaku asked pointedly.

There was no answer.

Mikoto glanced at her husband but knew that there was no point arguing with him. He was the head of their family, their clan, and their business empire.

"Let's go Mikoto."

She nodded her head and left, but not before hugging Sasuke and kissing him on the head as an apology for their actions. It was all she could do. But she knew that she couldn't make up for it in anyway.

Sasuke stood in place as his parents walked off. He wanted to scream at his father, throw a fit, and set things on fire. But he remained in place. Any sort of lashing out that was witnessed would lead to severe punishment. He only opted to just go to his room and slam the door.

He put himself flat on his back on the bed and glared at the ceiling. He was home alone with nothing to do and too much time on his hands.

_Time…._

He glanced at the clock on the wall.

_Itachi won't be home for a while._

* * *

><p>(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧<p>

There was laughter. But when Sasuke opened his eyes he was surrounded by the faceless – his own name for them. They were the only inhabitants in this world other than him. He still couldn't figure them out.

"Who are you?" a voice asked.

Sasuke gasped. None of the faceless had actually interacted with them before. He looked around to see which one was talking to him. He turned around to see another pair of eyes looking at him. He had a vague recollection of who the boy was from his school but he didn't know him personally. He had spiky hair in a ponytail and he knew the boy was always napping or cloud gazing. He opened his mouth to answer yet he couldn't find his voice.

He was wondering if someone had actually come into his jutsu or if the person looking at him was just part of the genjutsu, he just happened to have a face.

When Sasuke didn't answer, the other boy looked away and muttered, "Troublesome." He turned the other way and called out to someone. "Temari!"

A girl just a few years older than the both of the boys came up to them. She had blonde hair in four ponytails and dark green eyes. She came up to the spiky haired boy and the two walked off away from Sasuke.

Too stunned, Sasuke didn't notice immediately that he drifted out of the world.

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

* * *

><p>He was back to staring at the ceiling. Sasuke glanced at the clock but noticed that only two hours had passed. He couldn't find himself to move from his bed. All that was on his mind were the two people in the genjutsu that actually had faces.<p>

It baffled him greatly.

The clock chimed and Sasuke continued to just remain where he was. His parents were long gone, there were supposedly people in his jutsu, and he couldn't go to the festival. He was fairly sure that he didn't like how his day was going.

A voice came from the other side of his door. "Sasuke? I heard that Mother and Father couldn't take you to the festival…"

It was Itachi.

Sasuke didn't say anything. He felt like being alone. He hoped that if he remained quiet then Itachi would just leave and go do whatever he was supposed to do.

"I know you are not asleep Otouto. Come out of your hiding hole."

"Go away!" Sasuke said sharply. Now his anger had come back, and it was all towards his father. He didn't know what the hell that guy's problem was.

"They don't do it out of enjoyment… He doesn't do it because he likes to. They're busy and some priorities have to come before others.

"They're always busy…" Sasuke grumbled and clutched at a pillow to bury his face in. They were always busy but when it came to Itachi it was a different story. He threw the pillow back and voiced out loud, "They would make time if it was for you."

Itachi said nothing. He knew his brother was right. As the first born, Fugaku felt like his oldest son's needs came first if they were reasonable enough to do.

With no try at denying it, Sasuke sat up and glared at his brother through the door. He admired at his brother but sometimes he just _hated_ him. "They do _everything_ for you; they only care about what _you_ do! Father doesn't acknowledge me and Mother doesn't even try to fight him when it comes to me! They don't _care_ about me!" Sasuke accused.

Itachi opened the door and went straight to his younger brother. He understood perfectly where Sasuke's anger was coming from. It wasn't from Fugaku; it was from him.

He took his brother's shoulders and held them firmly. "They love you Sasuke. Mother loves you, don't doubt that. Father loves you, believe that."

Sasuke didn't respond. He only looked down, his fist clenched.

"Sasuke, I'll make it up to you."

"Hn."

"Let's go the market and get your favorite thing."

Sasuke's head lifted up. "Tomatoes?"

Itachi nodded his head.

"We're going to get a lot." Sasuke stated.

"As many as you want."

Sasuke scrambled to get out of his kimono and change into a pair of casual clothes. Itachi chuckled and walked out of the room to give Sasuke the privacy to change.

The young Uchiha looked through his closet trying to find his tennis shoes. When he couldn't find them he went outside of his room to the closet in the hallway to check. Suddenly he felt himself trip and fall forward. Sasuke should have landed on the floorboard of the hallway but instead…

* * *

><p>(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧<p>

… Sasuke came into the sight of a village, with faceless around him yet again.

_How did I get here?_

He tried to imagine his house again, his bedroom door coming into fuzzy view and the rest of the hallway coming through. He reached his hand out to it as if he could touch and go through the view like a portal.

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

* * *

><p>"How are you Otouto?" Itachi asked, looking down at his brother who laid on the flat surface of the floor in the hallway… with his hand reaching up towards the ceiling. He only chuckled when Sasuke looked up at him in confusion. "How are things in your little Wonderland Sasuke?"<p>

Sasuke stood up and smoothed down his clothes. He marched past his brother and looked back when he didn't hear Itachi follow. "Tomatoes. Now."

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT AN:** This is the last chapter that of NIW that mu149 uploaded herself. Although I was sent a complete file of all her (incomplete) notes and ideas, after this chapter I'm going to have to start making up the story as I go along and make it as close to mu149's draft and fill in the holes that she had left in her drafts. I've tried getting in contact with her brother but it seems that he has left the site. So everyone wish me good luck!


	16. Rain

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ - that means we're in Wonderland (at least in this chapter, soon to be Wonderland)

**A/N:** If you didn't read or don't remember the author's note in the last chapter, I shall tell you yet again! From this point on I'm going to have to make up the rest of the story using mu149's (unfinished) script & notes for the chapters. Supposedly in her notes the story was actually going to close in a few chapters but we'll see how I take up the story. I tried contacting her brother who so generously gave me his blessing and her notes but he seems to have left the site, so wish me luck!

**DISCLAIMER:** characters – belong to Kishimoto, in honor of mu149

* * *

><p>(LAST FILLER CHAPTER)<p>

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

He was cautious in walking towards the person standing near the lone sakura tree. He couldn't tell if he was in Wonderland or dreaming. If he was in Wonderland, he wondered if the person beyond him was another one of the faceless.

Sasuke approached slowly, taking into detail the blonde head of hair and the tan skin of the boy's arms. At least he thought it was a boy…

The person before him turned around and Sasuke almost jumped back in surprise.

This one had a face… and blue eyes.

Big blue eyes.

"You look different." Sasuke said out loud. He bit his tongue when saw the person before him frown and look at the ground. "I mean good different! Like an angel!" Sasuke corrected, though he blushed at the last word; he hadn't meant for it to come out. "You look…"

He didn't know how to word the person before him. So many words to use… good words.

Still, the person before him didn't seem to take any of his compliments. "I look like my sister, right? That's what you're going to say."

Sasuke shook his head and stood right in front of the blonde kid. If the kid had a sister, he has definitely never seen her before. He reached out his hand to lift up the blonde's head, noticing the three whisker marks on each of his cheek. Yeah, this kid was definitely different.

"You're…"

"…"

"Beautiful."

"Hey!"

"It's a compliment. And I don't mean you're beautiful like your sister – whom I've never met anyway –but I mean that you're beautiful like… the sun. With your hair and eyes and… stuff. "

Both of the children were quiet. Sasuke was embarrassed by his choice of words to describe the blonde and the blonde was just… embarrassed. No one had said that about him before.

Sasuke decided to distract the kid and take away the awkward silence.

Suddenly the scenery changed around them. The sakura tree was gone and they were standing near a waterfall, their feet on top of the water as if it was solid ground. The sound of rushing water almost covered the yelp the blushing blonde gave.

Sasuke took his hand away and looked up at the sky. To impress the person right next to him, with a nod of his head they were suddenly looking into the depths of space.

The two kids were standing right before a big planet.

Terrified, the blonde grabbed hold of Sasuke's arm and cowered behind him.

"Hey, don't worry." Sasuke comforted. "We're not really in space, it's okay."

The blonde opened one eye and looked at Sasuke. Then he looked down at his own feet and back to Sasuke.

Seeing that the kid was distraught, he changed the scene back to the waterfall.

"Wow… you're doing all this stuff?"

"Yeah…"

The blonde grinned and removed himself from Sasuke. Suddenly he shut his eyes tight and had his arms pushed in to his chest. Concerned Sasuke reached out to the kid to see if it was okay. But before his hand could touch his companion, tan arms shot forward and a book materialized into his palms.

Sasuke jumped back a little; he was shocked that someone else could pop something into his world even though the genjutsu belonged to him. He made a small note in his head that the kid must also be talented when it came to his skills. But he had never seen the blonde in any of secret classes that trained young kids…

Blue eyes opened and the kid almost squealed in delight. "Hey! Do you think you can make this place like this book? Please!" the blonde asked as he bounced on his heels in excitement.

Sasuke reached for the book and took it into his own hands. "The Adventures of Alice in Wonderland." He read out loud.

He was intrigued if he really could make his genjutsu's world like the book. He almost said that he probably couldn't but seeing the kid's face gave him second thoughts, so Sasuke decided that he would try for him.

Whoever this blonde kid was, Sasuke decided he was special.

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

* * *

><p>(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧<p>

Sasuke walked towards the only companion with a face in the genjutsu. He had finally gotten his name but he still had yet to determine if there were people invading the genjutsu or if the people were just appearing of his own subconscious will. He was curious but he chose not to ask.

The boy with the spiky black hair in a ponytail looked at him before lying on the ground. "Hey, do me a favor and put up a sky? Clouds would be preferable."

Seeing as it wasn't a big request, Sasuke made a big vast blue sky appear with fluffy white clouds like how his companion had preferred.

"Shikamaru…"

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked, his eyes focusing on the sky above him.

"I haven't seen that kid around in a while… the blonde one."

"Temari?"

"No. Different blonde. You haven't seen or met him yet."

Shikamaru craned his head to look up at Sasuke. "A boy?"

The Uchiha nodded his head. The more he thought about the blonde kid, he was pretty sure that the kid was a boy. And Sasuke had been trying hard to turn the place into the details that Wonderland gave him but it was difficult to keep it together ever since meeting the blonde boy. He had to chalk it up that it was a little difficult for him now but if he practiced more and cultivated his powers, he could make it last.

He looked back up at the clouds. "So you want to talk about this boy?"

"…"

"…"

"I kind of have some reoccurring dreams of him. And when I dream of him, it's always of the memory of how we met. I never dream of us doing anything else. It's always _that_ memory."

Shikamaru shut his eyes in thought for a moment. And when they opened again, his question surprised the Uchiha. "Are you in love with him?"

Sasuke didn't answer the question. He was only puzzled by it.

How could he love some kid he met inside the genjutsu? And for one thing, he wasn't even sure if the kid had entered the genjutsu or if he was just imagined by his own mind. Yet he had the stronger feeling that the kid had entered his jutsu; he believed that the blonde was out there in reality right now doing whatever. He could be taking a nap, staring at the sky, or even reading a book.

"You know if you don't want to talk to me about this, that's fine. You have your brother too you know?"

"All I know," Sasuke started, "is that I definitely don't want to see him hurt. I want to play with him and I want us to talk to each other. I want to know his name."

Shikamaru glanced over at Sasuke and shut his eyes. How could he meet someone new and not get their name? It's common courtesy to exchange names when meeting for the first time. He found it troublesome to just be with a stranger and call them 'lady' or 'mister'.

"Who are you?" a foreign voice asked.

Both boys turned to who asked the question. Sasuke's heart leapt up to his throat and Shikamaru decided to stand up so that he could shake the new comer's hand to introduce himself. But he glanced over at Sasuke and saw how awestruck the other was.

And he could see why.

The new person… he had the bluest eyes Shikamaru had ever seen and he had blonde hair. Another stunning feature about him was the whisker marks he had on his cheeks. But weirdly the boy was wearing a kimono.

"It's uh… my sister likes to sew and she wanted me to try it on." The blonde stuttered.

Seeing that the kid was uncomfortable – especially with Sasuke's staring – Shikamaru decided to try and take the pressure off of him. He stuck out his hand and introduced himself, "I'm Nara Shikamaru."

And then he looked back to Sasuke, as if telling him to speak up.

Sasuke finally understanding that he had been dumbfounded for the last minute shook his head and approached the blonde. "Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled when he saw that the blonde looked at him and saw the shine of recognition in his blue eyes. He was happy that he was remembered by the boy.

"Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto! That's me!"

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

* * *

><p>Sasuke sat in the quiet library with a book in his lap. The rain was falling hard outside and he had to wait for Itachi to come pick him up. It was too dangerous for the kids in the school to try and walk home by themselves. But he was okay with waiting because he had <em>Alice's Adventures in Wonderland<em> in his lap. He wanted to make the genjutsu and shape the scenery almost exactly like Wonderland. He would do it for Naruto.

He wanted to amaze him, impress him, and show him how great he was.

Wonderland sounded strange but he knew that it wouldn't be a regular place. He had made up some of his own ideas on how to make it too instead of getting everything straight from the book. And the characters like the Hatter, the March Hare, and even the White Rabbit gave him ideas.

There were people in his genjutsu… he wondered if he could convince them to take on certain roles.

He thought that would be interesting.

And Sasuke had a particular interest in one character.

Well, he actually had an interest in two.

"Sasuke, it's time."

He looked up to see Itachi standing before him. He had a dripping umbrella in his hand and he was covered in a thick jacket, had rain boots on, and even wore a hat to protect his head and hair from getting wet.

Sasuke nodded and closed the book. He opened his bag and set it inside, making sure it was safe. He pulled his rain boots on snug, zipped up his jacket and making sure that his backpack was underneath it so that it wouldn't get wet, and pulled his hood over his head. "Okay, I'm ready."

On a regular day with nice weather or even a light rain, it was a fifteen minute walk for Sasuke to get to school. But with the rain being particularly strong that day, it was taking a little longer than usual. By the time the brothers got home, Sasuke was happy to kiss the warm, dry sanctity that was his home.

"Okay Sasuke, go take a bath so that you can get warm. I'm going to get started on dinner." Itachi said as he took off his own coat.

"You're going to do dinner? What about mom?" Sasuke asked.

"Mother and father will be a little late coming home today. Don't worry; just go take your bath." Itachi reassured him as he pushed Sasuke towards the bathroom.

Sasuke and Itachi ate dinner alone that night.

In the morning Sasuke had slipped out of his bedroom quietly needing to go into the bathroom. But as he tiptoed through the hallway he heard voices at his front door. He recognized Itachi's voice but he was talking to someone he didn't recognize.

Sasuke appeared quietly behind Itachi. He saw that the man that he was talking to a police officer and he had a solemn look on his face. "What's going on?" he asked Itachi.

Itachi shook his head and gently pushed Sasuke towards the police officer and held onto his shoulders, as if anchoring him. The officer kneeled before Sasuke and explained the situation to him. When he was finished talking Sasuke felt his legs shake and just lose all the feeling in them. He understood why Itachi was keeping a firm grip on his shoulders.

Fugaku and Mikoto never made it through the rain.

* * *

><p>(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧<p>

Sasuke was busy in what he was now beginning to call Wonderland. It was coming together really well and he was glad that he made notes earlier to make sure that he still had his ideas.

This is what he needed; a distraction.

No one was in the genjutsu in the moment so he was glad to be alone.

Wonderland would become a refuge.

"Hi…"

Sasuke looked back and saw Naruto. Usually he would be excited about seeing the blonde but he was feeling ambivalent about his presence this time. He wanted Naruto to stay but he also wanted to be alone. He thought about it.

And he decided that he wanted Naruto to stay.

He nodded his head and gestured for Naruto to come stand next to him.

They were both silent for a while. Not a comfortable silence but more like a pregnant silence.

Naruto turned to Sasuke and grabbed his hand; Sasuke made no move. But he did squeeze the hand that was holding his. Yeah he was glad that the blonde showed up. Maybe he needed someone other than Itachi to comfort him.

"You're not doing anything." Naruto commented.

"Huh?"

"You're not doing anything." Naruto repeated. "Usually you're making trees or changing the sky. Maybe even talking to some other person. But you're doing nothing."

"Oh…" Sasuke simply said. "Sorry, I'll do something now."

And he did.

Just like he had been practicing over and over again, Sasuke made Wonderland appear. He made the colorful trees, the strange pathway, and just the _atmosphere_ to Wonderland.

Naruto gasped and released Sasuke's hand. He went up to a low branch of a tree and pulled off one of the leaves. He admired how the leaf changed color when he plucked it off its branch and awed at how smooth it felt when he rubbed it in between his fingertips. "This is Wonderland." He said quietly.

"Yes it is… Alice."

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

* * *

><p>Naruto and Sasuke remained in Wonderland for a long time, a week passing in reality though it was only a few hours to them. Naruto would know it as the best week he had ever had, despite his sister's hysteria that he had gone missing for an entire week and worrying her to death.<p>

Meanwhile Itachi walked Sasuke home from school. And on the way they had met an interesting character.

"Hey there kiddo."

Itachi gasped. "Jiraiya-sama? The great sage?"

The older man chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "Yes, that's me."

Sasuke remained stoic. He didn't really recognize or know this Jiraiya. But his ears perked up when he heard Jiraiya speak to him. "That's some strong genjutsu you got there kid." He commented.

He would never have guessed the significance Jiraiya would make on him and _Alice_ when he was older.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I hope I did well on this chapter & hope to do great further in the plot. Main storyline returns next chapter.


	17. Rose

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ - that means we're in Wonderland

**DISCLAIMER:** characters – Kishimoto, in honor of mu149

(MAIN PLOTLINE RETURNS)

* * *

><p>(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧<p>

My eyes shut as I traveled back into Wonderland and I could feel the man at my side like he was accompanying me. And just like when I entered the _real_ Wonderland instead of just dreaming myself into it, I floated down gently onto the ground.

I open my eyes and find myself in the forest.

But I didn't feel that sense of comfort I felt when I arrived in Wonderland.

I'm still suffering in heartbreak from Sasuke and knowing that Sasuke really _is_ Hatter in this world… I think it's too soon to see him again.

Or maybe I don't _ever_ want to see him again.

"He ran out on me…" I said softly. I fisted my dress in my hands and looked down at the ground. My eyes were burning and I knew I was about to cry again. I would have liked to but there was that man in my company that made me hold back my tears. If I was going to cry I wanted to be by myself. I didn't want anyone to see me.

Especially this… Sasuke look-a-like man.

Sasuke…

"Are you so sure he ran _from_ you?"

I looked up to see the man looking at me, wearing a similar costume to Hatter. It made me frown.

But to answer his question I nodded. I was sure; he ran away from me! I trusted him and he left.

The man scoffed but came towards me to pat my head. I didn't do anything to stop what he was doing despite my displeasure of it. I suppose that I was still a little emotionally paralyzed from the shock of what had happened.

"You have yet to collect all the facts little Alice." The man said to me.

I have yet to collect all the facts… Was he trying to tell me that there was another reason Sasuke ran?

I shook his hand off my head and stepped back. "Why did you bring me here? Who are you?" I asked. I needed my questions to be complete with answers. I was tired of being in the dark! "What do you know?"

Instead of getting answers like I wanted, the man shrugged me off and turned his back on me. But as he began to walk away he gestured for me to follow after him. I knew wouldn't be able to find my way around Wonderland without a guide so this man was my best choice.

Whatever path he was taking, I hoped that it would be a good one.

_Kyuu… Do you know him?_

**He's going to ruin everything…**

_Kyuu?_

Kyuubi didn't answer back. I had all these questions and _no one_ would answer me. It was getting frustrating. I picked up the pace so that I could walk side-by-side with the man leading me. I caught up to him and grasped the sleeve of his jacket.

The man slowed down his pace and hooked his arm around me, like he was escorting me. "It's an honor to meet you Alice." He said to me.

An honor to meet me? He did know who I was right?

I looked up at him but he didn't look back at me. "You know who I am right?" I asked.

"Yes, you are Alice. Don't you know who you are?" he asked back.

I thought of the question. I honestly didn't know who I was at the moment. In reality I was Naruto, most hated person in Konoha because of the Kyuubi. In Wonderland I'm Alice, some sort of "role" I guess I'm playing because someone assigned it to me? I looked down at the ground and said quietly, "Where I'm really from, nobody loves me; they all hate me. I wish it was a 'let's pretend this person is invisible' kind of hate. But it's a 'we should ruin this person's life wherever they go' kind of hate."

"Do you not wish to be a part of reality then?" asked the man.

"I don't think I can stay in a dream _forever_."

"The Hatter may have a different say in that."

"What?"

I noticed that we stopped walking and we stood in front of a giant stone wall. I walked up to it and touched it, wondering what was beyond the concrete. I turned back to the man but he began to walk away. "Hey!" I shouted at him. "You can't just leave me here!"

Without looking back at me, the man just waved his hand.

I turned around towards the wall to suddenly find myself in a garden… well sitting in a garden… Specifically a bush. Did that man just teleport me on what was the other side of the wall?

Pushing myself off the ground I dusted my dress and marched forward. There were many bushes filled with red roses. I admired the sight of the flowers as I walked through the garden but noticed that there were _only_ red roses. There weren't others like daisies or lilies or other kinds of flowers.

I was tired of seeing red roses for a few minutes until I noticed a particular bush of roses that were… dripping red. I moved closer to the bush and inspected it. I touched one of the roses and gasped when I realized that the red was painted onto these roses. I circled the bush but the job was only half done; one side of roses was painted but the other side remained white.

Just a few feet away I saw that there was a small can of paint. I wonder why someone left the job half done. But I picked up the brush and began to paint over the roses that were left undone. I don't really like the idea of painting white roses red; each flower should be able to show its true color. Each color is beautiful.

There was only one last rose to paint and my brush was ready to color it in but I couldn't find myself to taint it.

I liked the white color and the more I looked at red roses the more I got sick of seeing them.

**Kit… there's someone coming.**

He was right; I strained my ears to listen and I heard some marching and the sound of a woman. I dropped the brush I was holding and hid behind a nearby bush. I peered from my hiding spot and waited until the people came in the direction I heard them coming in.

_Kyuu, who do you think is coming?_

**Hell if I know. Just wait and see.**

I didn't expect to see these strange soldiers, dressed in red armor but flat as a card, come marching in. I looked carefully and saw that each of them had numbers and a symbol of them, _really_ like a deck of cards. From the looks of it they seemed to be escorting someone around the garden. They aligned themselves and held their spears to their sides standing stiff.

And what I also didn't expect to see was the White Rabbit come hopping up with a clock in his paw.

_What's he doing here Kyuubi?_

**Kit, I don't have any clue. Stop asking me these questions.**

There was another person coming up and something about him was familiar. He was dressed in red armor but he appeared to be an actual person, not just a flat card soldier. I looked closely at him trying to remember where I had seen him before.

I think he sensed my gaze because his head turned and he gave me a creepy smile…

That smile! And his eyes that looked like Hatter!

I gasped but covered my mouth to keep myself from saying anything. "It's that creepy guy… the guy who was the crow that grabbed me. But why does he look different?" I asked myself quietly.

**Be silent, there are more coming.**

"It is a wonderful day to walk through the garden, is it not my Queen?" someone asked.

There was a queen here? I vaguely remembered hearing about a queen and king from when I was at tea time with the March Hare, the Dormouse, and Hatter.

I heard a scoff from the queen. "I don't recall asking your opinion of this day!"

I knitted my eyebrows together when I heard her; she didn't sound very nice.

"But yes, I suppose that if I really do take notice of the weather then it _is_ a nice day to be in the garden. The roses are looking especially nice."

Finally the queen and king came into my sight.

The Queen was a very familiar face; she had green eyes and pink hair. She wore a red dress decorated with some gold, black, and white and she held some scepter in her hand, and on top of the scepter was a red heart. I didn't like the way her eyes looked at her surroundings. They looked as if they were searching for something to kill instead of admiring the sight of the garden.

The King came after her and I really had to suppress my laughter. He had strange eyes and even stranger eyebrows. He wore red, just like his Queen, but to me the color didn't suit him.

"What is this?!" the Queen screamed all of a sudden.

**What an annoying girl.**

The queen was looking at the flower bush that I finished painting.

**You mean almost finished painting.**

_I didn't finish it..? Oh, that's right._

The Queen glared at the single white rose as if it had just done the most obscene thing to her. Then her eyes drifted down to the can of paint and brush. She let out a scream and kicked it. "Who is responsible for this?" she screamed to no one in particular. "I'll have their head cut off for this!"

The White Rabbit looked nervous at the sight of this furious woman. "M-My Queen! Please calm down! I'm sure if we-"

"Do you know who did this?" The Queen asked the White Rabbit, who only shook his head no. He seemed to shrink back at her menacing gaze.

She turned attention away from the White Rabbit. Her scepter pointed at the man who I knew was the crow but wasn't the crow at the moment. "Did you do this Knave of Hearts?" she asked, glaring daggers at him.

The crow – or I guess the Knave of Hearts now – simply gave a creepy smile and bowed.

The Queen scoffed and called him an idiot. She went screaming again, pointing her scepter and trying to find the guilty one.

The King simply stood by with a nervous smile on his face.

I didn't want to hang around so as quietly and carefully as I could, I tried to crawl away from the scene.

"My Queen, I believe that we may have a witness among us that can tell us what might have happened to your roses." I heard the Knave say. I froze when I heard his footsteps come towards my direction. I yelped when I was pulled back by my dress and I was standing before the Queen. "Kneel before her." He whispered into my ear.

I just as he told me to do.

"You idiot!" the Queen screamed. "You do not make girls kneel! Girls do not kneel!"

The Knave just continued to smile and he bowed politely. "Forgive me my Queen; I did not know that you heard me."

"You!" the Queen pointed her scepter at me. "What is your name? Who are you?"

"I-I'm Ali-"

"Knave of Hearts, girls do not _kneel_. They curtsy." She interrupted.

I glared at the ground a little but I didn't let it show on my face too long. My eyes glanced to the White Rabbit but he gave me a look telling me to comply with whatever the Queen wanted. The Queen would probably scream at me like she did with the others if I wasn't polite. I just put a pleasant smile on my face so that I didn't disrespect or piss her off in any way. It seemed to be a maneuver that worked for the Knave of Hearts.

The Queen came towards me and inspected me up and down. "What is your name?" she asked again. I opened my mouth ready to introduce myself but I was interrupted by her again. "Curtsy while you tell me your name." then she turned to the Knave and said, "We _curtsy_, Knave of Hearts."

"Yes my Queen." He said.

I tried again to introduce myself, this time with success. "I am Alice, your highness."

"_The_ Alice…? Hm, do you know who _I_ am?" she asked, looking at me expectantly.

My hands bunched up my dress a little and I looked down. But the Queen's scepter tipped my head up to look at her. I struggled to answer, "You're uh… the Queen right?"

I heard the White Rabbit give a bit of a worried sigh.

"I am the _Queen of Hearts!_" she said.

**What a brat.**

She took her scepter back and held it back in her hands. She eyed me up and down again and circled me. "The Knave of Hearts tells me that you may know what happened to my roses. Well, _do you?_" she asked with venom in her in tone.

I shook my head and folded my hands in front of me. "I don't know your Majesty. The roses were like that when I saw them. I did not see anyone around when I arrived in your garden." I said as politely as I could.

The Queen tapped her chin, still looking suspiciously at me. "Hmph, if you do not know the culprit then I shall simply assign one!" she announced. She turned her back to me and pointed her finger at a random soldier. "I say that he is the culprit! Off with his head!"

Instantly the soldier was carried away.

Before I could speak up against her, the Queen turned to me and gave me a sickeningly sweet smile. She hooked her arm with mine and walked me forward. "Come now _Alice_, come meet the King of Hearts." She presented me to the King; I curtsied to him while he bowed down slightly.

"You do not _bow_ King of Hearts, you are bowed to!" the Queen said to him sternly. She glared at him as if he made this mistake all the time and he had yet to learn.

The King of Hearts frowned. "But my Queen, it is a polite thing to do when meeting someone of importance. And we are meeting _the_ Alice so I think we should-"

He was cut off when the Queen stomped her foot and swung her scepter at him. "Stop talking! You are so infuriating!"

If I were the King, I would be the one who was infuriated. But to my shock the King of Hearts simply smiled and said, "You are so fair my Queen."

The Queen scoffed but seemed to accept the compliment. She turned to the Knave of Hearts and ordered him, "The King and I will go on ahead inside the castle! Take Alice and make sure she is presentable for us in our audience chamber."

"Yes my Queen."

I watched the King and Queen of Hearts walk away with the card soldiers and White Rabbit following them.

There was a hand at the small of my back that gently nudged me forward. I began to walk forward with the Knave of Hearts accompanying me. I looked up at him and said, "The Queen doesn't like me, does she?"

He answered honestly, "No, she does not. Ever since your arrival in Wonderland, she has talked of nothing but taking your head off and calling you a tart."

_A tart? She called me a pastry?_

**You're a hopeless little person, Kit. How unaware are you of words?**

"Hey!" I shouted at Kyuubi.

"Yes Alice?" the Knave asked calmly, not surprised by my outburst.

I blushed and bunched the ends of my dress in my fists. "How can the King be with her? And why doesn't she like me? I didn't do anything to her!" I whined. Honestly, Wonderland was giving me more trouble than it was worth right now.

I wanted to be out of here but also not out in the real world.

The Knave chuckled. "The King is probably the only person to tolerate her; he has such a strange infatuation with her. If he went deaf from her screaming he would probably be devastated that he couldn't hear her voice while the rest of us would envy him. And as for why she does not like you…" he explained, "you stole the man whom she wanted as her King."

I stopped walking and turned back at him. "What? Who?"

The Knave patted the top of my head. "The Mad Hatter."

I turned away and noticed a hedgehog crawling from under a bush. "She can have him. He doesn't want me anyway."

"Oh? And when was this?"

"It doesn't matter. She can have him."

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. Normally I would have pushed him away but right now I was vulnerable. "I doubt that Hatter would let himself become trapped in her foul clutches. All he cares about is you."

**You're letting him touch you. Push him away.**

I shook my head. It was a lie; he abandoned me!

"Let's say Hatter did go to the Queen. Would you be able to handle the jealousy?" he whispered in my ear.

I bit my lip but didn't say anything.

"What about all the things he did to you? You would be fine if they were done to the Queen? Hold her, kiss her, and tell her how loved and important she is? That would all belong to the Queen. And not to mention inflate her ego even more."

I wriggled myself out of his grasp and glared at him. "I'm leaving!" I declared. I was sick of this place and I was sick of hearing the Knave talk.

"Then before you go," he walked towards me and placed something in my hand. "take this with you. The Queen would have my head if this remained the next time she stepped into the garden."

In my hand, the Knave of Hearts had put the white rose from the bush in my hand.

"Take care of yourself now Alice."

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

* * *

><p>There was something in the air. It was sweet.<p>

It brought some sort of fuzzy memory into thought but I couldn't remember what it was.

My eyes slowly opened and looked at where I was. Slowly I sat up and registered that I was in my bedroom. But I didn't remember walking back home to my house. I rubbed the sleep in my eyes and decided to go downstairs to find out what the scent was.

I felt something prick my hand.

I cursed and looked down at my hand. To my surprise, the white rose from Wonderland was in my hand. The Knave really had put it in my hand! And here it was with me in the real world!

"Kyuubi," I said quietly, "do you know the meaning of this?"

**Wonderland is real.**

That was all he had to offer.

Wonderland is real.

I knew that before but with a small hint of doubt. But now with the rose in my hand, it confirmed it.

Wonderland is real.

"I need a glass of water." I said to myself. I left the rose on my bed and walked slowly downstairs. The sweet smell was coming from the kitchen as I made my way down the stairs.

When I reached the kitchen I saw that there was a plate of pastries at the island. I remembered them; Naruko made them every once in a while. But the last time I actually ate the pastries… it was _years_ ago. It had been a long time since I last had one.

I reached for one and looked at it. But as I looked at it I tried hard to remember the last time I had Naruko's pastries. I bit into it and chewed it. It was a raspberry flavor, they were my favorite.

Suddenly I remembered the last time I had the treats. I set it back on the plate and reached for a stool to sit on. My heart was racing and my head swam.

**Hey Kit! What's the matter? What's wrong?**

"I remember…" I whispered.

**Remember what?**

"The last time I had these pastries… it was when I was little. I had them the day Sasuke left." I explained. "I used to eat them a lot back then. But when Sasuke left, I stopped."

I was never friends with Sasuke at the elementary school. I just knew him as my classmate… and the one who made Wonderland when we were kids. I remember he made me Wonderland and he was the one to call me Alice… I was his friend in Wonderland but I also wanted to be his friend in real life.

And the day I chose to ask him to be my friend was the day that Iruka-sensei announced that it would be his last day. I was sad that day. When I came home, Naruko had just made a plate of pastries ready for me to have as a snack.

Sasuke… He made Wonderland… Wonderland is real… And he left… Then he came back… And he abandoned me…

Something inside me just broke. I don't know what it was but I went to the couch and pushed my face in a cushion to cry into it.

Sasuke… He took Wonderland with him when he left. Didn't he?

When I first discovered Wonderland, it made me happy. I had my own place to runaway to. I could go there when I pleased and stay as long as I wanted.

And when Sasuke left, he took Wonderland with him…

**Isn't he terrible Kit? Taking away the only joy you had.**

All those years… It was so painful without Wonderland to run away to.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I think I did a nice progression on the story in this chapter (at least I hope I did). But yes, I've done a bit of research where smell is an association with memories, though I'm not that sure about taste being a _strong_ relation to emotional memories.

Until next chapter!


	18. Tarts

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ - that means we're in Wonderland (if you don't see this guy in the end, we're still in Wonderland)

**DISCLAIMER:** characters – Kishimoto, in honor of mu149

* * *

><p>"Can I come in to work early today?" I asked.<p>

"Huh? Don't you have school today?" Jiraiya asked in surprise.

My hand tightened on the phone and I bit my lip. I did have school today but after yesterday's revelation, I couldn't stomach the thought of going to that place. "No… it's a holiday." I answered lamely.

Jiraiya sighed on the other end of the line. "I don't really want you skipping out on your classes…"

"Please? It's only for today! I promise I won't do it again." I pleaded. I would rather work than spend my day at home worrying myself or go to school with bullies adding more to my anxiety.

There was silence on the other end of the line. Then Jiraiya sighed and said, "Okay, just for today alright?"

"Thanks! I'll be there as soon as I can!"

I hung up the phone and grabbed my uniform to stuff in my bag.

I made sure to close all the windows before leaving the house.

Usually I would head to work in a sort of leisurely pace if I had the time to do so. But I jogged to the café instead. I didn't want to take my time walking because then my mind would make me worry. And the whole point of me going to work was to distract me from my problems for a little bit.

I went through the usual routine of when I entered the café for work.

Locker room, key, open the locker, get dressed, lock the locker, and get started on work.

The difference with working in the morning was instead of working with girls my age I worked with girls more around Naruko's age. They were pretty girls in college working to make money for tuition, books, and other things on the side.

Some of them I knew but I didn't talk to them too often.

They gave me some strange looks when they saw me but that just it.

The girls spared me a glance and continued to work until their own shift was over.

"Hey, there's something new on the menu. Just thought you should know." One of them said to me. She directed me towards the kitchen and showed me the new dish. "They're tarts. Recommend them as much as you can, Jiraiya wants to see how popular they could be."

I nodded to her in thanks.

A rule was that if there was ever a new dish to present, we ourselves had to try it.

I cut a small part of the tart and ate it.

It was warm and fruity so I had to say that I enjoyed it. It reminded me of summer or something like that.

"Naruko, there's a table for you." One of the girls called.

Hours passed as I worked at the café and the only break I took was just to go to the bathroom. If I stopped working, I would stop getting distracted, and I would just start _thinking_ about my past and Wonderland and Sasuke.

"You need to go home." Jiraiya came up to me as I was finishing cleaning up a table. "You've been working since this morning kiddo. And you've worked hard, now you need to go home."

I shook my head. "No it's okay Jiraiya, I can work the dinner shift! I don't mind, I just-"

Jiraiya put a hand up to stop me. He shook his head and put his hand on my shoulder. "You did your hours, more than you should have today. Please go home and rest. And before you leave, grab a little box of those tarts. They're for you. Make sure to share them." He said to me.

I pouted but walked off to the locker room.

With a box tarts in one hand and my bag in the other, I shuffled back down home. I used the usual route to get back home. I avoided people as much as I could. I had my phone turned off the entire day so when I checked for messages I saw that there was a few from Kiba and one from Naruko.

**You're awfully down today Kit.**

I didn't bother to answer Kyuubi. I wanted to just not talk to anyone.

"I'm home." I announced to the house.

Naruko came to the front door to greet me. She was dressed in comfortable, lounging clothes. She was probably just watching television or something. "You skipped school today."

"Yes…" I answered with no hint of guilt.

It looked as if I was about to reprimanded but then Naruko just deflated and put her hands on her hips. "We have to start packing soon. We'll move when you finish the rest of the semester okay?" she ruffled my hair a little. "Eat a little and go to bed."

"Okay. Here, these are from Jiraiya." I handed her the box from the café.

She handed it back to me instead. "I'll eat them later. I'm going to go soak first and then have dinner. I'll try them for dessert." And then she went upstairs.

Today was just… I didn't know how to describe it.

Depressing wouldn't be the word I would use.

I ate my dinner mechanically, not really savoring the taste. I washed the dishes and then I just stared at the box of tarts, wondering if I wanted to eat another one. Well, I took one from the box and ate it anyway as I made my way to my bedroom. Whoever had baked them had done a wonderful job.

**You're so depressed Kit. Thinking about the situation makes you depressed and **_**not**_** thinking about it is making you depressed.**

_I know… Maybe it's good that Naruko and I are leaving. I can start over somewhere else and forget this whole thing._

**If you're leaving soon, you might as well resolve things over here somehow.**

_How?_

**Revenge.**

Revenge… it was something to consider?

Yes, people have hurt me and it makes me angry. But do I have enough hate to actually get revenge? Even though Kyuubi was a voice in my head, his encouragements were clear in my mind like he was whispering them into my ear.

On my bed I looked up at the ceiling and shut my eyes.

Was revenge something to consider?

The last of the tart I had in my hand was gone.

* * *

><p>(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧<p>

"Who stole my tarts?" a shrill voice screamed.

There was noise all around me but my eyes refused to open to see where I was.

"Who's next?" the same shrill voice rang out again. "I want to know who stole my tarts!"

Finally I got my eyes to cooperate and I opened them. To my really big surprise I was standing in a court and I was standing before to the Queen and king of Hearts!

I looked all around me and practically had a heart attack when I saw that the jury before me was nothing but…

Faceless people.

**That is creepy.**

_Yes it is!_

Each of them held a board within their hands and a pen to write on the board. Were they supposed to take notes during the trial?

"The next witness is Alice!"

My head turned at the sound of my name.

The White Rabbit stood at the foot of the King and Queen of Hearts, a scroll in his hands. No doubt it was probably a list of witnesses. But why was I on the list? I hadn't been around for a little bit so I don't think I could have any idea what was going on!

"Why am I here?" I asked to whomever would listen and answer my question.

"My tarts!" The Queen answered.

Tarts… I just ate one not too long ago. They were delicious.

"You took my tarts, didn't you Alice?" the Queen asked, pointing her scepter at me.

Again, my attention snapped to her.

I tilted my head to the side in confusion. "Tarts? I took tarts?" I asked back.

The Queen smiled in triumph. "She admits it! Alice admits her guiltiness of the tarts!"

"Are… you calling me a tart?" I asked again. Last time I was here the Knave of Hearts told me the Queen was _calling_ me a tart, which I didn't understand.

**Honestly…**

_What?_

The Queen leaned forward in her seat and gave me a menacing smile. "I'm calling you a tart _thief._ But yes, you yourself are a little tart!" she answered. Her head snapped to the faceless jurymen and commanded, "Write that down!"

The faceless jurymen wrote down on their boards.

I shook my head. No way! I remember in the book Alice wasn't accused of stealing the tarts, it was the Knave of Hearts! Alice was only a witness! _I'm_ supposed to be a witness! I slammed my hands down on the stand I stood at. "This is wrong! I didn't steal anything! I thought the Knave of Hearts is supposed to be-"

The Queen scoffed at me. "What do you want from the Knave? The Knave is innocent and you are guilty! Sentence first - verdict afterwards!" she announced.

"No!" I defied and stomped my foot. "It does not work that way! It's verdict first and sentence after!"

The King of Hearts, who had been idle since I've been here, raised a hand. "Let the jury consider their verdict my Queen. Alice, please refrain from shouting in the court." He told me calmly.

"Hold your tongue you little tart!" the Queen added. Her face was scornful but she also had a look of victory, happy to put me away or whatever my undeserved punishment was. She directed her gaze to the jurymen again. "Write down she is guilty!" And then she repeated the command to the White Rabbit, only to announce it to the entire court.

I glared at the King and Queen. "Stop calling me that! And I had nothing to do with your dumb little tarts so it's unfair to punish me! Why haven't you called any other witnesses?" I asked.

The White Rabbit answered me, "We've already had other witnesses Alice. You are the very last."

The Queen gave me a smug look. She made the movement of taking my head off and mouthed the words as well.

I was fed up with her. "You're just jealous because Hatter doesn't love you!" I yelled. But when the words left my mouth I had covered my lips with my hands. I hadn't meant for that to just fly out.

**Whoa… Maybe a little far Kit.**

Big mistake… I made a _big_ mistake.

"Knave of Heart, take Alice away from here immediately! Off with her head!" the Queen screamed. She was trying to make her way to me but she was being held back by the King and the White Rabbit.

"My Queen, please calm down!" the King begged.

Before I could see anymore, the Knave took me away from the scene. The entire time I could hear her screaming. I bit my lip and bunched up my dress in my hands. I made a big mistake getting mad and opening my mouth like that.

"You're very cute when you get angry." The Knave commented.

**He's touching you.**

I looked down and noticed that the Knave's arm was around my waist. Instantly I pulled away, remembering how creepy he was! "So… are you really going to have me executed?" I asked, nervous that the sentence would really be carried out.

"It depends; will you actually stick around to actually be executed Alice?"

I shivered at the thought of actually getting my head cut off. "I hope not…"

The Knave smiled and shook his head. "You shouldn't worry your pretty little head anyway. Hatter wouldn't allow you to be executed regardless."

I stopped walking alongside the Knave. I remember in the trial that the Hatter was called as a witness for the tarts. "You were accused of stealing the tarts, weren't you?" I asked.

He nodded in response.

"But… why am I getting the blame? It's not like how the book is going!"

The Knave chuckled and motioned for me to continue walking with him. "You recall that the Hatter is a witness, correct?" he asked. I nodded in answer. "Well calling Hatter was quite a mistake if I must say. All the Queen did was uselessly flirting with him instead of having a proper trial with the King pouting in jealously at her right hand. Hatter just stood with his cup of tea and that stoic expression on his face. And he was unresponsive to her advances and talked about how Alice was the only he would fawn over."

I groaned and rolled my eyes.

He chuckled beside me again. "I see your thoughts Alice. As you already know, the Queen did not like that one bit and dismissed her one-sided love with steaming thoughts of rage against you. Still, her priority at the moment was to confirm that I took the tarts. Yet you appeared at the right time and the Queen decided to move the blame to you. Thank you for saving me. Oh and Hatter as well, since he did fire the Queen up with thoughts about you."

"Whatever. But can I ask you something?"

The Knave nodded.

"You're the Knave of Hearts here but when I first met you, you were the crow from-"

My mouth was covered with his hand. His expression was grave and he looked around to ensure that no one was around. "You have a bit of a mouth on you. Do try to keep quiet."

I was confused yet again.

**Yet again… when are you not confused?**

"Do try to keep your mouth under check."

I glared at him. "What's going on?" I asked, though it was muffled through his hand.

The Knave sighed and removed his hand. He leaned close to me ear to whisper to me. "We all have roles Alice. And there are a select few that have to take on one other role in order for Wonderland to function properly."

He pulled back but had his fake smile in place.

"So keep your pretty little mouth shut. It is a big rule that no one with double roles should be discovered and exposed." He said. Then he put a tart in my hand. "Here's a little something to ensure that you keep that little secret."

I looked down at the pastry and back up at him. "You really did take them…"

"Just one. And it appears that my time with you is over, little Alice belongs to you once again Hatter."

My body froze. I heard footsteps behind me, coming closer. The closer the footsteps sounded, the smell of musky vanilla filled my senses. And even though I wanted to move I couldn't find myself to do so. The Knave of Hearts walked away and I wanted to shout at him not to leave me alone with Hatter, my voice caught in my throat and I couldn't open my mouth.

Instead I stood in my spot as Hatter's arms and scent enveloped me.

"Hello Alice. I have finally caught you." He said teasingly into my ear.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hehe, the little guy didn't show up so expect to read the next chapter to still be in Wonderland.

Hatter returns! I wonder, oh I wonder, what shall happen?


	19. Truth

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ - that means we're in Wonderland

**DISCLAIMER:** characters – Kishimoto, in honor of mu149

(still in Wonderland)

* * *

><p>Hatter was pressing himself against me, his arms around me while he buried his nose into my hair. I heard him sigh behind me and then chuckle. "You're shaking Alice." He stated.<p>

I was.

"Are you shaking from pleasure of having me here with you?" he asked his voice low in my ear.

No, I was shaking from shock of having to meet Hatter when I wasn't mentally ready at all.

**Listen to me; he's got some nerve coming up to you.**

_What?_

**He left you didn't he? If Sasuke is Hatter and the Hatter is Sasuke, then didn't he leave you? From when you were young to just a few days ago?**

_But maybe if I listen to him…_

**Listen to what? Don't tell me you're going to be so forgiving. He doesn't deserve your forgiveness. Push him away!**

I listened to Kyuubi and wriggled out of Hatter's arms. I glared back at him as I ran away. "Get away from me teme!" I yelled.

"Oh Alice…" was the only thing I heard.

I had no idea where I was running to! But I had no idea why I should be surprised by this; I couldn't navigate my way through the forests so why would it be any different for a castle I had never toured before. I made right turns and left turns but I couldn't tell if I was making any progress into getting out of this place!

**One of two things could happen.**

_And what would happen?_

**You either get caught by Hatter or get caught by the Queen.**

Shit… either way it was a lose-lose situation for me.

Not unless I suddenly decided to wake up to find myself in my bed. But I didn't see the chances of it happening.

_Meow._

_Meow meow._

I stopped at the sound and waited for the sounds to come again.

_Meow meow…_

_Meow._

It was hard to tell where the sounds were coming from with all the tunnels echoing around me. But I didn't stay in my spot to think about it. I had to keep on running!

The more I ran, the more confusing the meowing was coming from. Sometimes I sounded awfully close and other times I seemed so far away it was almost inaudible. There weren't any signs to guide me and I had no direction whatsoever. I was so lost.

"You're running around an awful lot."

I yelped in surprise and looked back.

It was Cheshire!

He was hovering in the air like usual, looking very casual. He scratched at his ear a little bit before turning his attention back to me. "Why are you running?" he asked.

"The Hatter found me! And I'm going to get beheaded!" I answered. Now that I was stopping to talk to someone I just realized how out of breath I was. I leaned against the wall and tried to relax myself.

Cheshire looked at me questioningly with his green eyes. I think he was waiting for me to explain myself.

"I got called as a witness to the Queen of Hearts' trial and I got penalty for stealing the tarts even though it was that stupid Knave's fault! And now I'm running from the Hatter and-"

_Meow._

I stopped.

A black kitten suddenly climbed on the top of Cheshire's shoulder, purring and licking its face.

I stared at the kitten that just made its appearance. It looked a little familiar…

Then it hit me.

"Kitty?" I called.

The kitten stopped and looked at me! I think he recognized me!

Carefully I picked the kitten off of Cheshire's shoulder and held him against me. I looked at him carefully and gently scratched behind its ears. It purred in my arms and its tail curled a little bit in happiness. "It is you Kitty!"

**You named a kitten Kitty. You're quite creative.**

I frowned at Kyuubi's remark but ignored him. I was happy to see my Kitty again!

Cheshire cocked his head to the side. "You know this kitten?" he asked.

I nodded in answer. "Back when I was little, there was this mama cat and she had two kittens. My sister and I took them in for a couple of weeks. But we couldn't keep them so we had to take them to the pet shelter without them knowing that we were the ones who gave them away. I was so sad to see them go…"

"You gave them away anonymously?" he asked.

"Yes. If people knew that I previously took care of them, people would probably not take them. Or even worse, be mean to them."

Cheshire had an expression that I couldn't really read. I wonder what he was thinking. It unnerved me how I couldn't tell what he was thinking so I decided to break the silence. "So why are you here?"

"From the trial of course regarding those tarts." He answered. "It was rather boring. Now you mentioned you were running from the Hatter?"

"Oh… Oh! Yes, I am! I need to get out of here before he finds me!"

Cheshire used his tail to point. "If you go straight in that direction, you should be able to get into the garden." He directed me.

"Will it really?" I asked. Kitty began to struggle in my arms a little.

**You're standing here chatting when you could have been out of here by now.**

Cheshire nodded. "May I have my friend back? We were having such a nice conversation."

I placed Kitty in Cheshire's hold, but not before kissing the top of his head. I waved and said goodbye to the both of them and walked in the direction Cheshire pointed out to me.

I didn't doubt the direction that Cheshire gave me. But as I walked I couldn't help but think back to Kitty. It was weird that he suddenly appeared in Wonderland. But then again, a lot of strange things happen in Wonderland.

Still, this world acted in accordance to what Hatter wanted right?

Hatter… Right, I'm running from him.

There was a light at the end, I could see it! Eagerly, I picked up the pace and began to run towards it. I wonder where I would end up…

When I exited out of the tunnel I found myself in the garden. The bushes were bursting with red roses around me and the path in front of me. I guess I wasn't technically out of the castle but it was better than being inside the courtroom.

But I had to be cautious though. The Queen probably had soldiers walking all around for security.

Carefully I began to walk through the garden but the further I walked into the garden, the more nervous I became. Like inside the castle, there wasn't a distinguishable way to find my way back or where to go. I was instead walking aimlessly!

_Kyuubi, help!_

**I don't know what I'm supposed to do.**

_You're a demon but you don't have a sense of direction?_

**I'm good for one thing and that is slaughtering.**

I groaned in frustration but covered my mouth when I let the sound slip out. I heard marching come in my direction and I began to panic. I accidentally let them know where I was!

So I ran.

But once again, I had no idea where I was going! Yet, when I listened for the marching it only seemed to follow me! The soldiers knew where I was going!

I turned a corner but there was a dead end waiting for me. I sank to my knees and curled myself into a ball. Great, I was going to be found, get brought to the Queen and she would have me beheaded. I rubbed at my neck and bit my lip.

The greatest thing that could happen to me in the moment would be that I would wake up.

Yet it didn't happen.

Instead I felt a hand wrap around my wrist and pull me into the bush. I screamed but a hand covered my mouth. "Shhh… we're hiding Alice."

Hatter found me! He was waiting in the bush for me? What the hell?

We must have been perfectly hidden in the bush because the card soldiers came to the dead end. They looked briefly around, surveying the area. I almost whimpered when one of them began to point a spear into our direction but then the soldier pulled back and they walked away.

We waited briefly to ensure that they really were gone.

Complete silence around us.

"Quite a close call, right Alice?" Hatter whispered in my ear. His free hand began to travel down my thigh and he hummed in pleasure. "It's been quite a while since I last held. I've missed you…"

Missed me? Missed me?! Did he not just abandon me from my own house not too long ago?!

I struggled out of his grasp and crawled out of the bush. I wiped away the leaves from my dress and marched away from him. But a few steps away, Hatter caught my hand and spun me around and pushed me against him.

"You're in quite a mood, aren't you Alice. What has you so irritated?" he asked looking down at me.

I glared up at him and tried to push him away. Hatter's grip was strong, really strong.

"Get away from me and don't touch me you jerk!" I hissed.

Hatter chuckled but loosened him grip on me just a little. "You seem a bit cranky Alice. Perhaps I need to pour you some herbal tea, which should relax you a bit."

"I don't want your fucking tea. I want you to leave me alone and never talk to me again." I said back.

Unhappy with what I said, Hatter's eyes turned red and released me. But he did it only to grasp my face in his hands, forcing me to look him in the eye. He was definitely unhappy but he looked like was trying to hold back how truly angry he was. His glare was very fierce though.

"Such cruel words Alice." He said quietly. "Why would you hurt me like that? I waited for you for such a long time, accepted that you had forgotten about me just so that we could be together and you _treat me_ so disrespectfully? Not to even mention that you've stomped on my heart as well?"

"_I_ stomped on your heart?" I hissed. Growing a little bold I slapped his hand away and took a step away. "If anyone is the heart stomper around here, it's you! I was happy! I was happy for once in my life because of Wonderland! We may not have talked when we actually passed by each other in the hallway when we were young but I was happy to know you in Wonderland. And then you left. You left and took Wonderland with you…"

Tears pricked my eyes and I let them fall. I sniffled and looked down at the ground. "Then you come back to Konoha and make me fall in love with you. And then what do you do? You leave me when you find out the truth! You're no different than all those kids at school." I shouted.

At that point I didn't care if the soldiers came back. I needed to say this.

"**Well I don't need you! You're a terrible person and I was fine when I forgot about you**."

There was a sharp slap to my cheek.

Hatter gripped my face again, his glare still in place. "I believe that you're mistaken Alice. Wonderland was always here for you, you just never came back."

"**Liar**."

Chakra surged through my arm and I felt ready to leap at Hatter and hurt him.

"Wonderland was always here waiting for you Alice. I was here waiting for you. I could have made this place into anything I wanted but I followed your wishes and made it what it is today. You ungrateful little bitch." Hatter spat at me. "Now, we're both saying things we don't mean. I'll forgive this little tantrum of yours and we'll-"

"**I hate you**."

The words had stopped Hatter.

He let go of my face and just stared at me. "Do you mean those words Alice?" he asked calmly.

"**Yes**."

"Hn. I doubt that. I would believe you, if only your eyes weren't so red." He commented. "You fox, trying to manipulate my Alice that way."

_What? What is he talking about?_

"**Little brat…"**

I didn't say that out loud… Kyuubi's using my body?

"You're upset, aren't you fox? You're upset at my family, specifically Madara, because you didn't get to cause the damage you truly wanted to do. You get your jollies from causing any kind of damage, whether it is the village or manipulating Alice to tear away from me." Hatter smirked and cupped my face.

_I don't understand what's going on._

I wanted to move my body to grasp Hatter's hand but I wasn't budging. Was Kyuubi really controlling me at the moment?

"And you're trying to release Alice's anger so that when the breaking point is reached, you can possess Alice's body and do what you do best. Well, I won't have it. Not while you're here in Wonderland. This place was made to make Alice happy and I won't have you ruining that."

Hatter's red eyes… the commas in it began to spin and I was fixated on them.

In an instant, my body felt drained and I fell forward.

_Kyuubi… what just happened?_

There was silence.

I called out to him again but he didn't respond. What had happened?

Hatter's arms came around me. "There, see now Alice? You were just in a mood because of the fox. But no need to worry, I made sure that he wouldn't bother you again. I forgive you for those nasty things you said." Hatter stroked my cheek. "You have such lovely blue eyes…"

No… other than those last few things everything else I said was true.

I shook my head. "No. You took Wonderland away when we were kids. When you left, you took it with you. I had nothing…"

Hatter's eyes widened in surprise. "What are you saying?" he asked.

"That day when you left because of your parent's death… you had to leave the village and be somewhere else for a while with your bother. I thought that when you left, you took Wonderland with you. It hurt me so much…" I explained. I felt so weak now.

Hatter shook his head and pressed his forehead against mine. "Oh Alice… I wish I could change that. I wish I could have told you that Wonderland would always be there for you even though I wouldn't be in the village. I only assumed that you would appear when you needed me again. Wonderland was always there for you."

I shook my head and sniffled. "I was so sad… I'm sorry I forgot you Hatter. I guess I just blocked out my memories and I-"

"Forgive me as well. Especially for that time when I left so abruptly, I had no time to explain. Now, no more crying. You have no idea how much it hurts me when you cry." He wiped at my tears and kissed me briefly. "You don't need anyone else and you don't need that despicable world. Wonderland is here for you and I will make sure that you remain happy."

My eyes began to shut from exhaustion. All the events that had just taken place it just hit me like a ton of bricks.

Before I completely blacked out, I caught notice of this strange almost mad look in his eyes.

But then again this is Wonderland, we're all mad here.


	20. Pool

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ - that means we're in Wonderland

**DISCLAIMER:** characters – Kishimoto, in honor of mu149

* * *

><p>Where I was, I was very warm at the moment. It was warm all around me and I didn't want to wake up and leave. But at the same time I had to know where I was. Who I'm with if there was anyone around me.<p>

I struggled myself up into a sitting position and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I stretched my arms and yawned and combed my fingers through my hair briefly.

Looking around, I didn't recognize the room I was in or the bed I had been sleeping in. It was all very unfamiliar.

Cautiously I slipped out of the bed and walked around the room. There wasn't much to it.

There was just the bed and it turned out to be a canopy bed, a small circular table with two chairs put across from each other, and a chess board nearby the wall.

I walked closer to the chess board to have a better look at it. And to my shock, I could see that the pieces were moving all on their own! I watched in fascination as the chess pieces moved from square to square. I wish I could understand how the game worked; I had no clue whatsoever.

_Kyuubi, what do you know about chess?_

Silence.

That was all I got.

But then I remembered what had just happened before I blacked out.

Hatter's red eyes and how they spun and hypnotized me…

Speaking of red, I watched the small Red King and Red Queen talk to one another. And just across the board were the White King and White Queen. And two castles walking arm in arm next to each other. It was strange looking down on the pieces just interacting with one another and they had no idea that I was just _there_ watching!

I wondered if I would be okay if I picked one of them up…

I moved my hand slowly and carefully reached for the Red King, I didn't just want to pick him up so suddenly and have a fit. I wouldn't know what to do!

Just as my hand was about ready to pick up the Red King a voice behind me shocked me. "I wouldn't do that Alice."

I jumped away from the chess board and stood up straight.

Hatter stood before me and he was wearing a smirk on his face.

I straightened myself up and walked to him. "I wasn't doing anything." I stated, trying to appear serious before him. But judging by his facial expression he looked like he didn't believe me.

"Of course you weren't Alice."

"I wasn't!" I insisted.

"Yes, yes I know Alice. How was your rest?" he asked as he turned me around and began to push me towards the only table in the entire room. When I awoke it was empty but now there was a tea set waiting for us along with some small dishes of pastries. "Did you sleep well?"

I sat in the chair and nodded to answer him. Hatter sat himself across from me and poured me a cup of tea. "Um… how long have I been asleep?" I asked. I had no idea how time worked in Wonderland whatsoever. Had it been just a few minutes in reality? Or perhaps an entire week had passed while I was here?

Wait… if an entire week passed…

I stood up and searched around for a clock. What time was it? Was I late for school? What about work? Is Naruko worried about me?

Shit! How _long_ was I gone so far?

Hatter gently pushed me back down, not at all disturbed by my actions. He simply handed me my cup of tea. "What has bothered you?"

"Well it's about the time and I was wondering-" I started but Hatter cut me off with a chuckle.

"Time? What about Time?" Hatter chuckled as he added sugar to his tea cup. I think it was my imagination but I could swear he glared into his cup before sipping it. He set it down on his saucer and gestured to me. I didn't understand what he was doing but then he pointed to my own cup and did the motion of tipping his head back.

I understood and took a small sip of the drink. It was sweet…

Hatter took one of my hands and smiled at me. It warmed me inside and my heart skipped a beat at how lovingly he looked at me. Almost every time Hatter had charmed me with his smile, I practically melt. But still there were other matters at hand.

I needed to know how long we had been in Wonderland. I had never really mastered the art of "time" within Wonderland.

"Come Alice, there is something that I want to show you."

Hatter stood from the table and I followed his lead. He grasped my hand in his and I walked by his side as he led me down a hallway. I recognized it, I had been in his house before, but I had never really explored the entire place.

As we walked, I kept looking at him and noticing the slight elevation in his mood. He seemed very… satisfied I guess the word would be. But what was he satisfied about?

After a while of walking, he stopped me in front of a door.

I stared at the white door and looked at him. "Why are we here Hatter? What's behind this door?" I asked. I touched the door tentatively, wondering if it was okay if we went inside yet. I was curious to know what was on the other side. "Tell me!" I said excitedly as I began to bounce on my heels.

Hatter gave me a sad smile and kissed me briefly. I stopped bouncing and knitted my eyebrows together in worry.

"Behind this door… it's a reminder of your sadness. For all the big and little things that have happened to you, they've all accumulated behind this door." He explained as he pushed the door open before me. Hatter gave me a gentle nudge to push me in the room first.

In the room there was only thing that occupied it.

A hole.

Well, not so much a hole. It was more like a pool.

There were only a few steps to get to the pool but there was a small splash and my foot felt get wet. I looked down to see water had soaked the tip of my shoe. I waved my shoe to dry it off a bit and looked back at Hatter. "It's overflowing."

Hatter nodded and looked at the pool. "Yes, this is your pool of tears Alice. You've cried quite a bit you have." He said solemnly.

I frowned at his expression and looked at the pool. "How deep is it?" I asked.

"I can't say for sure but for an approximation I would say that it is almost bottomless." Hatter answered.

My eyes widened and I looked up at him. "I've cried _that_ much? I cried enough tears to fill an almost bottomless pool?" I said in astonishment. I didn't even think that was possible.

Hatter nodded and gently pulled me towards him. He took my hands in his own and kissed the palms. Then he pulled me closer and kissed my forehead. "I promise Alice that I'll make sure that you never cry." He mumbled.

I pulled back a little and looked into his eyes. "Well… would it be okay if I cried happy tears? Happy tears are good right?" I asked, just trying to lighten the mood.

Hatter chuckled and led me out of the room. I took one last glance at the pool of tears before the door was shut. He took me by the hand and I followed wherever he was taking me to next.

"If the pool is already overflowing because I cried so much, then what would happen if it just flooded your entire house?" I asked. I had meant it to be as a joke but Hatter looked sharply at me. I bit my tongue and looked down at the ground. I wished the ground would swallow me whole.

"I promised you that I would make sure that you never cry." Hatter said seriously. His grip in my hand tightened slightly but not enough for it to hurt.

The rest of the time walking was spent in silence.

I had my own thoughts about Kyuubi. He wasn't speaking to me and I wasn't exactly sure why. But I knew it had something to do with Hatter's eyes. The way they spun and hypnotized me was what definitely had to do with Kyuubi going away.

But it didn't seem like now was the right time.

Time…

I remember in the book that time wasn't an "it", time was referred to as Him. I wonder if there was a character here somewhere in Wonderland that represented Time. If there was, I would probably meet Him soon.

Hatter was very quiet and it was staring to trouble me. I searched my mind to see what could break the silence between us. "I missed you." I blurted.

Okay… that wasn't exactly what I wanted to say…

But it wasn't a lie.

Regardless it got Hatter to look back and smile at me.

"I missed you when you were gone, when you want away."

"I missed you too Alice. I really do wish that I could have spent more time with you as Hatter and let you know that Wonderland would still be there for you. I thought that you would never come back. You're Alice and I wanted to be with you as Hatter. When you never visited it almost seemed like a waste that I made that deal-" Hatter stopped and his eyes narrowed, displeased with something.

I tilted my head to the side in confusion.

He made a deal? With what? Or who? What was the deal about?

"What do you mean? I asked, hoping that he would tell me.

Hatter shook his head. "Forget it Alice. It's not important."

"But-"

"_It's not important Alice._" Hatter growled.

I let go of his hand and took a step back. I knew Hatter could be scary but I had never heard him sound so… venomous before. Especially at me.

I bit my lip and looked down at the ground.

Hatter sighed and put his arms around me. "I'm sorry Alice, I didn't mean to sound like that to you. Please don't cry." He mumbled as he pressed kisses on the top of my head.

"I'm not crying." I reassured him. "You just scared me."

Hatter's arms tightened around me. And for a while it was very quiet between us.

Then he pulled me down the hallway. In no time we were back in the bedroom I woke up in and I was thrown onto the bed.

Hatter got on top of me, his dark eyes looking down at me. No part of us was touching but my heart was racing and my face was getting warm from the intimate position we were in.

He leaned down until our noses were barely touching.

In a very gentle voice he said to me, "I would never want to be the reason that you are sad or angry or scared Alice. I only want to be part of your happiness. I love you."

I took a sharp breath of air but I still didn't make any movement and I didn't say anything.

"I love you." He repeated. "And all you'll need is just me and Wonderland. We are here for you. You don't need anything or anyone else. Stay here in Wonderland and be happy here. Be happy with me. I waited forever for you."

Head in a daze from his declaration, I simply nodded my head and put my arms around his neck.

We met in a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** A bit of a short chapter, if I do say so.


	21. Reveal

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ - that means we're in Wonderland

**DISCLAIMER:** characters – Kishimoto, in honor of mu149

* * *

><p>For how long I was in Wonderland, I wasn't sure. I stopped considering time and just appreciated being with Hatter. He was the only one I was with but I had no complaints.<p>

He treated me better than anyone else in the world. He had given me more kindness in the time alone in Wonderland in the past ten years of my life. We had tea together, he read me books, told me stories, and told me constantly that he loved me. I never got tired of his musky vanilla scent.

It was more than I could ask for.

But still, no matter how wonderful Wonderland was we couldn't be here forever.

While I sat in Hatter's lap, I considered telling him that maybe it was time we left Wonderland and go back to reality. But I didn't know how to tell him. I didn't know how to tell him but I had to tell him.

"Why is a raven like a writing desk? I asked.

Hatter looked at me and chuckled at the question that he had used on me previously. He kissed my cheek and pulled me down onto the soft grass. He curled an arm around my waist and pulled me close to him as we looked up the sky.

"I haven't the slightest idea." He answered.

I bit my lips. I didn't want to hesitate.

"You have something on your mind."

I nodded against Hatter's chest. "Yes, I do. How did you know?"

"What troubles you?" he asked, not answering my question.

I sat up and folded my hands on my lap. I looked down at my hands instead of looking at Hatter.

Hatter sat up beside me. He was silent; I guess waiting for what I wanted to say.

I took a deep breath and looked at him. "When we will be going back?" I asked slowly. I couldn't rush my questions asked. I needed to be calm about this.

"Going back Alice?"

"To, you know, back to the real world."

Hatter raised an eyebrow and leaned close to me. "Why would you want to go back to that place? You just came back to Wonderland and you want to leave so soon."

I shook my head. "No, we've been here for a while Hatter. It's just that we can't be here forever and-"

He cut me off with a chuckle. "You want to go back to reality? Where they treat you so awfully, wish that you didn't exist and bully you? Why? We're here so that you could be happy!"

"I know, I know. I love Wonderland, thank you so much Hatter. But there's something about pain that we experience helps us grow up. We may not like it, my pain in particular, but I can't honestly say that I want to be without it. No one person lives a continually peaceful life without some sort of disruption. And I may not enjoy being in real life sometimes but if I just lived in Wonderland forever just being _happy_ then I think I would be in some sort of delusion."

Hatter stood and glared down at me. "I made this place as a refuge for you." He said lowly. "I made this all for you and now that you've had your fill you just want to up and leave me again?"

I stood up and looked at him. "I didn't say that! Can't you follow me out of Wonderland too, so that we can be together?"

"We're here together right now. I have more control here, to make sure that you're with me and that you'll be happy here."

I shook my head. "You're being delusional about this! We _can't_ be here forever! I'm sorry that we didn't spend the last ten or so years here together while you were away. But you've come back to the village so now we can be together out there!" I said desperately.

Wonderland was wonderful… but the fact that Hatter wanted to chain us here… it scared me.

Hatter's eyes began to become red again but instead of being scared or hypnotized, I stood my ground and held my gaze to him.

If Kyuubi were awake, maybe he would have given me some answers on how to get out of here.

I expected Hatter to have a tantrum but to my great surprise the red receded in his eyes and he was back to giving me that gentle smile. "I think you may need a nap Alice."

He picked me up and began to carry me back towards his house.

I struggled in his grasp, hitting him in the back and kicking my legs. But Hatter ignored all my actions and was acting as if I was being completely docile. "Hatter put me down! I want to talk to someone else! Where's the Rabbit? He's sensible!" I yelled.

We were back inside the house but Hatter had yet to put me down as he walked through the halls.

Hatter set me back inside the room I had been staying in. "Take a nap Alice, a little rest will do you good." He said before shutting the door quickly. I ran to it and pulled on the knob but it seemed that it was locked from the outside.

"Let me out Hatter and listen to me! Hatter!" I yelled from inside the room.

For sure he was gone by then. I kneeled by the door and pushed my knees to my chest.

I had no idea what to do and how to get out.

There was no one else to help me. No Kyuubi, no Rabbit, no Cheshire, the Knave, or that strange man that looked like Hatter…

Tears gathered in my eyes but I wiped them away before they could even fall.

I wanted to go back home to my room. I wanted to see my sister, Jiraiya, and Iruka.

"I need help…" I whispered.

I thought back to when I first arrived in this place, before it was Wonderland. I had some memories but not all of them were back. I suppose that I wanted to wipe out all the bad feelings of missing Wonderland by trying to bury them in my mind.

I remember staring at a waterfall and then suddenly I was in outer space.

I remember when Wonderland became Wonderland and I was first called Alice.

Hatter was there… wait…

_Was_ it Hatter?

When I first arrived in Wonderland, I don't remember seeing a hat. But there was still a vanilla smell. It wasn't musky but it wasn't unbearably sweet either.

My head began to hurt.

I took a deep breath and shut my eyes.

I needed out of this place. I needed to get Hatter in the right sense of mind.

But to do all that, I needed to get out of this room!

I put my forehead down against my knees and shut my eyes. I wished I knew how I could leave the room…

My head jerked up and I looked around.

I expected to be in the room still but I was in a different room… a room that I hadn't been in before.

"Did… I make myself come here? I did wish _really_ hard to get out of that room!" I said to myself. And more than that, time had passed. The only window in the room showed a full moon in the sky when not that long ago, Hatter and I were in a field with the sun shining down on us.

Just like the bedroom, there wasn't much to this room either.

All there was in the room was just a single wooden desk.

With a blue rose in a small vase.

I walked to the desk and looked at the surface.

There was just a single letter on the desk, the same one that was left when I joined the tea party with Hatter, the March Hare, and the Dormouse.

"_The raven glanced at the sun_

_And gasped at its beauty_

'_I have waited a long time for you' the raven called out_

'_How long?' she whispered endearingly_

'_Forever…'_

'_That's a long time.'_

'_Yes. Yes it is.'"_

Looking away from the desk, I glanced at the door. It was only the only exit in here other than the window. I walked up to it and looked down at the doorknob. I slowly reached a hand out and grasped it. With some hesitation I slowly turned the knob.

I hoped that it wouldn't lock and I hoped that Hatter wouldn't know that I wasn't in the room he locked me in.

Slowly… slowly… the knob continued to turn. An excited smile came on my face when I realized that I would be able to leave the room. Maybe even leave the house!

Even slower, I pushed the door open and prayed that it wouldn't creak.

Everything seemed to be in the clear. I got out of the locked room and somehow ended up in a different unlocked room and (hopefully) Hatter had no idea that I was planning on leaving.

I walked with caution down the halls on my tiptoes, not wanting my shoes to clack against the floor. I was constantly glancing all around me, from above to behind me. I wanted to be extra sure.

"You've been bad." A voice said.

I jumped and looked behind me.

But Hatter wasn't behind me.

And when I thought of the voice, it definitely didn't sound like Hatter.

It was someone else. It was someone familiar, someone I knew.

"Oh? And what have I done wrong?" Hatter asked somewhere in the house.

I listened even harder to listen where they were. In fact, the sounded rather close.

"Ten years has passed and our deal is done. It's time that you returned to what you once were when you started all this. You've done a wonderful job keeping all this up by yourself. But I think you have let this gone to your head. I know you missed Alice, but you can't keep her trapped." The voice said.

Finally, someone who understood!

"Hn. Trapped? I'm keeping Alice safe. And fuck our little deal; you really had no role when you first discovered my jutsu."

"But you allowed me one. I didn't intrude. I simply wanted to be sure that the power your brother let you have wasn't being used recklessly and guess what? You let me in; you allowed me a role as long as I didn't interfere too much. You wanted to maintain the control of the world and I came in merely to supervise."

Who was this man?

And what was his connection to us?

I was coming closer to them!

"Yes, I did let you have a role and I let you in. But now you have no more reason to be here. I don't know how you got in when I locked Wonderland up but-"

Locked it up? Hatter really was keeping me trapped.

"See what you just said? Locking up Wonderland. I don't know what you did to the other civilians of Wonderland but I know that it's dangerous when you're trying to isolate Alice away from others and keeping her from her duties in the real world. And she has a family to return to."

"Hn. I saw Alice's family. A rotten bitch of a sister."

Naruko… I miss her.

"Don't say that. What about your brother?"

" …I just need Alice."

"You're in a delusion you little brat! This isn't healthy for either of you! You're losing your grip! Has Alice fallen into the same madness as you?" the other man yelled. He sounded angry now, getting fed up with Hatter.

"We're all mad here…" Hatter chuckled.

"You really have lost it… you need to get yourself out of here. You need to bring the kiddo out of here. Why would you keep her here?"

"I went so long without her… Wonderland was the only middle ground to meet on and Alice had no idea that she would be welcome anytime she wanted. I wish I could change that but I can't. I'm simply making up for lost time by keeping her here."

The other man growled and I heard a crashing sound, probably throwing something in his frustration. "If you're going to be together and make up for lost time as you say, then be together in reality. You may not be able to control the world out there and there may be things that will harm you but you'll grow stronger together. You can't protect her by just staying here in the genjutsu. She's more in danger here than in reality."

Genjutsu… this is what Wonderland is.

I arrived at the door where the voices were coming from. But I was scared.

"I want Alice to stay here. It's because I can control this place is why I'm keeping her here, to make sure that nothing bad is happening to her. I'll protect her here."

"Wonderland is bad for her!"

But I needed to do this. I needed to see who was on my side!

I pushed the door open and stepped inside the room.

"Alice!" Hatter gasped when he saw me.

My eyes weren't on Hatter though.

They were on the other man, dressed exactly like him. Only this man was…

"Jiraiya… you're…?"

"Yes, I'm the Hatter."

But the Hatter I was with… I glanced at him. I could see something in his eyes break when he saw me standing there. He looked… crushed. I pointed to him and looked at Jiraiya. "But he's Hatter… he's been Hatter ever since-"

Jiraiya shook his head and walked towards me. Carefully he put a hand on my shoulder and kneeled down before me. "No kiddo… I simply let him borrow my role. I'm the original Hatter when your little boyfriend made Wonderland."

"But if you were Hatter from the beginning…" I looked away from Jiraiya. "Then who was he?"

Hatter took a step towards me. He shook his head and gestured for me to come into his arms. He looked scared, like he was going to lose me again. That same look when I arrived into Wonderland later on the day when I showed him where Edgar Allen Poe was in the library.

"We had a deal… I would let him be Hatter for a certain amount of years if I stayed away from Wonderland. I let him borrow my role."

I took a step towards Hatter, unsure of what to say to him. But the right question came to mind. "What was your role?" I asked in a strong voice.

Hatter said nothing, simply stared.

"Time. He was Time." Jiraiya answered for me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Are you guys like mind blown? I hope you are! This twist was in mu149's notes & at first I didn't know what to do with it but after thinking on it for the past few months or so, I believe I wielded it just right! I hope this chapter made sense!


	22. Leave

**A/N:** This chapter was a little bit harder to write than the rest…

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ - that means we're in Wonderland

**DISCLAIMER:** characters – Kishimoto, in honor of mu149

* * *

><p>I backed away from Hatter. "Time… you were Time." I whispered to myself.<p>

Hatter stood in his place, making no movement. But he did say, "Yes, my role here in Wonderland was Time."

I looked at Jiraiya. "And the deal? What was this deal?" I asked.

Now was not the time for half-assed answers. I needed the truth and nothing but the whole truth. No more secrets.

Jiraiya gestured towards Hatter… or Time. I supposed I'll just refer to him as Hatter. But he gestured towards Hatter, I guess telling me that he will be the one to explain. So I turned my eyes back to Hatter.

He looked nervous. All this that was happening wasn't supposed to happen, I guess was Hatter's plan. Whatever it was. But I wasn't going to blow up in his face yet. I would let him explain himself.

Hatter leaned against a nearby wall and put his hands in his pockets. He was quiet for a moment, a contemplating look on his face. "You want to know Alice?" he asked.

I nodded and put on a serious face. "Yes. And I want to know the truth. All of it."

"Hn." Was all he said before being silent again. I felt frustration building up in me but before I could yell at him he finally spoke up. "You were Alice from the beginning, when I made Wonderland. Ever since you asked me to make this world into Wonderland I knew you would always be Alice." He started off saying.

"Wonderland was a world that didn't particularly follow order, that's how I interpreted it. But what interested me more was that whenever I left the genjutsu was how time passed by. What felt like an hour could actually be an entire night passed in reality. But sometimes being in the genjutsu for a few hours would literally be a few hours. I was interested in that. Time here in Wonderland was a curious thing. So I spent some time experimenting with time between here and reality."

There were questions I wanted to ask more about time in Wonderland. But I needed to let Hatter explain himself more.

"If I ever kept track of time in Wonderland, if I wanted to be here for just an hour then it would be so when I exited. An hour would have passed in reality. But if I didn't keep track of how long I was in Wonderland, then time would pass as it pleased. So as a result, my original role was Time."

I nodded my head; I guess that made sense in his own way.

But the other question was, "But what about Jiraiya? How come he's here Hatter?"

Hatter chuckled and glanced at Jiraiya before looking back at me. "You will still address me as Hatter?" he asked with some humor in his voice.

"For now, yes I will. You are still Hatter."

He smiled but it quickly disappeared. "I believe that Jiraiya-sama will provide half of the story for you." He said, spitting out Jiraiya's name. I frowned but looked away.

I looked at Jiraiya expectantly.

Jiraiya cleared his throat before beginning. "I kept on sensing this… disruption in Konoha whenever your little boyfriend would go into his little jutsu. When it happened the first time, I thought it was just my own imagination. But when I kept on feeling it multiple times, I was sent to go investigate what was the cause." He looked over at Hatter. "You almost caused a bit of a ruckus. The council thought that there was some sort of attack that was going to happen. You were lucky that your brother came in your defense and explained what was happening."

Hatter said nothing.

"Because I was the first one to sense the situation, I was told to go seek you out and watch over your activities. Meeting him at the time, going into the genjutsu he was using was simply for play. There wasn't a particular bad use for it. I asked if I could come into your Wonderland every once in a while to keep watch."

Hatter decided to take over from there. "I didn't want him to come into Wonderland without a role, he would have stood out too much from all the work I had done. So I told him to pick someone to be if he were to visit here. He chose the role of the Mad Hatter, so I let him be the Mad Hatter."

Okay, so that explained the story of how Jiraiya is involved.

"I was jealous though that he was the Hatter." He bit out.

I tilted my head in question.

"You paid more attention to him than you did to me when he started showing up." Hatter growled. His fist clenched and I saw his eyes turn red in anger. "When _he_ started showing up, you just started flocking to him instead of being with me. I wanted the attention you had on him to be given back to me."

He walked towards me, standing right in front of me, and tilted my head to look up at him. "I persuaded him to let me borrow his role so that I could be with you again. But then I left and you didn't come back…"

I looked down and leaned against Hatter. So it came back down to me anyway. A lot of things do.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to him. Hatter's arms came around me and I felt him rest his chin on the top of my head. "I'm sorry."

Hatter chuckled and pushed me away from him gently to look at him again. "There's nothing you need to be sorry about Alice."

I shook my head in disagreement. "You do everything for me to make me happy. And so far, I've made things difficult for you. I keep on hurting you. I'm terrible…"

He placed a kiss on my forehead and hushed me. "I'll be healed as long as you still love me Alice. As long as I'm with you, then I'll be satisfied. Nothing is your fault. In fact none of this would have started if Jiraiya didn't come into the picture anyway."

I tensed up.

No, Jiraiya was only looking out for him.

Hatter pulled himself away from me and stood in front of Jiraiya. What did he plan on doing?

Jiraiya just stood in his place, his expression unreadable. "I think it's time that we stopped this." He said after a quiet moment had passed. He reached a hand towards me and gestured for me to come towards him. "Come now kid, you have to go home. Your sister is waiting, she's worried."

I stepped towards Jiraiya. Yeah, I think I did spend enough time here. Naruko _must_ be worried sick about me. I have no idea how long I've been gone. I have to go show her that I'm okay!

But Hatter stepped in my way. "No, don't take Alice away from me again. I just got her back!"

Jiraiya rolled his eyes and took a cautious step forward. I guess he didn't want to alert Hatter with any sudden movement. "Easy now. I'm not taking Alice away from you. But what we need to do is leave. You've had your time here and now-"

Hatter chuckled. I couldn't see his expression with his back to me. I touched his shoulder tentatively.

"Time?" Hatter chuckled. "Are you mocking me?"

"You really have gone mad…" Jiraiya mumbled to himself. "It's time to go kiddo."

"No!" Hatter yelled. "Alice is not going anywhere. Alice is staying here with me."

Jiraiya glared. "Will you stop being so stubborn? If you want to be with your little 'Alice' so badly then just come with us. Come out of this world. Your brother is waiting for you."

Hatter shook his head and clenched his fist. "No. Alice needs to stay here and I need to stay here with Alice. We belong together here in Wonderland. It's who we are."

"No, who you are is that _you_ are Uchiha Sasuke and your 'Alice' is Uzumaki Naruto and you belong in Konoha! Now stop this game right now!"

"Then you leave!"

I stepped away from the scene and leaned against a nearby wall. I put a hand over my heart; I felt how it was racing underneath my palm. I never realized how nervous I was becoming. I was scared. But I needed to get my wits together. I needed to help Jiraiya to help get Hatter out of here and back at home.

I wanted Kyuubi to say something and help me. I think he had gotten me out of Wonderland a time or two, right? Sometimes I just drifted out of Wonderland, other times I was woken up I think.

I'm Uzumaki Naruto.

That's right.

'Alice' is just a name here in Wonderland. Wonderland is just a made up world made by Hatter. Hatter is actually Uchiha Sasuke.

And at that moment, I realized that I missed Sasuke. I didn't want Hatter anymore.

He needed to remember who he was outside of Wonderland.

I pushed myself off the wall and walked forward.

"Sasuke." I called.

Hatter… Sasuke looked over his shoulder at me.

"Sasuke." I called again, this time a little firmer. "We need to go home. Let's go home." I told him. I walked towards him and grasped his hand in mine. "Let's go home." I repeated.

"Why?" he asked quietly.

"Because… I want to leave." I said as firm as I could. I needed to show that I was serious about my intention. I squeezed his hand. "We _need_ to leave. Please Sasuke."

He shook my hand off and turned his back towards me. "Then you can go back if that's what you want. I'll stay here."

"I'm saying we should go back together! Why won't you come back with me? I thought you wanted to be with me…"

Sasuke nodded. "I _do_ want to be with you. But if we leave here, then all of this will have been for nothing. If you leave, then it's like you're leaving me behind. The years you weren't here, you just grew up without me and lived your own life while I sat waiting for you. If I stay here then you have a reason to come back here, come back to me. I've worked so hard to do all of this for you Alice-"

I couldn't take being called Alice anymore! I just wanted him to just wake up so that we could get out of here! So I did something I thought I wouldn't do; I punched Sasuke.

The punch knocked him over.

I had so much frustration now! I hated having to hurt him but I was so tired of everything now!

"Can you fucking grow up Sasuke?" I screamed. I tugged on my hair momentarily but then pinned my gaze on him. "I fucking get it, you were sad without me! I'm sorry that we didn't share any of the past ten years together! I'm sad about it too. But you think this is the solution, just keeping me trapped here and coddling me the entire time?"

Sasuke's expression… to say that he was just shocked would be an understatement.

"I'm grown up you know. This place is great but you can't keep me here! It's like you're trying to make me regress back into a little kid! Well guess what, I don't _want_ to be the way I was! Is the Naruto you want the little kid you first met? Is that the Naruto you want?"

He shook his head and shakily stood up. "N-No… I want you the way you are…"

"Then come with me outside of here." I said with a tone of finality in my voice. There would be no room for argument if he had any.

I took another look at Sasuke. I'm not dumb; I could see that he was shaken up from his shock.

I softened my gaze and once again took Sasuke's hands in mine. I simply looked into his eyes and just waited patiently for him to say something.

"But… what about Wonderland?" he asked quietly.

"We don't need it."

"What will I do with it?"

"Lock it away if you don't want to disperse the jutsu. We don't need Wonderland if we have each other."

Sasuke was silent, probably contemplating.

"Can you choose? Me or Wonderland?" I asked him.

"You. I choose you." He answered quickly, squeezing my hand for emphasis.

"Then you know what I want you to do. Please, do it for us."

Sasuke leaned his forehead against mine, closing his eyes.

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Um… yeah like in the a/n at the very beginning, I kind of had a hard time writing this chapter. I wouldn't say I don't like this chapter but I don't have a particular love of it either. But I hope you guys are baring with it.

So officially we have left Wonderland (and after such a long time too...). What is to come next?


	23. Assurance

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ - that means we're in Wonderland

**DISCLAIMER:** characters – Kishimoto, in honor of mu149

* * *

><p>I could hear voices around me but I couldn't distinguish who they were. My hearing was all muffled. I felt myself wanting to open my eyes but they didn't seem to want to.<p>

Still, I struggled and strained to open them. I needed to see where I was.

"Is he waking up?"

"It looks like it. Come on kid, you can do it. Come back to us!"

"Naruto…"

My fingers twitched. Slowly, I opened my eyes and they were straining from the light inside the room. I registered that there were people hovering over me. I think it was day time…

"That's it! You're okay!"

Slowly I sat up and blinked to get my vision straight. I looked around to see that I was in my room. And Naruko, Jiraiya Kiba, and Iruka were standing by my bed. Before I could say anything, Naruko tackled me in a hug and I could feel her crying into my shoulder.

Wow, I guess she was _really_ worried about me…

Almost awkwardly, I patted her back but I cracked a smile anyway. "Sorry, I'm sorry for worrying you…"

She pulled back and shook her head. "No… I'm sorry. I sort of pushed you into running away like that. I ruined the most genuine relationship you had… I expected you to just leave with me and to be okay. I'm so terrible for that…"

Running away? Is that what Jiraiya told her?

I looked up at him as Naruko just continued to apologize for a bunch of other things. His expression was firm which told me to just not say anything about the whole Wonderland thing. I guess if he had told her about Wonderland and how Sasuke almost trapped me there, she would have a very strong reason to move me out of here and away from him.

Which begged the question: should I stay or go with her?

It was important to think about but now didn't seem like the time. I had a crying Naruko on my shoulder. Gently I pushed her away and just gave her a small smile. "I'm fine… I'm here." I reassured her.

She sighed and put a hand over heart.

Iruka put a hand on her shoulder. "You should get some rest Naruko. You were worried yourself sick for the past week." He got her to her feet and guided her out of the room.

Kiba looked over at me and kneeled down beside the bed. "You had us all worried you moron."

"I know." I chuckled. "But I'm safe."

"Yeah you are…"

I didn't know what else to say Kiba. All I could do was hug him and I hugged him tight.

Kiba bid me goodbye after hugging me, I insisted that he go home knowing that I was safe and sound now.

Jiraiya and I were alone.

I swung my feet over the edge of my bed and looked up at him. I didn't have anything in particular to say other than, "Thank you."

He waved his hand in the air and sat next to me. "It took me a while to figure out where you were."

"Well how did you find me?" I asked. I was curious about that.

"Sasuke's brother. He clued me in that you had gone into Wonderland. It wasn't unusual for a day to pass and for you to be in the genjutsu for that amount of time. But about four days? That's a bit of a problem. Naruko had to slip in an excuse for you at school, covered some time for you at the café, and also tried to maintain her own routine." Jiraiya explained.

I looked down at my feet in guilt. She was working hard for me while Jiraiya was busy trying to look for me… I owed her a lot. "Sorry." I whispered.

A hand ruffled my hair and he chuckled. "Not your fault. At least you convinced the boy to not do anything rash to make us leave."

My ears perked up from the mention of Sasuke. I lifted my head to look up at him again. "Do you know where he is?" I asked hesitantly. I hope he was okay…

He nodded and looked straight at the wall ahead. "He's with his brother, no doubt getting a lecture from him. But I imagine his mind is preoccupied with thoughts of you. He's probably building up anxieties thinking that you must hate him."

No, I couldn't let that happen. Despite what Sasuke had done, I know it was nothing but misguided good intentions. I needed to go him.

"I know what you're thinking. I'll take you there."

All I could say was thanks.

It took a while to convince Naruko to let me go out, which was understandable. But Jiraiya assured her that he would make sure to stay with me and that I'd be safe with him.

The ride to Sasuke's home was silent. It gave me some time with my thoughts.

And speaking of thoughts…

_Kyuubi?_

… **Yes?**

_Oh, you answered!_

**Yeah, I am.**

_I'm so glad! For a while I thought I would never be able to talk to you ever again, even though you can be mean sometimes…_

**Hm. I guess I could say the same for you. That Uchiha brat used his stupid eyes to cut us off from each other. It was a miracle that you actually stood up against him.**

_How did you know all that?_

**Strong emotions unlock lots of things. You just happened to get so fed up with that brat that it actually the key to releasing me. I'll be honest…**

_What?_

**I was going to use your body to pound the brat.**

I almost yelled out loud but I kept myself in check. Instead I waited for Kyuubi to explain himself.

**But I saw that you were actually doing well for yourself. You didn't me.**

_There was stuff he said before… saying that you wanted to use me just so that you could destroy and tear things up. He said that stuff I think from when you possessed me the first time._

**Yes. But I can't control you if you're in check with yourself.**

There wasn't really anything I could say to that. But thank goodness that I actually didn't lose control. I knew I could get scary if I lost control…

**Maybe my next host will be more susceptible to my suggestions… hehe.**

I suppose that even if Kyuubi and I did get along rather well, that didn't change the fact that he was a demon and he felt that it was his purpose was to destroy things when he felt the need to do so. But I wouldn't let that happen…

Jiraiya stopped in front of the Uchiha mansion. Quietly we both walked to the front door and rang the doorbell. After waiting for a few seconds, the door opened and it was the same man who had led me into that castle in Wonderland. He looked at Jiraiya and then at me. The resemblance between him and Sasuke was uncanny.

"It's a surprise to see you answer the door personally." Jiraiya joked with a smile.

"I was expecting you." The man answered. He looked back at me and bowed slightly. "I have not formally introduced myself to you. I am Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's older brother. You are Uzumaki Naruto, Sasuke has many thoughts about you."

I bowed in return and nodded my head. But my face flushed when he had said that last part.

Itachi gestured for us to follow him into the mansion. We followed inside but I had no idea what I was going to say to him. The only person I wanted to see was-

"Sasuke."

"Huh?"

I looked at Itachi.

"You want to see Sasuke right?"

I nodded my head dumbly.

Itachi looked around and found the nearest maid to lead me to where Sasuke's room was. As I followed the maid, I looked back at Jiraiya who waved his hand at me telling me that he would be fine. I nodded my head again at him and jogged a little to keep up with the maid.

After a few minutes of walking (their house is _really_ big!) we finally stopped in front of a door.

**You know what you're going to say?**

_Not really…_

The maid announced to Sasuke that he had a guest. From the other side of the door I heard him tell us to go away. The maid looked back at me and then at the door. I stepped up to the door and knocked on it only for Sasuke to yell that he didn't want to see anyone.

"It's me Sasuke." I announced. I figured that he wouldn't let anyone in unless it was me.

Footsteps approached the door and it was jerked open.

I was pulled inside the room and the door shut before I could even look back at the maid to thank her. But Sasuke was holding me tightly with his face buried in my hair.

"Can't… breathe…" I strained to say.

Sasuke loosened his grip on me but he had his arms hanging around me loosely. He looked at the ground instead of at me. "I thought you wouldn't come to see me…" he uttered lowly.

"Why?"

"I thought you would hate me for what I did."

I shook my head but he wasn't looking at me. I lifted his head with my hand and gave him a brief kiss. I pulled away but his lips followed and locked me in a kiss again. I pulled away from the kiss again and I touched his lips to let him know that I didn't want to kiss again.

Sasuke looked rejected but I quickly fixed the situation. "I don't hate you. I'm very grateful and appreciative for what you did, even if it was misguided. In fact, I love you very much."

He looked up, his dark eyes wide in surprise He opened his mouth to say something but I think he was at a loss for words because he ended up shutting his mouth.

"I love you Sasuke." I said with a bit of a laugh. "And as you can see, I'm okay. I don't hate you and I still want to be with you."

I wasn't saying all these to assure him; I said them because I meant them.

He was silent, probably contemplating my words.

I smiled and laughed. "You're not going to say it back?" I said jokingly.

"I love you too. So much." He followed quickly and pulled me into a tight hug again. I returned the hug and buried my nose into his neck. That comforting musky vanilla…

"So… we can be together again right? Here in Konoha. That's why we're here." He asked tentatively.

I almost said yes. I wanted to say yes.

But the problem was that there was Naruko and her job transfer. I wanted to stay with Sasuke here with Konoha but I also couldn't find myself to just Naruko go off on her own. I know she's capable of taking care of herself and that she didn't really need me probably wouldn't. But I only had so much time with her before I could legally go off on my own. I wanted to repair us...

It didn't seem like Sasuke was waiting for an answer though. He just pulled me onto his bed and I laid there in his arms. My face flushed but I decided to not say anything to break the delicacy of the moment. But for the time being I was fine where I was. I didn't want to think about anything else. Not about Wonderland, my sister, or anything. I focused solely on being in Sasuke's arms. I shut my eyes to focus on the warmth of his body.

Time passed quietly between us.

I didn't say anything and neither did Sasuke.

I thought about Wonderland. I wondered what would be happening in this moment if we were still there. I wonder what Sasuke and I would be like if we actually had kept in contact in those missing years apart from one another. There wasn't a definite answer to what I was wondering but I wouldn't change anything that had happened to us.

When I finally opened my eyes, the room was dark. The only light that lit the room was the moon from the window. I angled my head to look at Sasuke. I thought he would be sleeping but his gaze was focused on some spot on the wall.

"You're sister is moving from her job." He said quietly.

Huh? How did he know that?

"It's something I just heard. You know how it is around here, information is passed down between friends and neighbors." He explained.

Oh, that made sense.

"But is it true? Your sister is moving jobs?"

"Yeah," I answered, "she's moving to a different place for her job. It pays really well for her and she could fix her schedule however she wants it to be. It's very beneficial for her."

Sasuke nodded against me. "And you're going with her?"

I heard how pained he sounded when he asked.

Sitting up, I pulled him up with me and looked into his eyes. "I might be. Chances are that I will be going with her."

Sasuke pushed himself off the bed and walked towards the window. I knew he would be frustrated by my answer. My eyes briefly strayed to his desk against a wall of the room, a book of Edgar Allen Poe sitting in the center of it. "See? You're leaving! If we hadn't left Wonderland then we wouldn't be separated and-"

I cut him off hugging him from behind. This talk wouldn't be about Wonderland; it would be about us. "I know you're upset."

"No fucking shit I am…" he muttered.

"But if I leave with her, then I know we can survive being apart."

"… How so?"

"Because if I leave with my sister…" I turned Sasuke around to face me and gave him a chaste kiss before speaking again, "then I'll leave with assurance that you're thinking of me, wishing for me to be safe. And I'll be sure to leave you with the thought that I love you and the fact I'll be coming back to you. I'll be looking forward coming back to you and you'll look forward to us reuniting again."

He was silent again, probably thinking hard on what I just said. "But I'll be aching without you. I went so long without you. Please, stay here with me." He held my face in his hands, his eyes pleading more than his voice.

There was no hidden meaning in his words. He simply just wanted to be with me.

"I know you want me to. But I believe that we'll be fine, you're strong and I'm strong."

I looked around the room and saw that he had a private bathroom for himself. I pulled Sasuke behind me towards the room. I switched on the lights and began to dig through the drawers of the bathroom for something.

"I'll leave you with two personal memories. It will be something that no one could possibly take away from you and could never empathize with you about. It will be yours and yours alone. And I swear on what I am about to do that we'll be together even after my time with my sister is done. I'll come back to you."

"What are you going to do?" he hesitantly asked.

I found what I wanted and held it in my hand. I looked into the mirror and held the pair of scissors in my hand. I could see Sasuke's reflection and the quiet shock that was expressed on his face.

There was almost some hesitance on my part but I needed to do this. Not just for Sasuke but myself as well.

**You're doing what I think you're doing.**

I glanced down at how long my hair was. I had to grow it out for reasons that weren't my own. But I'm going to cut it now for myself.

Sasuke watched silently as I snipped my long grown out hair.

I finally put down the shears and ruffled my hair to get out any stray hairs that stuck around. When I looked back at the mirror, I smiled at my reflection. My hair is sort of naturally spiky, I actually forgot about that fact about me. It made me look much more boyish but I still looked girly with my face and everything.

"My hair made me my sister, Naruko when I needed to be. But I'm Naruto. I'll be Naruto all the time."

Sasuke came up behind me and ran his hand through my hair. "You look like the first time when you came into my genjutsu. Like an angel…"

I laughed and turned around to push up on my toes and kiss him. "I'll remember this always. You'll always be my Naruto." He whispered into my ear when we pulled away from the kiss. "What's my other gift?"

Once again, I pulled him into bedroom after shutting the lights in the bathroom.

We fell on the bed with him hovering over me. I pulled the collar shirt of my side to reveal my shoulder. I didn't need to say anything; he understood what I was giving to him.

Sasuke leaned down and started kiss and bite my shoulder then travelling to my collarbone and to my neck.

Truthfully I was scared that I was going to let Sasuke take all of me. I didn't imagine this happening for a long time. But Sasuke needed this and I was going to give it to him because it would stay with him forever.

My head was in a daze when he had stripped me of all I was wearing. But I was snapped out of it when I heard his gentle whispers of telling me that he would be gentle, that he would take care of me.

I had never felt so hot in my entire life until then.

It was a little painful, but I imagine that losing your virginity has to be in some way. But I felt so in one with Sasuke, the way he moved with me, the way he held me, the way he would turn my head to kiss me. And we were one when we came together.

When I had my head tucked under chin afterwards I whispered to him, "You don't have to wait forever. I'll return as soon as I can. I won't be a second late. I'll be right on time."

Sasuke chuckled and kissed the top of my head. "I know you will… Alice."

I smiled back up at him and laughed before shutting my eyes to fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well… what else is there to say? This is the last official chapter of NIW, I suppose I ended it happily. No goodbyes to this story yet.

Epilogue to come.


	24. Dreaming

*:･ﾟ✧ - Wonderland(?)

**DISCLAIMER:** characters – Kishimoto, in honor of mu149

* * *

><p>I was almost there. I was almost finished. Just a few more to go and I would be finally done.<p>

There were only three large boxes before me that needed to be unpacked and then I would finally be finished with moving in with Sasuke. I wiped the sweat from my brow and looked at the boxes in satisfaction. Once I finished those last three, I would be triumphant over them!

Pushing a hand through my hair, I frowned when I felt the nape of my neck. Years have passed since I cut my hair and for some reason I still can't get used to having short hair for some reason. I guess I was more attached to my long hair than I thought. But I cut if for a reason.

So many years had passed since I left Sasuke to go with Naruko.

I thought things between us would be completely different when I came back just a month ago. I expected Sasuke would have gotten tired waiting for me. I expected that he would maybe find someone else. I expected a scenario where we wouldn't end up together.

But when I ran into Sasuke's arms the moment I saw him, we picked up where we had left off. The difference was that we were grown up now.

Sasuke was stronger and I was stronger.

I cut off the duct tape of the first box and opened up the flaps. It was more keepsakes from when I was with Naruko. I set the box aside and tackled the next. It was filled with lots of books from when I went to school. I would have to find a bookshelf for them later…

Finally I was on the last box.

Going through the same process as all the others I ripped off the duct tape and opened the flaps of the box. I held my breath for a moment when I saw that the box was filled with lots of my old uniforms from when I worked with Jiraiya at the café.

I dug through the outfits remembering each and every one of them. The school girl, the kimono, the little black dresses, there were lots of them. At the very bottom of the box was the spring blue dress I wore on my last days at the café.

The dress I wore going into that place.

I took the dress and held it up in front of a mirror. It was too small for me to wear now. I reached into the pocket of the white apron, hoping to get some change that I had maybe forgotten there. But instead I had pulled out a black ribbon.

I was unsure what to do with the box of outfits.

Walking back to it I carefully folded the blue dress on the top of the box and closed the flaps of it.

Rest is what I needed.

I sat on the Sasuke's bed. I mean our bed. It's hard to get used to saying Sasuke's things are my things for now.

Laying my head back on the pillow, I stared up at ceiling and thought of what to do with them. Giving them away could be an option. But I felt too strong of an attachment to let go of them. Briefly I thought about just putting them away on top of a shelf. They would still be there… but they wouldn't be gone. And I think if I kept them there it's not like they would be haunting me or anything.

Wonderland didn't haunt me. It couldn't haunt me.

I shut my eyes and concentrated on my breathing. I needed a rest from all the work I did today.

Just take a little nap for now. Then wake up to make something to eat for Sasuke and me.

*:･ﾟ✧

There was a haze around me. It was thick and I couldn't even see beyond a few inches ahead of me. But quickly it dispersed and I looked around to see where I was.

It seemed that there was nothing but shrubbery around. Just trees and flower bushes lined the environment. I looked up and saw that there was plain blue sky above me.

When I looked down in my lap, I recognized the blue fabric of my dress that I wore years ago! I angled my feet so that I could get a good look at them and I was even wearing the same shoes that I wore with the uniform. I briefly touched my shoulders but found that my hair wasn't long like back then; it was short. I touched the top of my head to feel the black ribbon in place.

"You look lovely as always Alice."

Freezing at the voice I looked ahead of me to find Hatter (or Time) sitting so casually in front of me.

Was I Wonderland, like for real? Or is this just some dream that I'm dreaming because I happened across the dress and I fell asleep thinking about it?

We sat at a small circular table together, once again a tea set sitting on the surface of the table and a slim vase with a single blue rose inside but nothing more than that. Hatter picked up the cup in front of him and sipped it. He let out a content sigh when he placed the cup back on its saucer.

Hesitantly I asked, "Am… am I dreaming? I have to be dreaming. No way we're doing this all _over_ again!" I groaned. I leant forward on the table and put my face in my hands. "Are you Hatter or Time?"

Hatter chuckled and he took his hands away from my face. He held both of my hands and looked at me straight in the eye.

"Think what you want Alice. If you think you are here then fine. If you believe that you are dreaming this then I have no arguments. I just merely have something to tell you."

I was silent but I nodded my head to let him go ahead and speak.

He simply smiled at me and squeezed my hands as he spoke. "Come back whenever you like Alice."

"Huh?"

"If you ever want to escape, even for a little, then you can come back. I'll be here and we can have more tea together. I'll feed you as many pastries as you want and we could even play chess together! Maybe even go swimming in that pool. You can come and go freely Alice." Hatter informed me.

But all the while, I was just confused.

This had to be a dream. Sasuke and I were together now… we didn't need Wonderland anymore. But what if it wasn't? I never did tell him to permanently get rid of the jutsu; I just told him to lock it away. It's all very confusing for me.

I gave him a suspicious look and asked, "You didn't answer my question. Are you Hatter? Or have you gone back to being Time?"

He shook his head and chuckled, I guess telling me that he wouldn't answer it. A little like how he couldn't answer why a raven was like a writing desk.

I asked a different question, playing along now with whatever was going on. "How long will you wait for me?"

"I'll wait forever."

"That's a long time."

"Yes. Yes it is."

The world around us started to blur but before I could wake up, he had leaned over and planted a kiss on my lips, his hands cupping my face and making me tilt my head up slightly. I sighed when he had pulled away from the brief contact but his smile lifted my spirits up.

"Alice…" he whispered into my ear. Wonderland continued to blur around us but he wasn't paying much attention. "Alice…" he whispered again against my lips. He gave me a chaste kiss and chuckled, "Wake up now Alice."

*:･ﾟ✧

I opened my eyes slowly but there was barely a thing I could see.

It registered in my mind that it was nightfall. And I was asleep from lunchtime to now!

A warm body was pressed against my back and I immediately knew it was Sasuke. He was spooning me with his arm curled around my waist. I craned my neck to look at the digital clock on the bedside table. It told me that the time was 8:37.

My dream… could I really call it a dream?

Either it was a dream or I was really in Wonderland.

I couldn't choose one or the other.

Wriggling slightly, Sasuke loosened his arm a little bit. I turned my body around so that I could rest against his chest. He briefly woke up and gave me a sleepy smile. Sasuke kissed my forehead but didn't say anything and drifted back to sleep.

I shut my eyes and decided to go back to sleep too, this time Wonderland not appearing at all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And there is your epilogue. I wanted to be cryptic about Naruto's dream to Wonderland but maybe a lot of you would think that it merely was just a dream.

It took me a while to finish and I even worried that I never would. But yet I started on October 11, 2011 and here I am ending July 10, 2013. The only credit I take is that I finished this in honor of mu149, myself and a lot of her readers from the original would have very much liked to read how she would have ended it in her own words. I've done my best to the story on how I think she would have done NIW based on her skeletal outline. I wouldn't have done this without the blessing of Alecksander92, who didn't have to let me finish the story when I asked in a PM not expecting to get a blessing but did. A lot of my thanks go to him.

Old readers of the original NIW, new readers of mine, or both I just thank you for keeping up with the story, adding to your favorites, and following. I hope you all enjoyed!

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
